Rescue Me
by Renthead621
Summary: This is kind of a Rent SVU Crossover. I didn't mean it to be but it turned out that way. Roger is on his way home from work when he hears a noise in the alley. He finds a girl in the aftermath of being raped followed by their life together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

Roger was walking home from the bar he worked at one night and heard a noise in the alley next to the loft. It sounded like a girl whimpering. He ran down the alley to see who was responsible for that awful noise.

"Is anyone here?" he said looking around, lighting his zippo lighter.

"I'm here. Someone help me." the voice said weak and crying.

"Oh God. Let me call for help." he said finding her behind some garbage pails laying on the ground with her clothes torn, bloodied.

"No. Please don't leave me. Someone hurt me." she said crying more hysterically as Roger put his hand on her back.

"It'll be alright. I should call for help. The police or an ambulance. They can help you better than me." Roger said as she crawled closer to the comforting man with the kind voice.

"I think I was raped. He just kept hitting me in the face. I would have given him my pocket book and all my money. He didn't have to do this to me." she told him crying some more.

"I'm Roger. Roger Davis. I live in this building here. Why don't you let me take you inside? Me and my friend Mark could help you. I really think we should call an ambulance for you though and report the rape. The cops will be able to catch the guy." Roger told her leaning in closer to see her face to assess her injuries.

"OK. Just don't leave me Roger. Please." she cried to him letting him pick her up into his arms. "My name is Margaret O'Brien. But everyone calls me Marty. Thank you for helping me. I don't know how long I was in that alley." she told him burying her bloodied face into his shoulder still crying.

"It's OK. Marty, I got you. No one is gonna hurt you. I won't let them. I'll take care of you." he told her thinking of Mimi. He couldn't save her. When Maureen and Joanne found her 16 months ago she was close to death. They brought her to the hospital shortly after Mark's film ended when the ambulance came. She got better and 2 weeks later when she was released she went home with Roger and Mark. The next morning she was gone again. She left a note saying that her life was with heroin and although she loved Roger, she needed the heroin more. They looked for her like before and Mark found her in the park again a month later. This time it was too late. She died of a drug overdose.

"Mark, the couch." Roger said opening the door and bringing Marty into the loft.

"Roger, what's goin on?" Mark asked as he took the film that was laying all over the couch off so Roger could set Marty down.

"I found her in the alley next to the building. We have to call the cops and an ambulance. Mark someone raped her." he said setting her down gently and going into the kitchen to get some wet towels for her face.

"I'll call. Is she OK?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Does she look OK Mark?" she snapped back looking back at her.

"Roger." she cried as she tried to look around for him but only seeing blurred things moving.

"I'm here, Marty. I'm coming." he sid bringing the towels over to her to help clean her face. "Marty, that's my roommate Mark. He just called the police and the ambulance. They should be here soon." he continued whispering to her comfortingly.

"Thank you Mark." she said looking up trying to see him.

"Can I get you something? A glass of water, some tea?" Mark asked not knowing what to do.

"A glass of water sounds nice. Thank you." she replied as Roger gently wiped her face with the wet towel as she winced.

"I'm sorry Marty." he said wincing with her trying to be more gentle.

"It's OK Roger. It's not your fault." she told him finally getting a clear look at him. "You are really handsome. You have kind eyes." she told him beginning to smile.

"There it is. I was wondering what your smile would look like. I like it better than you crying." he told her smiling back.

"Roger, the cops are here." Mark said standing by the window.

"Can you let them up please. I don't want to leave her." Roger asked as Mark nodded and went downstairs.

"Thank you for staying with me Roger. I really appreciate it." Marty told him trying to sit up on the couch.

"I'm not leaving you yet you know. I'm going to the hospital with you." he said caressing her face.

"She's right in here." Mark said opening the loft door wider.

"She was raped in the side alley of this building." Roger told them as he moved to the side of the couch so the cops could talk to her.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson. We're from Manhattan SVU. What's your name?" the handsome detective asked as he sit on the coffee table.

"I'm Marty O'Brien. Margaret actually, but everyone calls me Marty." she answered holding the wet towel Roger had brought for her to her lip which was still bleeding.

"And what's your name sir?" Det Benson asked looking over at Roger.

"Roger Davis. I was coming home from work and heard a noise in the alley and went to see what it was and I found her. I was gonna call you guys from down there, but she didn't want me to leave her. So I brought her up here." he answered rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"And your name sir?" they asked looking over at Mark.

"Mark Cohen. I'm Roger's roommate. I didn't see anything. I was editing some film I took today. I can't hear anything over the projector. The first I heard anything happened down in the alley was when Roger came in with Marty in his arms." Mark answered standing on the other side of the room.

"Can Roger come to the hospital with me?" Marty asked beginning to cry again.

"Of course Miss O'Brien. Can you tell us what happened?" Det. Benson asked sympathetically.

"I was walking home from the store across the street getting cigarettes and as I crossesd over this guy jumped me from behind and told me if I made a sound it would be my last and he started slapping me and punching me and he knocked me to the ground and then he tore my clothes and got on top of me and... Oh God, he raped me." she told them starting to cry again.

"Shhh it's OK Marty. It's over now. No one is gonna hurt you now." Roger told her as he reached over the arm of the couch to comfort her.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital and take some tests and see if the guy left any DNA and we'll set you up with a sketch artist down at the precinct to see if we could ID the guy so we could arrest him." Det. Benson told her rubbing her leg as the paramedics came in with a gurney.

"Are you gonna do an HIV test on her?" Roger asked standing up as the paramedics set her on the gurney.

"Of course Mr. Davis. It's standard procedure." Det. Stabler told him standing up as well.

"Good. Because she is at risk now, right?" Roger asked concerned.

"Let's just see if we could find some DNA and then we'll take it from there." Det. Benson asked walking over to Det. Stabler.

"OK." Roger said never leaving Marty's side.

"Roger." Marty cried out as she reached out her hand.

"I'm here Marty. I'm not goin anywhere." Roger said taking her hand as the paramedics brought her down the stairs and loaded her into the ambulance.

"Sir, I'm sorry you need to wait out here. We'll call you when she's done." the nurse told him as he stood in the hallway with her blood on his shirt and jacket.

"Marty, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he yelled into the room as they closed the door on him. He paced around. How could a guy just jump a defenseless woman and do that to her. What she must me going through? Scared and alone. He had just met her, but he felt such a connection with her. She was going through so much and it was just beginning. She had to ID the guy and then go to court and testify against him. She was going to need someone to help her through that. If she had anyone in her life now who would do that, she would have asked for them. He paced around the hall outside the room where they brought her for what seemed like forever. Finally Mark burst through the doors.

"Roger. How is she?" he asked running down the hall to his friend.

"I don't know. They haven't been out to tell me anything since they brought her in." he told him running his fingers through his hair still pacing.

"I can't imaging what she must be going through." Mark told him standing outside the doors.

"I know. She is so scared. She's alone. They won't let me in to be with her." Roger told him shoving his hands violently into his pockets.

"They'll let you in soon. Rog, can I ask you something?" Mark said turning to Roger.

"What Mark? Why I am so protective of this girl I just met? I don't know. It's wrong what happen to her. It's horrible. No one should have to go through it. She needs me." Roger told him before turning to the doors wanting to burst in to be there for Marty.

"You couldn't save her Roger. You were at work. You didn't know." Mark told him putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know Mark, but I'm here now. If I hadn't found her, who knows how long she would have been there. Who knows how long she was there to begin with. Someone could have found her and victimized her again. I was meant to find her Mark. She needed me." Roger turned to him and explained intensely.

"I know Roger." Mark told him understanding how Roger feels. Suddenly the door opened.

"Roger Davis?" the nurse asked looking at Roger and Mark.

"Yes." Roger answered approaching the door.

"She's asking for you." she told him opening the door wider.

"Is she OK?" he asked concerned.

"She's had better days, but she'll recover." the nurse answered leaving the room followed by other nurses and doctors.

"Marty. Are you OK?" he asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"They found fluids Roger. He didn't use a condom. I could be HIV positive. They are doing a test but it will take a week for the results and even if that one is negative I need to be tested 3 months later. They are giving me medicine in case I am positive." she cried turning her head away from Roger as he held her hand.

"It's OK Marty. I'm HIV positive. It's not that bad. I am so sorry this happened to you. I wish I left work earlier. I could have..." Roger started but was silenced by Marty's had on his lips.

"Roger, it's OK. I guess things do happen for a reason. Had this horrible thing not happened to me, you never would have come into my life. There's a bright side to everything huh?" she told him laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh Marty. Everything will be OK. I promise. Is there anyone you need me to call? A roommate, a boyfriend, any family?" he asked caressing her hand.

"My roommate kicked me out because she thought I was sleeping with her boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend and my family is in Long Island. I don't want them to know. So I guess I have nobody." she told him caressing his face with the back of her hand.

"I wouldn't say you have nobody. I'm here and Mark is right outside." Roger told her smiling at her.

"Why is Mark here?" she asked as Roger wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Because he wanted to check on you. You're in our lives now, Marty." he told her laughing a bit.

"I'm so lucky you found me and not someone else." she told him looking at him through swollen eyes.

"Shhh it's OK. Don't think about that now." he told her turning back hearing the door open. It was the detectives again.

"The detectives are here to ask you more questions. Are you up for that?" Roger asked holding her hand tighter.

"Yeah. Hi Det. Benson, Det. Stabler." she said looking up at them.

"Marty, are you ready to answer more questions." Det. Stabler asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think so." she answered sitting herself up with Roger's help.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Det. Benson asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"He had dirty black or dark brown hair, stubble on his face, he was I think spanish or puerto rican and he smelled like burned styrofoam." she explained as Det. Benson wrote down her description.

"How about what he was wearing? Do you remember?" Det. Stabler asked standing over Roger's shoulder.

"Black tank top and black jeans. He had on timberland boots on and a Red Sox baseball cap on. Oh and he had a couple of tattoos." she remembered as Det. Benson sat up further.

"Do you remember what they were or where they were on him?" she asked gently.

"He had a black tiger on the inside of his right arm. A colorful dragon on his left bicep, mostly turquiose I think and a cross on his right bicep and it had a heart in it and it said something in spanish. I don't remember what though." she answered looking at Roger who was looking at her supportively.

"You did really good Marty. Thank you. This is gonna help. Can you come down to the station house to look at some mug shots?" Det. Stabler asked walking to the foot of the bed.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? She needs to get some rest." Roger asked quietly still holding Marty's hand.

"Sure Mr. Davis. Just bring her in as early as possible. We want to catch the guy." Det. Stabler answered looking down at Roger.

"I understand. I will." Roger told him standing up to shake the detectives hands before they left. "So, how are you doing? Are you up for company?" Roger asked taking her hand again standing beside her bed.

"Mark?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." Roger told her as she nodded. "I'll be right back." he told her stepping from behind the curtain to open the door to wave Mark in.

"Hey Marty. How are you doing?" he asked quietly as he approached the bed.

"I'm OK. I will be better in time. You have some roommate here. He has a big heart." she said looking over to him as he sat in the chair beside the bed holding her hand again.

"I know. He has a thing about taking care of people who need him. You are one lucky girl, you realize that. Now that you have Roger Davis on your side you can't lose." Mark told him standing at the bottom of the bed as Roger looked at her smiling.

"I do. I don't know what I would have done had you not found me." she said turning towards Roger with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't think about that. I did find you and you're gonna be fine. Just get better." he told her squeezing her hand.

"When they release you, do you have anywhere to go?" Mark asked looking down at her.

"No, I got into a fight with my roommate and she kicked me out. I was gonna go to some flea bag motel until I found somewhere to live." she told him wiping her eyes.

"You're staying with us at the loft. At least until you get on your feet again." Roger told her looking at Mark.

"I couldn't impose any more than I already have. Really, I'll be fine." she told him looking over at Roger.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer. You're gonna need someone to help you through this." Roger told her stubbornly.

"You're not gonna win Marty, so I'd give up if I were you. When Roger makes up his mind he is impossible to reason with. Did they mention when you're getting out of here?" Mark asked smiling at Roger.

"Yeah, they said since I didn't lose consciousness I can go home tonight." she said still looking at Roger.

"Do you need something to change into? I brought a pair of Roger's sweats and a sweater. I thought since your clothes were ripped, you would need something." Mark said taking the clothes out of his camera bag.

"Mark, that was so thoughtful of you. Thank you so much." she said smiling up at him as Roger did the same.

"Yeah, thanks Mark. We'll wait outside for you." Roger said standing up, giving her hand one last squeeze before leaving the room. "Mark that was really great of you. I didn't think of that." Roger said as he shut the door to her hospital room.

"Well, I knew she was coming home with us. I know how you are." Mark said giving Roger a playful nudge in the side with his elbow.

"I could let her go to some motel alone after what she's been through Mark." Roger told him defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that Roger. I think it's great how you want to take care of her, but you just met her and after what she's been through, it's not gonna be easy for her. Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle that?" Mark asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, Mark. But I can't abandon her. She needs someone to help her through this. No one deserves to have that happen to them." Roger told him quietly pointing to the door.

"You're right Roger. But she is gonna have nightmares and is gonna be very scared for a long time. Are you prepared to sit up with her and ease her fears?" Mark asked him gently.

"I'm gonna try my best Mark. All I know is that I met her after, the worst thing that could happen to a woman, had just happened to her and I feel like I need to help her. There's no one else Mark. No one deserves to be alone through this." Roger told him looking at the door. Mark could see his reflection in the door. He looked so determined to be there for Marty. Mark knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about his inability to save Mimi, so he was transferring it to Marty. But she really did need him. But it scared Mark how attatched Roger was getting to her. The worst thing that could happen to Roger is to meet someone else with HIV and it was a good possibilty that Marty had contracted it through the rape. He knew from his experience with Maureen's rape that women who had just been through that type of ordeal were very vulnerable. In Maureen's case, she had begun drinking a lot and sleeping with strange people, male and female. That was when they had broken up. Mark wasn't there to save her the same way Roger wasn't there to save this poor girl from having it done to her. Mark threw himself into the one person he could save and that was Roger. Whereas Maureen threw herself right out of control and into the arms of another woman.

"Roger, I'm ready." Marty said slowly opening the door and walking cautiously.

"I got you." he said sweeping his arm around her waist to help her walk.

"I'll catch a cab." Mark said leaving the two of them in the hospital hallway.

"Is there anything you need to do before we leave?" he asked her helping her walk down the hall.

"No, they said I was good to go whenever I was ready. And then those cops came in. I'm fine Roger." she said as she smiled at the concern he had for her. She hadn't felt that in a while. She was just sorry they had to meet under these circumstances. He was such a nice guy. Nicer than any of the other guys she'd met since moving to Manhattan after graduating college. How is it they hadn't met before? She lived in Alphabet City for 5 years and he didn't look familiar. He must be new there or something. But then again she didn't leave her apartment much. Unless it was to work at the coffee place. "Oh shit." she said as Roger stopped dead in his tracks looking down at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"My job. I have to call them in the morning and tell them I can't come in for a couple of day at least. I can't go in looking like this." she said holding on to Roger.

"It's OK. They'll understand. Don't forget that Detectives Stabler and Benson need you to go down there in the morning to look through mug books." Roger reminded her as he opened the door where Mark stood next to a cab with the back door open.

"Right." she said as he helped her into the car. The whole ride home no one spoke a word. Roger sat on one side of Marty with his arm around her shoulders while she laid her head in his chest. Mark sat on the other looking out the window. He couldn't help but see what was happening. Roger was falling for her. He wanted to say something to Roger about it, but how? He knew how defensive Roger could get when it came to women and didn't feel like getting in a fight with Marty around. She had been through enough. She really did need Roger, but Mark felt Roger was taking things really fast where his feelings for her were concerned. He knew how Roger could be.

I have never done a crossover before, but I am addicted to Rent and L&O: SVU, so I figured I'd combine them. When it started, it wasn't intended but when I had to think of names of the cops, Stabler and Benson automatically came to mind. Turn off the USA and step away from the remote, right? But I thought it would be cool to try it out. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I know I am being completely unrealistic with Roger's feelings for Marty and vice versa. But I think if I were ever violated, I'd need someone who makes me feel safe. And Roger's green eyes and soothing voice is safe to me. And Mark is the furthest from threatening any man could possibly be. I love Anthony for it. Sorry it is so long, I just started writing and couldn't stop. My fingers are numb now because of it, but my mind is racing a mile a minute with creativity. I am liking this story so far and hope you are too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." Mark said to the cabbie handing him money to cover the fare and a small tip.

"I forgot about all these stairs." Marty said looking up as she gripped the railing with one hand and held on to Roger with the other one struggling to take one step at a time.

"C'mere, let me help you." Roger said sweeping her into his arms as he had done earlier in the night.

"Roger, you don't have to carry me up." she said wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on.

"It's no problem. You can barely walk, you shouldn't have to try to make it up all these stairs." he told her holding her tight.

"Roger, you don't have to baby me." she told him as he easily carried her up the stairs.

"You might as well stop arguing with him. I told you you'll never win." Mark said beginning to laugh as he followed Roger up the stairs.

"I am learning that." Marty said looking back at Mark with a smile as Roger reached the loft.

"You can sleep in my room until we clean up Collins old room for you tomorrow." Roger said carrying her into his room and putting her on his bed.

"Roger, you really don't have to do this. I can sleep on the couch." she told him as Roger helped her adjust the pillows for her.

"Forget about it. That thing is too uncomfortable for you." he told her as he began to fix the blankets for her.

"Roger, can you sit in here with me for a little while?" she asked laying her head on the pillow beginning to cry.

"Of course. Are you OK?" he replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe this has happened to me. Why did he have to do that?" she said crying into her hands as Roger wrapped his arms around her and letting her cry.

"I know. Let it out." he said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Roger, I didn't deserve this." Marty told him with her head in his chest.

"No one does Sweetie. No one does." he whispered to her caressing her hair as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Roger. It just hurts that someone hurt me like that." she cried to him as she looked up at him.

"Never apologize. I know it hurts. You're allowed to hurt, you know. You don't just get over once you talk to the cops and get out of the hospital. Don't worry about it. Do you want me to get you a tissue?" he asked looking down at her sweeping her hair out of her face.

"No, don't leave me Roger please. I'm OK." she said wiping her eyes with her head still buried in Roger's chest.

"I'm not gonna leave you Marty. I'm right here." he told her as she began to fall asleep. "I'm not going anywhere." he told her still rocking her from before. As she fell asleep in his arms he sat back against the wall and just thought about what had been done to her. It made him sick that someone would do that. No one deserved to have that done to them. He wanted to make everything OK for her, but he didn't know how. She was like a scared child. She didn't want to be left alone. She needed him and wanted his help. As he leaned against the wall holding her, he fell asleep. Before he knew it, it was daylight. Marty was up and beginning to make her way around the loft. She and Mark sat at the metal counter drinking coffee.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. Her face was still battered and bruised from the night before, but she looked a lot better non the less.

"I'm OK. I'm sorry you fell asleep leaning against the wall. That looked like a very uncomfortable position." she told him as he came into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"It's OK. I've fallen asleep in worse places. As long as you're doing better." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"That Det. Benson called earlier. She wanted to make sure Marty didn't forget that she had to come in and look at some mug books today." Mark said getting up to put his cup in the sink.

"Don't remind me. I need to go to my old apartment and get my clothes. I can't wear your sweats all the time." she told Roger as he sat in Mark's now vacant chair.

"You can't go out in your condition. Why don't you let me or Mark go get it?" he told her taking another sip of coffee.

"I can't let you do that. You guys are doing so much already." she said putting her hand on his forearm.

"We want to. You need clothes, don't you?" Roger asked looking into her swollen blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Just let me call my ex-roommate and let her know that you're coming. I should be fine here with Mark. I'll get cleaned up and then when you get back I'll get changed and we can head to the police station." she told him nervously taking her hand off of his arm.

"OK. That OK with you Mark?" Roger asked turning to Mark who was now in the living room tinkering with his camera, as usual.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere yet." he told him not looking up.

"Thanks. Let me just get myself cleaned up and then I'll go." he told her getting up, heading into the shower.

"Um, Mark. Can I ask you something?" Marty asked carefully getting off of the chair and limping to the couch.

"What's the matter Marty?" Mark asked looking up to look at her.

"Does Roger do this a lot? You know, rescue women in trouble?" she asked sitting down gently.

"No. Not really. His last girlfriend had HIV and a nasty drug problem. He tried to help her get clean, but the heroin had too strong a hold on her. She wound up dying on the streets of an OD. Roger's just a nice guys who would never turn his back on someone in trouble." Mark explainied as he went back to his tinkering.

"He sure is something else. I have never met anyone like him." she said watching the bathroom door.

"Yeah, he is an original." Mark said looking up and seeing her watching the room Roger was in. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked pushing his glasses back up onto his face.

"I don't know. I mean this terrible thing just happened to me and then as a result of it, a wonderful thing happened to me. He feels safe to me. I don't know if it's because he found me in the alley or because I like him." she told him turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I can see he has feelings for you." Mark told her wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

" I know." she sais giving him a weak smile. "I have to call my ex-roommate so Roger could get my stuff." she said getting up carefully as Mark got up to help her.

"The phone is over there." he told her helping her walk over to the phone.

"Thank you Mark." she told him picking up the phone and dialing her old phone number. "Carrie, it's Marty... Look, I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm calling to tell you that my friend Roger is coming over for my things... because I can't OK, just don't give him a hard time. He has nothing to do with this... Just give him my stuff and you'll never see me again... Thank you." she said hanging up the phone. "What a bitch." she said leaning on the table.

"Is everything OK? I heard yelling." Roger said coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Yeah, my old roommate just being a bitch, as usual." she told him staring at his wet body.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's weird having someone other than Mark here. I'm gonna go get dressed and then get your stuff." he said heading quickly to his bedroom.

"Right." she said limping back to the couch blushing. The silence was broken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Mark shouted to Roger as he jumped up to get the phone.

"Hello... Hey Collins, no I forgot. We have company... It's a long story, where are you?... OK, I'll throw down the key... Later. Roger, Collins is here." Mark yelled hanging up the phone and going out onto the fire escape.

"Cool." Roger answered from his room.

"Who is Collins?" Marty asked looking a bit scared.

"He's our old roommate. He lives a few blocks away." Roger told her coming out of his room in his socks carrying his boots with him.

"Is that whose room I'm gonna be staying in?" she asked as Roger sat next to her to put his boots on.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll like him. He's big but gentle as a pussycat. Don't worry." he told her putting his arm around her shoulder seeing that she was scared.

"OK. I'm OK, Roger." she said looking up at him as Collins entered the loft.

"Who's this?" he asked cheerfully seeing Marty and Roger on the couch.

"Collins, this is Marty. Someone jumped her in the alley next door last night and I found her. She's gonna be staying in your old room for a while." Roger told him as Marty looked up to see Collins.

"Damn girl. Someone did a number on you, didn't they?" he said as he approached her. She moved closer into Roger's embrace. "Are you OK?" he asked shying away seeing her fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit jumpy. I was raped too and I guess I'm still a little scared. It's nothing against you." she said realizing how close she was to Roger.

"No, I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry someone did that to you. But you're lucky Roger found you. A greater guy, you can't meet." Collins told her sympathetically.

"I know. He's been wonderful. He found me and carried me up here and Mark called the cops and he hasn't left my side since." she told him pulling away from Roger slowly becoming more comfortable with the new male presence in the loft.

"Yeah, well that's our Roger. Always the hero." Collins told her smiling at her.

"I'm not a hero. If I had prevented this from happening to her, then I would have been a hero. I'm just a guy who heard a noise in the alley and went to see what it was. I did what anyone else would have done." Roger said frustrated.

"No Roger, anyone else would have left me in that alley to call the cops and then left so they wouldn't have had to get involved. You brought me up to the loft because I begged you not to leave me and went in the ambulance with me to the hospital and you stayed right outside the door the whole time they were taking care of me and then brought me back here so I didn't have to be alone in a crumby motel room. Roger, you carried me up the stairs last night after the hospital because I couldn't walk up. And the icing on the cake, you held me all night comforting me, so I wouldn't have to be alone. Yes you are a hero. Don't ever say otherwise." Marty yelled at him crying as she struggled to get up and walk around the loft.

"Marty, I just meant..." Roger said before being cut off by Marty.

"I know what you meant. And I love that you feel that way. But it is not necessary. It is not your fault I was raped and it's not your fault that you weren't there to stop it. You were there afterwards and you picked me up out of that muddy puddle. That's what matters." she told him stumbling as Roger and Collins jumped up, but Mark caught her.

"Maybe you should rest." Roger said running over to where she and Mark stood.

"I'm OK Roger. And it's all because of you." she said as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the couch.

"I know. Just rest. You're wearing yourself out." he said placing her down on the couch as Mark and Collins looked on.

"I'm sorry, Roger. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, I needed you and you were there. You've been there ever since. I don't like when you talk like this was all your fault. You have been everything to me since this all happened." she told him crying as he looked at her with tears in his eyes too.

"It's OK Marty. I know." he told her hugging her and rocking her back and forth. "I have to go to your old place now, are you going to OK with Mark and Collins." he asked wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We still have to go to the police station. I have a feeling Benson and Stabler really want this guy." she said wiping her eyes too pulling away to sit back against the pillows.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Where is your old place?" he asked quietly.

"Avenue B and 8th. Corner building on the second floor. 2C." she told him sniffling as Collins came over and handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him with a small smile.

"I'll be back soon. OK?" Roger whispered to her kissing her on the forehead.

"OK. Thank you Roger." she said as he got up and slowly left the loft.

"Are you alright, baby girl?" Collins asked coming over to the couch.

"Yeah, it's just he doesn't get that he couldn't have stopped it. He feels like he failed me by not coming home sooner. Collins, you know him right?" she asked looking up at him.

"As well as anyone besides Mark. Why?" he answered sitting on the back of the couch.

"Does he always take life's injustices so personally when it happens to other people?" she asked wiping her eyes again.

"Yes. But I have never seen him react quite like this. But then again, he's never found a woman who was violated the way you were before. Roger has the utmost respect for women and he hates violence. So to see a woman who was not only beat up by a man, but violated as well. It breaks his heart. And you need him. He wants to be there for you. That's just how he gets. It also doesn't hurt that you're pretty." he said touching her face gently.

"Thank you Collins. I'm gonna try to take a little nap before Roger gets back. We have to go to the police station when he does." she said lying back on the couch.

"OK, baby girl. Take it easy. We'll be quiet." he said putting his hand on her head before she fell asleep.

"What is Roger thinking?" Collins asked quietly as he dragged Mark into the bedroom.

"I don't know. He came in here with her in his arms last night. Her blood was all over the top of his shirt and he was frantic. He hasn't left her side since. He cares about her. I've never seen him like this before." Mark whispered closing his bedroom door.

"But does he see how vulnerable she is right now?" Collins asked sitting on Mark's bed.

"I don't know Collins. All I know is she is scared to death and he is there to make her feel safe..." Mark said hearing yelling from the living room.

"Help me. Roger." Marty yelled obviously having a nightmare.

"Babygirl, it's OK. We're here." Collins said to her kneeling next to the couch and waking her up.

"Where's Roger? I need Roger." she told them looking around crying.

"He'll be back soon. Collins and I are here. You're not alone." Mark said sitting by her feet as Collins pulled her gently into an embrace.

"Collins, I felt like it was happening again." she cried as Roger entered the apartment.

"What happened?" he asked as his eyes widened and he put her stuff down by the door before running over to her.

"She just had a nightmare. She wanted to take a little nap before you got back and you guys had to go. Me and Mark were in his room so we wouldn't disturb her and then we heard yelling out for you. We came out to comfort her and then you got here." Collins told him as she shifted into Roger's arms.

"It's OK. No one is gonna hurt you here. You're safe. You're safe now." he whispered to her as she cried into his chest and he caressed her head.

"I felt like it was happening again." she cried as he kissed her head.

"I know. But you're OK, see. It was just a bad dream. We're not gonna let it happen again. No one is gonna let it happen to you again. I promise." he whispered to her closing his eyes.

"I'm OK." she said trying to regain her composure.

"Liar." he said teasingly as they both laughed.

"I know." she said laughing as she clutched his chest for comfort as Collins and Mark laughed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" Roger said with his arm around Marty's waist as they walked into the police station.

"No, but I have to do this, Roger." she said looking up at him looking scared.

"Ok, let's go. Roger Davis and Marty O'Brien to see Detectives Stabler and Benson." Roger told the cop at the desk.

"Marty, Roger this way." Stabler told them directing them to the desks in the middle of the room.

"Hey Detectives. Is there any news yet?" Roger asked helping Marty sit in the chair next to what appeared to be Det. Benson's desk.

"We're still trying to run this guy down. We want you to look at a few mug books to see if you recognize the guy. We narrowed it down to a bunch of guys with the same M.O. As your attack. Are you up for it?" Det. Stabler asked her sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I think so. I just want to catch this guy." Marty told him holding Roger's hand as he stood next to her.

"Mr. Davis, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Det. Benson asked as Det. Stabler gave Marty some books with pictures of horrible men in them.

"I'll be right back, OK?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she said looking down at him with a faint smile.

"What is it Det.?" he asked as they entered another room where Det. Benson closed the door.

"How has she been doing?" she asked sympathetically.

"She won't sleep alone. She doesn't even like being in a room alone. She has nightmares as if it is happening to her again. It's horrible. I wish I could do more, but all she wants is for me to be with her all the time." he told her running his fingers through his hair.

"She's gonna be that way for a while. Does she have any friends, family?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"She has no one. No one she wants to go to anyway. I'm all she has." he told her looking out the window in the door as Marty looked in the books.

"Mr. Davis. Roger. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" she asked curiously.

"Det. Benson, no offense but she needs me. I'm not the kind of guy who just runs out when things get tough. Really, I have experience with sticking it out." he told her trying to keep his voice down.

"Roger, no one is saying that you can't handle it. I'm just saying, I know how easy it is for a woman to fall in love with her rescuer. Just be careful. She is in a very delicate emotional state right now." she told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand what you're saying, Det. Benson. I do. I'm not gonna hurt her." he told her looking out at Marty, who looked like she needed him. "I'm sorry, are we done? I really need to get back to Marty." he asked.

"Sure Roger. Go ahead." she said as Roger seemed to take the door off the hinges with the force he used to open the door.

"I'm back. Are you OK?" he asked kneeling down next to her as she flipped through the books.

"Yeah, I don't see him yet. But all these guys look scary." she said looking over at him.

"Just keep looking and make sure you're sure, OK? That's all you can do." he said taking her hand.

"I know. I'm trying." she said flipping another page as Detectives Benson and Stabler looked on. "Oh my God, Roger. That's him. That's the guy. I will never forget the look in his eyes for as long as I live." she said pointing to a very scary guy in the middle of the page.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked as Stabler took the book and looked at the card that was tucked under the picture.

"Yes, I'm positive." she said looking at Roger with tears in her eyes.

"Elanzo Sanchez. He has tats." he told Benson as they got up and began to put their jackets on. "You did really good Marty. You and Roger go home, we'll be in touch." he told Marty as he shook her and and then Roger's. Benson put her hand on Marty's shoulder and leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"We're gonna get him. Don't worry. He'll never hurt you again." she whispered before she and Stabler rushed out of the squad room.

"Roger." she said collapsing into his arms crying.

"It's OK Sweetie. I'm right here. You did good. You did really good. You were so brave. So brave." he whispered to her as he held her tightly in his arms comforting her.

"Roger, I hope they kill the bastard." she cried as Roger rocked her.

"I know Sweetie. I know. I wish I could make this all better for you." he whispered to her kissing her head numerous times.

"Roger. I want to know why he did this to me. I want to know why me." she cried to him as he stroked her hair.

"There is no why Sweetie. Guys like him don't need a reason. He is a pig who doesn't know how to treat women, so he lashes out at them. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's him." he said looking down at her as he held her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Roger." she said leaning in to kiss him. "I'm so sorry." she said kissing him in the middle of the squadroom.

"Marty, we shouldn't be doing this." he said wanting to continue.

"I'm sorry Roger. You're right. I'm sorry." she said as she put her head in his chest grabbing his t-shirt in her hands.

"It's OK. I want this too. I just don't think you are thinking straight right now. Let's go home and we can talk about it." he told her holding her tightly as he kissed her head before helping her up and leaving the squadroom with her.

"Roger, I meant it when I kissed you. I knew exactly what I was doing. Don't you want to kiss me?" she told him as they left the police station.

"Marty, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you. But I'm just afraid you are vulnerable and I would be taking advantage of you." Roger told her looking into her eyes.

"Roger, I know I've been through a lot of trauma since last night, but the one thing I am sure of is that I like you. You have been so amazing to me and I don't know, I am attracted to you. I mean, you have stayed with me since you found me and it's just, I like you." she told him looking into his eyes.

"Sweetie, I like you too." he said smiling at her. "A lot. But don't you think you should heal before you make any decisions about your life." Roger asked taking her face into his hands.

"I don't know Roger. I just don't want to lose this. Lose you." she told him looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'm right here. You're not gonna lose me. I'm here for you." she told her firmly but gently.

"I know. It's just I wanted to kiss you." she told him smiling at him.

"I want to kiss you too. I've wanted to kiss you since before you fell asleep in my arms last night." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Roger, I feel so safe with you." she told him clutching onto his chest.

"Good. You should feel safe. How about we get home?" he asked her looking down at her kissing her head.

"Yeah, I gotta go through my stuff." she said as they started walking.

"No, you have to rest. I'll go through your stuff and set up your room." he told her as they walked through New York City.

"Yes dear." she said teasing him. "So, what do you do?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm a singer/songwriter. I mean, that's what I want to do. I perform at clubs on the weekends. I actually work as a bartender part time to help pay the bills and buy medicine. That's where I was coming from last night. What do you do?" he told her feeling uncomfortable talking about himself.

"I'm a writer. Fiction mostly." she answered as they approached the building.

"Well, here we are." he said opening the door for her.

"Thanks Roger." she said as she clutched the railing trying to climb up the stairs.

"Allow me." he said picking her up into his arms and kissing her.

"You just wanted an excuse to do that." she said giggling.

"Maybe." he answered as he carried her up the stairs to the loft. As they walked in he set her down on the floor. Mark and Collins were sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for them to get home. "What's up guys?" he said as he and Marty stopped laughing.

"Detective Benson called. They caught the guy." Collins yelled cheerfully.

"Are you serious?" Marty asked as her face went serious.

"Of course we are. We would never kid about something like that. She said he confessed and it's over. You don't have to go to court. He's taking a plea. He's goin away for a long time." Mark told her as she crumbled in Roger's arms.

"I can't believe it. They got him." she cried as Roger dropped to the floor with her.

"It's OK. I'm here." he told her holding her in his arms as Mark and Collins looked on.

"But why did he do this to me. That's all I want to know. Why?" she asked crying into Roger's chest.

"Sweetie, there is no why. Some people just need to hurt other people to feel powerful. You're OK. He is gonna pay for that he did to you. Detectives Benson and Stabler will make sure of it." he whispered in her ear rocking her back and forth.

"I know." she said holding on to him tightly.

"C'mon, I'll put you in my room so you can get some rest. You have had a very emotionally draining day." he told her kissing her head.

"OK. Will you stay with me?" she asked as Roger helped her up.

"Of course. I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I want to put your room in order. I'll be in the room right next door. I'm not gonna leave." he told her holding her waist as they walked to his room as Mark and Collins looked at one another. They knew what this meant. They knew Roger and Marty had kissed. They could just tell by the way he spoke to her.

"Roger, I'm sorry I keep losing it. I mean, this is supposed to be cause for celebration and I am ruining it." she apologized as Roger fixed his bed up for her.

"Don't ever feel like you need to apologize. It is perfectly understandable given what you have been through. Don't worry about it." he told her as he held his hand out to her.

"But Mark and Collins probably think I am a lunatic." she told him laying in his arms.

"No they don't. They understand too. They aren't like that." he told her as he kissed her neck. "Now try to get some rest." he told her as he stroked her hair.

"OK. Thank you Roger." she said as her eyes closed.

"No problem Sweetie." he replied looking down at her. Once he was sure she was asleep he slipped out from under her and went out into the living room. He sat on the couch and put his head back closing his eyes.

"Is she OK?" Mark asked looking up from his camera.

"She just got to sleep. I can't believe they caught the guy. If I could get 5 minutes alone with him..." Roger said looking up as Collins put his hand on his shoulder.

"We understand Rog. But you are doing everything you could for her. She is lucky to have a guy who cares for her so much." Collins told him squeezing his shoulder.

"Well, she doesn't deserve this Collins." he told him quietly as to not wake Marty.

"No one does, man." Collins answered looking at Mark. "So when did you guys kiss?" he asked looking at Roger with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked coyly as to not admit to anything.

"We can tell you did Roger. We've known you long enough." Mark chimed in looking up at Roger smiling.

"On the way home from the police station. It just happened. She kissed me and I tried to tell her it was too soon after what had happened to her and then I kissed her back." Roger told them smiling. "Did you know she's a writer. She writes fiction." he told them sitting up leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Really?" Collins asked taking his joint out from behind his ear.

"That's a coincidence." Mark told him laughing.

"I know. Do you guys want to help me clean out your old room for her?" Roger asked looking at Collins.

"You mean, she's not sleeping in your room?" Collins asked smiling at him.

"No, it's way too soon. Especially given what she's been through. I want to take this slow. For her. I don't want her to get scared." Roger told them getting up.

"Yeah, I'm game." Mark said getting up too.

"I want it to be ready for her to sleep in tonight. Mark, do we have any clean sheets and extra pillows?"  
he asked heading to what will now be Marty's bedroom.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me go check." he answered going into the chest acrossed the room.

"Collins, is there anything you need in there or can we throw everything out?" he asked as he started moving stuff out of the way of the bed.

"I can't believe it. Roger Davis cleaning. I guess there's a first for everything." Collins commented laughing.

"Well she needs a bedroom, Collins. And she can't very well be expected to go through our crap, especially in her condition." Roger told him going through a box and taking something out. "And I am not even going to ask what the hell this is for." he told Collins laughing.

"Yeah man, you don't want to know." Collins told him grabbing the odd shaped item. Let's just bring this stuff to my place and I'll go through them there and then give whatever I don't want to good will or something." Collins said taking the boxes off of his old bed and setting them on the floor.

"I really appreciate this Collins. I want Marty to be comfortable here." he told him sitting next to him.

"I know man. I am really proud of the way you're being. The old Roger would be wanted to sleep with her. You are really a new man." Collins told him putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Collins, when I found her last night you should have seen the fear in her eyes. She was scared to death. I tried to leave to call 911, but she didn't want me to leave her so I brought her up here. She was so beaten and bloodied. I was so scared for her. She seemed to need me so much that I couldn't leave her. I fell asleep in my room last night just holding her. She feels safe when I'm around. I hate that this happened to her and will make sure it never happens again. But I am gonna do whatever it takes to make her feel safe again. If cleaning this room up for her and giving her a safe place means she is gonna feel safe, then I'm gonna do it." Roger told him putting his head in his hands and leaning on his knees with his elbows.

"I understand Roger. She does need you. But I don't want you two to base a relationship on that need. In time, you could become a reminder of what happened to her and she may want to just get away and start over. Are you gonna be ready for that?" Collins asked him as Roger looked up at her.

"Do I want her to leave? No. Do I want her to feel safe? Yes. If I ever become a reminder of what happened to her, I will not hesitate to let her go. I just want her to be OK." Roger told him getting up to continue the cleaning process.

"That's pretty big of you to say now. But what are you gonna do when it really happens?" Collins asked getting up to help him.

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it right now. All I know is she needs to feel safe now and I'm gonna do my damndest to make sure she feels that way." Roger told him piling some boxes on top of each other outside the door.

"I get it Rog." Collins told him looking inside his old dresser drawers to make sure they are cleaned out.

"Rog, I found some sheets but you took all the extra pillows for your room." Mark said coming in, his hair was a mess and he was carrying the sheets.

"No problem. I'll just give her some of he ones for my room. Are those clean?" he asked as he continued to move stuff cleaning out the room." Roger asked as he looked up at Mark.

"They smell spring fresh." Mark told him sniffing the sheets.

"Blankets. We have to get her some blankets." Roger told him as he looked around the room to see if he needed to move anything else.

"Got it covered Roger. You are being so, unlike you." Mark commented as he put the pile of sheets on the bed.

"Well Mark, she needs to be comfortable." Roger asked taking the sheets off of the bed and placing them on the dresser to flip the mattress.

"OK Rog." Mark told him looking at Collins.

"Where's the broom?" Roger asked rushing out of the room.

"In the closet by the kitchen. But Roger, you don't sweep." Mark told him watching him run around.

"I need to clean that room Mark. Stop giving me shit about it and help." Roger told him carrying the broom back to the bedroom to sweep. "When I'm done with the floor, I'm gonna need some help with setting things up. We need a lamp in here." Roger said as she began sweeping up some dirt and dust.

"No problem Roger. Just tell us what you need us to do." Collins told him putting his arm on Mark's shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys. I just need to do this. I have to go back to her old apartment and get the rest of her stuff, but I can't leave without telling her. When she wakes up can you stay with her Mark so me and Collins can go finish getting her stuff?" Roger asked taking a break.

"No problem Roger..." Mark began as Marty began to scream.

"Roger, Roger help." she cried as Roger dropped the broom and ran to his room.

"Marty, Marty I'm here. Marty wake up you're OK. Everything is OK now. I'm here." he whispered taking her into his arms.

"Roger, I felt like it was happening again. When is this gonna stop?" she cried clutching his shirt.

"I don't know Baby. I don't know. I wish I could make it all go away." he told her caressing her hair as he kissed her head.

"Rog, we're gonna finish up in the other room." Collins told him quietly as he and Mark stepped out of the doorway to finish what Roger had started in the other room.

"She really does need him, doesn't she?" Collins asked as he looked at Mark.

"Since last night. Yeah..." Mark told him as the phone rang. "Hello?... Det. Benson, how can I help you?... not good. She just had a nightmare, Roger is in with her now... she has to what? But I thought you said he confessed?... Fucking lawyers... Yeah, I'll tell them... Thanks for calling. Bye." Mark said slamming the phone down.

"What happened?" Collins asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"That scumball got a lawyer who had his confession thrown out. Marty has to go down there to ID him and probably testify." Mark told him as Marty and Roger stood in the doorway of his room.

"Oh my God." she said burying her head in Roger's chest crying again.

"How did this happen?" Roger asked holding her close.

"Lawyers, Rog." Collins told him getting up to go to Marty. "Don't worry baby girl. We're here. We'll take care of you. Right guys?" he told her caressing her back.

"Of course. You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Sweetie." Roger said kissing her head.

"That's right. We're not going anywhere." Mark answered walking towards them.

"Thank you. All of you." she said looking up at her cheerleaders.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know if I can do this Roger." she told him holding on to him tightly.

"Marty, you don't have to if you don't want to, but this guy will walk if you don't do this." Det. Benson told her quietly looking up at Roger.

"Baby, you need to do this. You need to face him and see what a coward he is. He can't hurt you anymore." Roger told her kissing her head.

"I know, you're right Roger. I need to do this. Will you be with me?" she asked as Det. Stabler cut in.

"I'm sorry Marty, Roger can't come in with you. But Det. Benson and I will be right there with you. Roger will be right out here." Det. Stabler told her as he reached for the door knob.

"OK. Will you stay right here, Roger?" she said looking up at him desperately.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere Marty. I'm right here. Just pick out the guy who hurt you." he told her as she and the Detectives entered the room.

"Now Marty, they can't see you but you can see them. Just take your time and if you recognize anyone tell us what number he is holding and tell us where you know him from." Det. Benson told her bringing her further into the room to the large window.

"OK. I think I'm ready." she told them as the curtain opened and she saw 5 men standing in the other room holding numbers. She recognized him right away. "Oh my God, it's number 4." she said turning her head away beginning to cry.

"Where do you recognize him from, Marty?" Det. Stabler asked her as Det. Benson rubbed Marty's back.

"He is the man who hurt me. He raped me in that alley last night and then beat me repeatedly." she told them as Det. Benson and Det. Stabler exchanged a confident look.

"Thank you Marty. You did really good. You can go back out to Roger now." Det. Benson told her opening the door for her where Roger was waiting anxiously.

"He was in there Roger. I recognized him." she told him crying as she put her face into his chest.

"It's OK Marty. Detectives Benson and Stabler are gonna make sure he pays. Can I take her home now?" he asked caressing her head.

"Yes Roger. Thank you for coming in. You were really brave Marty. Thank you. Call me if you need anything, but it looks like Roger has it all under control." she said handing Marty her card smiling at Roger.

"Thank you Detectives." Roger said as he turned around with his arm still around Marty as they left the station.

"How did it go?" Collins asked as he and Mark came out of Marty's room.

"It went fine. I id'd him. It's weird, you know. When I first saw him, I was so scared. But then when I left the building, I felt like a weight was lifted off of me. I don't know, I guess it's because I faced him." she told them smiling.

"That's great baby girl. We are so proud of you." Collins told her kissing her on the head.

"Thanks Collins." she said holding onto Roger who was now smiling bigger than he has in long time.

"Hey, we have a surprise for you." Mark said smiling at her.

"What did you guys do?" she asked coming into the loft more looking at Mark.

"Close your eyes." Collins told her as they took her arm and brought her gently into her room. "Tada." he exclaimed as Marty opened her eyes.

"You guys did all this?" she told them looking at her room. It was decorated simply with some of her things. The bed was made and a couple of Roger's pillows were on the bed. There was a lamp in the corner which lit the room beautifully.

"Guys, you did all this when we were gone?" Roger asked them pulling Marty closer.

"We even went to Marty's old place to get the rest of her things for you. Your old roommate is a uber bitch by the way." Collins told her standing behind them in the doorway.

"You guys are incredible. I have never met anyone like you." she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well, we try." Mark told her glad to see her so happy.

"It feels like home." she told them as Roger took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Ew straight people kissing." Collins teased as he grabbed Mark. "I think that's our cue Mark." he continued as Roger and Marty broke their kiss laughing.

"No. I'm sorry guys. It's just this is happier then I've been in a long time. I mean especially since last night." she told them holding on to Roger's shoulders.

"We know baby girl." Collins told her touching her head gently with his large hands.

"Thanks Collins, Mark. You guys have been really great to me. And you Roger. You've been totally amazing. I don't think I could get through this without you." she told him looking up at him.

"I'm only following my heart." he told her holding her face.

"I know. Are you guys hungry? I'm starving." she told them as she looked at Collins and Mark.

"I could eat." Collins answered rubbing his stomach.

"Do you guys have anything to eat around here?" she asked leaning up to kiss Roger before heading to the kitchen.

"Not really. How about I take everyone out for dinner? Maybe we'll run into Joanne and Maureen while we're out." Roger suggested as he came up behind Marty carefully putting his arms around her waist.

"Who's Joanne and Maureen?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mark's ex and her girlfriend." Roger told her as Mark gave him a dirty look.

"Is she gay?" Marty asked caressing Roger's arms.

"Yeah. She decided she was gay right before she broke up with him." Roger told her kissing her neck.

"Thanks for that Rog. That never gets old." he told him as Marty looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Mark. Don't worry. You probablyget plenty of girls. I mean, who could resist a nice guys like you?" she told him breaking away from Roger and hugging Mark.

"Thanks Marty. How about we go get something to eat now?" Mark said as he grabbed his camera and they left the loft.

"I love my room guys. Really. I can't believe you guys got that all done in the time we were gone." she told them as they approached the Life Cafe.

"Yeah well you deserve to have your own room. You can't be expected to keep sleeping in Roger's room. It smells like a sweaty gym sock." Collins joked looking at Roger.

"It does not smell like a sweaty gym sock." Roger told him with his arm around Marty's waist.

"It smells safe to me. I don't know what it is. Maybe because it smells like Roger and he makes me feel safe." she told him as Roger pulled her closer and stuck his tongue out at Collins.

"She's only saying that because she is your girlfriend." Collins said as Roger and Marty looked at each other strangely. "Did I say something wrong, guys?" Collins asked as they stopped in front of .

"No, it's just we haven't discussed it yet." she answered looking up at Roger who was looking at her with a goofy smile. "What's with you?" she asked hitting her elbow into his stomach.

"Nothing. I just like the thought of you being my girlfriend." he told her rubbing his stomach with one hand and pulling her close with the other.

"Can we talk about this inside please? I am starving." Mark asked as he reached for the door.

"Why don't you guys go in? We'll be in in a minute." Roger told them as they entered the Cafe as he and Marty stayed outside.

"What is it Roger?" Marty asked looking up at him.

"I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. I've been wanting to since this afternoon, but I didn't want to rush you. This has been a very stressful 24 hours for you and I didn't want to..." he rambled until he was silenced by Marty's lips on his. "What was that for?" he asked looking down at her.

"You talk to much when you're nervous Roger. You asked me to be your girlfriend. Why don't you wait for my answer before you start rambling on explaining why?" she told him smiling up at him. "Now ask me the question again and then wait for my answer." she told him with her arms around his neck.

"OK. Marty, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her smiling.

"Of course I will Roger." she answered smiling back at him.

"Yesss." he yelled as he lifted her up by her waist kissing her. He reached for the door and carried her in smiling.

"I take it she said yes." Collins told him sitting at the table laughing.

"Yeah, she did." He said kissing her again.

"So is this the famous Marty?" Maureen asked looking up at them.

"Yeah, Maureen, Joanne this is Marty. We met last night." he told them as he set her down and pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?" Maureen asked extending her hand to Marty.

"It's a long story. It's actually how Roger and I met. I'd rather not talk about it right now, if that's alright?" she told her sitting at the table as Roger sat next to her and putting his arm around her.

"That's fine. You tell us when you're ready. If your Roger's girlfriend, we'll be spending a lot of time together." Joanne told her smiling.

"Thanks guys. You are all so nice. I can't believe what great friends Roger has. Collins and Mark set up my room at the loft and it's really nice." she told them taking a sip of some water.

"Your room at the loft? How come you're not sleeping in Roger's room with him? You are his girlfriend right?" Maureen asked taking a sip of beer.

"It's a long story. We are taking things slow." Roger told her taking Marty's hand on the table. "How do you feel Baby?" he asked Marty squeezing her hand.

"I'm OK. I feel better than I have felt in days, believe it or not." she told him smiling up at him.

"Good." he said kissing her again.

"You guys are so cute. It's nice to see Roger smiling and happy again." Joanne commented as everyone nodded.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked picking up a menu.

"Well, Roger isn't always this happy, let's just leave it at that." Collins said seeing Roger's eyes lower.

"What's wrong, Roger?" Marty asked looking at him and seeing his facial expressions change.

"It's long story. I'll tell you about it when we get home." he told her kissing her head.

"OK. Whenever you're ready." she said smiling at him, prompting him to smile in return.

"Thanks. So what are we gonna get?" Roger asked as the bohemians looked at each other and smiled.

"Wine and Beer." they shouted as they laughed, confusing Marty but she laughed along anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna go to bed guys. I'm tired." Mark told them as he headed to his room.

"OK. Good night Mark. Thank you again for my room. I love it." she told him as she and Roger stood in the living room holding each other.

"No problem Marty. I hope you sleep OK. I'll be right in there if you need anything." he told her smiling as he turned to go into his room.

"OK. Thanks." she said turning back to Roger who was looking at her lovingly. "What?" she asked pushing him a bit with her body.

"Nothing. I am just looking at my girlfriend, is that OK?" he replied pulling her closer to him into an embrace.

"Of course it's OK." she told him kissing him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as he kissed her back before going to the kitchen for a beer.

"Yeah, you're friends are so nice. And cool. Roger, can I ask you something?" she said taking a bottle of beer Roger had offered her.

"What is it?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

"What did Joanne mean when she said it's nice to see you happy again?" she asked sitting at the metal counter.

"Well my last two girlfriends kinda died in pretty fucked up ways. The first one April, killed herself when she found out she had AIDS, which she got from sharing needles with people, me being one of those people and Mimi died of a drug overdose on the streets. I tried helping her get clean, but she just didn't want to, so she ran away and we found her in the park dead. So I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to women." he told her sitting next to her with sad eyes.

"Well Roger, if it means anything our relationship didn't exactly start out with a candle light dinner and a violinist. Hopefully the worst is behind us." she told him looking into his eyes.

"I know. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I would have rathered not meet you if that was the only way. But we can't change anything that's already happened. All we could do is go on from here." he told her putting his arm around her and holding her close.

"I understand Roger. And thank you so much for asking me to move in and giving me space. Not all guys would be like that, you know? But I am quickly realizing that you aren't like other guys. Are you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Not exactly. I've been through a lot and it changed me." he told her holding her in his arms.

"Well, now you've changed me. I have never met anyone like you and your friends. It's amazing how nice they are to someone they just met. I mean, Collins and Mark setting up my room like that. I can't believe they did that." she told him burying her face into his chest.

"They wanted you to be comfortable." he told her caressing her head.

"It feels like home." she told him looking up at him with tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 6

"Good morning beautiful." Roger said carrying a try into Marty's bedroom to wake her up.

"Good morning Roger." she said sitting up in her bed.

"How did you sleep?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.

"Better. Thank you. What did you make me?" she asked as Roger set the tray down on the bed.

" A little of this, a little of that." he answered sitting next to her on the bed. There was toast, eggs, bacon, coffee and juice on the try for her.

"You are too good to me Roger." she told him with a smile.

"Nothing's ever too good for my girl." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Your girl. I like that." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Well you are my girl." he told her smiling down at her.

"I know. So what do you want to do today?" she asked eating a piece of bacon.

"I don't konw, you are still recovering so I was thinking maybe we should stay in." Roger said kissing her head.

"OK. But I'm gonna need to go to the store eventually today. I want to make all of you a special dinner tonight." she told him smiling.

"Baby, you don't have to do that." Roger told her eating some of her eggs.

"I know. I want to. You have all been so good tome. I want to repay you somehow." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"That sounds great. But all you need to do is get well." he told her smiling at her.

"Good morning you two." Mark said standing in the doorway of Marty's room.

"Good morning Mark." Marty said smiling up at him.

"There's breakfast out there is you want some." Roger said smiling at him.

"Thanks. How did you sleep Marty?" Mark asked looking at them.

"Good thanks. I didn't have a single nightmare." Marty told him smiling.

"Good for you." he said happily.

"Small victories, right?" she told him looking up at Roger.

"You gotta take what you can get." Mark told her smiling before going into the kitchen.

"I should go call my parents and let them know where I am." Marty said taking a deep breath.

"Are they gonna be OK with you living with me and Mark?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They hate my roommate anyway." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you gonna tell them what happened or about us?" he asked running his fingers through hair.

"I'm not gonna tell them what happened to me, but I will tell them about us." she said smiling at him.

"OK. I'm gonna clean this up. Do you need anything?" he asked leaning down to pick up the tray.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks you for my breakfast in bed." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You're welcome Baby. Anything for my girl." he said smiling at her before kissing her again.

"I'm gonna call my parents." she said carefully walking to the phone in the main living area.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked rushing to help her.

"I'm fine Roger." she said hanging on to him.

"I like wrapping my arms around you anyway." he told her kissing her head.

"So I've noticed." she said laughing.

"So sue me." he said kissing her lips.

"Never. I love it." she said laughing as she dialed the phone. "Mom, hi... yeah everything's fine. Listen I moved out of the apartment... no Carrie's boyfriend was a letch and he made me very uncomfortable. I moved in with my boyfriend, Roger and his roommate Mark... No mom, I have my own room... it's a loft. It's really cool... Well he's a rock musician who writes his won stuff and tends bar... he's really great mom. You are so gonna love him... OK. Tell dad I said hi... I will mom... Love you too. Bye." she said hanging up the phone.

"So how did it go?" Roger asked as Marty began walking slowly to the metal counter.

"Good. She was fine.with me living with you guys. I know she would be." she said sitting carefully on the stool.

"Good, I'm glad." he said kissing her head.

"Well Roger, I'm happy." she told him smiling up at him.

"Me too Baby." he said smiling back at her.


	6. Chapter 7

"Marty, are you ready to go? We have to be at the hospital in a half an hour." Roger asked pacing around outside her room.

"Almost Roger. I'll be out in a second." she said getting around better than she had in a week.

"Baby, we gotta go. We're gonna be late." he told her still pacing.

"OK, I'm ready. How do I look?" she said, her bruises had faded enough to be covered with concealer and her hair hung down past her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful." he told her kissing her before pulling her into an embrace.

"Roger, I thought we had to go." she asked smiling at him.

"We do Baby. You look so beautiful." he told her smiling at her.

"Well thank you. The miracles of make up." she said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Well whatever you did, you look beautiful." he told her smiling before leading her out of the loft.

"Miss O'Brien, you will be happy to know your results came back negative. But you are not out of the woods yet. You still have to come back in 3 months and I still want you to continue taking the AZT, just in case." the doctor said as she and Roger held each others hands.

"Thank you so much doctor. I'll be back in 3 months." she said as she and Roger left the hospital.

"Well at least you're negative this time." Roger said holding her close.

"Yeah this time. But I still have to come back in 3 months and keep taking the AZT." she said as they walked home.

"Baby, it's just a precaution. If you're positive, we'll deal with it. Together." he told her leaning over to kiss her.

"I know we will." she said looking up at him as they arrived at the loft.

"So how'd it go?" Collins asked anxiously.

"I'm negative this time, but I have to go back in 3 months and keep taking my AZT just in case." she said as he wrapped his arms around her in happiness.

"Oh thank God. Babygirl. That's the best news I could have ever heard." he said smiling at her.

"That's really great Marty. We're happy for you." Mark said smiling at her.

"Does anyone notice anything different about my girl?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"Your bruises are gone. You are one beautiful girl." Collins said holding her face in his hands.

"Not completely, but make up helps a lot." she said smiling at them.

"He's right. You are really beautiful Marty." Mark said beginning to film her and Roger.

"Oh great. Now you're in trouble Baby. He's gonna be filming you all the time." Roger said holding her in his arms.

"That's OK Honey. I don't mind being filmed with you." she said leaning up to kiss him as Mark filmed.

"That's going in my new documentary." Mark said winding his camera.

"Oh yeah? What's this one gonna be about?" Marty asked still in Roger's arms.

"It's gonna be about love and people with HIV." he said filming again.

"That sounds great Mark." Collins said as Roger kissed Marty on her head and held her closer.

"Are you OK Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine Baby. I just need to lay down. Do you wanna come?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said smiling at him.

"We'll go celebrate after our nap, OK guys?" Roger asked smiling at Mark and Collins.

"Sure Rog. We'll call Maureen and Joanne. I'm sure they would love to hear the good news." Mark said smiling at them as they disappeared into Roger's room.

"Is everything OK Roger?" Marty asked as she sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something." he said smiling at her.

"Well I wanted to tell you something too. But you first." she told him smiling.

"OK. Marty, I know we've only been together a week, but a lot's happened in a week. Marty, I'm in love with you." he said smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Roger, I'm in love with you too." she told him smiling at him.

"Yeah?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." she said as he jumped up and took her in his arms.

"I love you Marty." he said kissing her over and over again.

"I love you too Roger." she said laughing as she kissed him.

"I want you to know that this doesn't change anything. I mean, I'm still OK waiting as long as you need to make love." he told her tenderly.

"I know. And I appreciate it. Because I don't think I'm ready yet." she told him hugging him.

"Good, because I like holding you anyway." he said kissing her.

"Let's lay down. I want to hang out tonight with everyone. Without those damn bruises." she said leaning up to kiss him before laying down.

"I love you Marty." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said laying on his chest.

"Rog, Marty are you guys decent?" Mark asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah Mark come in." Roger said as he and Marty woke up.

"We're meeting Maureen and Joanne in an hour at the Life." he said standing in the doorway as they lay in bed on top of the covers.

"Thanks Mark. I should shower to at least fix my hair." Marty said leaning up to kiss Roger before getting up.

"Marty, I love you." Roger said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I love you too Roger.' she said smiling as she squeezed past Mark to go in the shower.

"You love her? Since when?" Mark asked smiling at him.

"This afternoon. I told her when we came in to lay down." Roger told him smiling back as he ran a brush through his hair.

"Roger, that's great. I'm so happy for you two, but it's only been a week since..." Mark started quietly.

"I know. Mark, I love her. I'm not gonna rush her into sleeping with me. Besides, I like the way things are. When she's ready, she'll let me know and I'll make sure it's the most special night of her life. But for now, I just want to date her." Roger said leaning against the dresser.

"The great Roger Davis, rock star, sex god is in love. Wow, I thought I'd never see the day. At least not like this. Rog, you're really in love with her, aren't you?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Mark, I really am. I mean holding her is enough. I love just being with her. She makes me feel whole." he said smiling at him.

"Rog, that's great. I'm really happy for you." Mark said hugging him.


	7. Chapter 8

"Roger, I'm gonna be late." Marty said rushing around the loft.

"I know Baby. I'm coming. Give me a minute." he said coming out of his room.

"Honey, your hair looks great. Let's go." she said putting her jacket on.

"Are you sure you're ready Baby? It's only been a month." he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm sure. I'm fine. The bruises have been gone for a while and I'm walking fine. I have to go back to work eventually." she told him smiling up at him.

"As long as you're sure." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sure Roger. And you're gonna pick me up, right?" she asked holding the front of his shirt.

"Yes I'm gonna pick you up." he said smiling at her as he took her face in his hands.

"Then I'm good." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, Let's go." he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you Baby." she said smiling up at him.

"Are you ready?" Roger asked as they stood outside the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger. Thank you." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Marty. You know that, right?" he asked holding her hand tight.

"Yes Roger, I now. I love you too." she told him wrapping her arms aorund his waist.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm serious Marty. Don't just stick it out. If it's too much you call me." he told her burying his face in her hair.

"I will Roger. I promise. I better go in." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK. I love you Marty." he said kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger. I'll see you later." she said smiling at him before going inside.

"Hey Rog. Did Marty get off for her first day at work?" Mark asked as Roger entered the loft.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off." he answered quietly as he sat on the couch.

"How was she?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"Incredible, as usual. I'm the mess." Roger said laying his head back.

"Rog, she'll be fine. It's been a month. All of her wounds are healed and she doesn't have nightmares anymore." Mark told him sitting next to Roger.

"Yeah, she's a rock. I'm the one who's nervous as hell. What if she gets scared and I'm not there?" Roger said sweeping his hair back.

"She'll be fine Roger. She's the strongest person I know. If she needs you, she'll call." Mark said looking over at him.

"I know. I'm just worried about her. She hasn't been out of the loft without you, me or Collins with her in a month." Roger told him resting his head in his hands.

"Roger, you have to believe she knows what she's doing. You've been taking care of her for a month and she's strong enough to go back to work. You did that for her." Mark told him smiling.

"I know Mark, but I love her and I'm really worried about her. I want to check on her later." Roger told him looking up at him.

"We will. Now come on. I want to show you something." Mark said as Roger followed him into his room.

"What did you do Mark?" Roger asked looking around.

"I made this for Marty's room." he told him handing him a picture frame.

"This is great Mark. She's gonna love it. She keeps complaining she has no pictures of us." Roger said smiling at the picture. It was of Marty and Roger from the previous week in the loft. They were on the couch and they were both laughing. Roger had his hands in Marty's hair and Marty had her head on Roger's shoulder.

"I figured she would." Mark said smiling at Roger who was smiling at the picture.

"God, she's beautiful." Roger said sitting on the edge of Mark's bed.

"Yeah, she is. Why don't we go for coffee? On me." Mark said smiling at Roger.

"Thanks man." Roger said looking up at Mark.

"No problem. I can see you're going through Marty withdrawal." Mark laughed as Roger handed the picture frame back to Mark.

"Very funny." Roger laughed as they left the loft.

"I was thinking tonight we could all go out to celebrate Marty going back to work." Mark said as they walked to the coffee shop.

"Let's see how Marty feels first. She might be too tired." Roger said looking in the window at Marty. She was standing at a table talking to a couple of elderly women and she was touching the chain necklace he gave her.

"She looks fine Roger." Mark said seeing her laugh.

"Yeah she does. She is so beautiful." Roger said in a trance.

"Roger, you wanna go in?" Mark asked trying to snap him out of it.

"Yeah, I do." he said going in as Marty saw them.

"There's my handsome boyfriend and wonderful roommmate.What are you guys doing here?" she asked excitedly leaning up to kiss Roger.

"Mark wanted to go for coffee and I figured that since I'm in love with one of the waitresses here, it would give ma a good excuse to see her." Roger said as Marty smiled up at him.

"Roger, I want you to meet my two favorite customers. This is Mrs. Klein and that's Mrs. Stewart. Ladies this is the man I was telling you about." she said smiling at the elderly women.

"Oh Margaret dear, he's more handsome than you described. It's a pleasure to meet you Roger. This young lady has been talking about you all morning." Mrs Stewart said looking up at Roger.

"She is the most wonderful woman I've ever met." Roger said sweeping her into his arms.

"He's a keeper Margaret." Mrs. Klein said smiling at them.

"I know Mrs. Klein." Marty said patting Roger's chest. "Why don't you guys go sit down and I'll get you menus." Marty said leaning up to kiss Roger.

"OK Baby. It was very nice meeting you ladies." Roger said smiling at the ladies."

"It's nice meeting you too Roger. You keep our Margaret happy OK?" Mrs Stewart said smiling at the young couple.

"I will Mrs. Stewart." he said smiling at Marty.

"Are you two checking up on me?" Marty asked as Roger and Mark sat at a table.

"No, I just needed to see you. I was gonna check up on you later." Roger said smiling at her.

"OK. Well I'm off at 4 so how about we call everyone and hang out at the Life Cafe?" she said smiling down at him.

"That's what I was thinking, but Roger wanted to see how you were feeling." Mark said filming them.

"Oh he did, did he? My protective boyfriend." she said reaching out to caress his face.

"Well it's your first day back at work and I wanted to make sure you didn't tire yourself out." he said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"You take such good care of me, but you worry too much Roger. I'm fine." she said leaning down to kiss him.

"I can't help it Baby. I worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to the woman I love." he said smiling at her.

"I know Roger. I love you too." she said smiling at him. "But you guys better order something or my boss is gonna fire me." she said laughing.

"Two coffee's please." Mark said smiling at them.

"OK. I'll be right back." she said going behind the counter for the coffee.

"She is so beautiful." Roger said watching her.

"Earth to Roger." Mark said filming him.

"Sorry Mark. She is just so beautiful, you know?" Roger said watching her behind the counter.

"Yeah I know Roger." Mark said smiling at him as Marty returned with the coffee.

"What are you looking at?" Marty asked smiling at Roger as she poured the coffee.

"You. I can't help it. You are so beautiful." Roger said looking up at her.

"Yeah, well I have to get back to work now. I love you." she said kissing him.

"I love you too Marty." he sia smiling up at her as she went back to work.

"So, what is going on with you today?" Mark asked watching Roger watch Marty.

"I don't know. I'm so in love with her and I'm not even sleeping with her." Roger whispered watching her talk to another waitress.

"I know, but Roger you need to wait until she's ready. It's only been a month." Mark said sipping his coffee.

"I know. And I'm fine with it. Really I am. I love her and as long as I have her, I don't care how long I have to wait." he said smiling at her across the room.

"OK." Mark said finishing his coffee.

"How was your first day at work Marty?" Maureen asked sitting across the table in the Life Cafe.

"Ask Roger. Him and Mark spent most of the day there." she said looking up at him.

"What? I just wanted to see you." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you were there. I needed to see you too." she told him kissing him.

"That's so sweet." Joanne said smiling at them.

"Oh Marty, I have something for you for your room." Mark said taking out a wrapped gift.

"What did you do Mark?" Marty asked opening it.

"Just a little something I thought you'd like." he told her smiling.

"This is great Mark. I've been wanting a picture of me and Roger for my room." she said looking at the picture.

"I love that picture. You guys look so cute." Maureen said leaning over.

"Isn't this from last week?" Marty asked looking at Mark.

"Yeah, it was when I was filming everyone at the loft." Mark said smiling at her and Roger looking at the picture.

"I love your smile Roger." Marty said looking up at Roger.

"Well I was happy to be with my girlfriend." he said kissing her head.

"Thank you Mark. I love it." she said smiling at him.

"No problem Marty. There's more to come. I'm working on a bunch of them for you." he said smiling at how happy her and Roger are.

"Roger, can I talk to you outside for a minute." Marty asked looking up at him.

"Sure Baby. We'll be right back." Roger said following Marty outside.

"Roger, I love you." Marty said looking up at him smiling.

"I love you too Marty. You know that. What's the matter?" Roger asked holding her in his arms.

"I'm ready Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"Ready for what Baby." he asked confused.

"Roger. Honey, I'm ready. I want to be with you." she said smiling at him.

"Are you sure Baby? We don't have to." he aksed holding her.

"I know we don't have to. Roger I love you and I want to be with you. With everything that's happened this past month, I have had a lot of time to think When I fell in love with you I still recovering and you were so patient with me. Every night you'd sleep with me in my room so I could get to sleep and when I had nightmares, you'd sit up with me to comfort me and you've been everything to me. Roger I've been ready for a while now. I just didn't want to push you." she told him smiling at him through her tears.

"Baby, I just want to make sure you're OK. I want you to be comfortable. The last thing I want is to traumatize you whle I'm trying to show you I love you." he said holding her face in his hands.

"I know. I want to be with you. You have no idea how hard it's been to have you lay right next to me and now make love to you." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you." he told her kissing her.

"So how about we cut this celebration short and get home." she suggested smiling at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roger said wrapping his arms around her before they went back inside to say goodbye to everyone else. They went back to the loft. They barely made it inside before they were taking each other's clothes off. They went into Marty's room and fell onto the bed.

"Roger, I love you." Marty said pulling him to her.

"I love you too Margaret." he said opening the condom wrapper and placing it on himself.

"Roger, make love to me." she whispered as they rolled around on the bed.

"With pleasure my love." he told her kissing her repeatedly as they began to make love. Roger was gentle and caring. He wanted their first time together to be special and memorable and it was. When they were done they laid in each other's arms. "Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have never been better." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good. I love you." he said kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger." she said before thye fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 9

"Good morning Baby." Roger said smiling down at Marty as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Roger." she said smiling up at him. "We should get up." she said leaning on his chest.

"But I don't want to get up." Roger said smiling at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I have to go to work Roger and so do you." she told him smiling at him.

"I never want to leave this bed." he said kissingh er head.

"Me neither, but we have to. We have jobs and friends. We can't spend our whole lives in bed Roger." she told him laughing.

"I know." he told her reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Are we gonna tell Mark about us." Marty asked getting dressed.

"He'll figure it out Baby." he told her slipping into his boxers and jeans from the night before.

"I know, I just think we should be the ones to tell him." Marty said smiling at him as she got dressed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go talk to him. You finish getting dressed." he said leaning over to her kissing her passionately.

"Thank you Honey. I love you Roger." she said smiling up at him as she held onto his shirt.

"I love you too Marty." he said before leaving the room.

"Hey Rog. Is Marty up for work?" Mark asked sitting at the metal table waiting for the coffee to be ready.

"Yeah she is. Listen Mark, I have something I want to tell you." Roger said sitting on the stool.

"What's up Rog?" he asked looking up over at him.

"Marty and I slept together last night." Roger said smiling over at him.

"That's great Roger. Is she OK?" Mark asked concerned.

"Yeah Mark. She's great. She told me last night she was ready and I told her there was no rush but, she insisted. Mark, I was so nervous." Roger said quietly leaning in to him.

"I know Rog, but you guys have been through a lot this past month. With everything she's been through, you had to wait until she was ready. I'm happy for you two. You deserve this." Mark said smiling at him.

"Thanks Mark. That means a lot coming from you." Roger said as Marty came out of her room dressed for work. "There's the most beautiful girl in the world." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Good morning Mark." Marty said smiling at Mark as she held Roger.

"Good morning Marty. I heard you guys took a very big step last night. Congratulations." Mark said smiling at her.

"Thanks Mark." she said laughing as Roger nuzzled her neck.

"Now maybe Roger will stop gushing over you so much." he told her laughing.

"Not a chance. I am more in love with her than I ever was." he said kissing her.

"And I'm more in love with him too Mark." she told him smiling.

"Oh great. I guess I'm in for it." Mark said laughing.

"I guess so." she said smiling at Roger. "Honey we have to be going soon." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"OK. Just let me get changed and we'll go." he said leaning up to kiss her before going into his room to change his clothes.

"I'm glad to see everything is working out with you two." Mark said pouring coffee into the travel mugs for Marty and Roger.

"Yeah it is. Last night just felt right, you know. I mean, I love him. I really love him Mark." she told him smiling.

"I know. And he loves you too. You should have seen him yesterday when he got back from dropping you off at work. He was so worried about you being out of the loft without me, him or Collins there for you. Then when we got there, he just stood outside staring at you and saying how beautiful you are. He couldn't take his eyes off of you." Mark said smiling at her.

"He is probably the most amazing man I have ever met. I mean, he writes me songs, he's so kind and gently." she said staring at his bedroom door.

"Yeah well Roger is definitely in love with you. I remember the night he found you. He was so protective and so worried about you. He wouldn't leave your side. In the hall at the hospital, he was pacing back and forth and staring at the door saying how he needed to be in there with you. You shouldn't be going through this alone." Mark said smiling at her as she made hers and Roger's coffee.

"I know. I mean when I heard his voice in the alley, it was so gentle and kind. He wanted to go call 911 but I begged him not to leave me. So he picked me up and carried me up here. And never left my side. Not just anyone would do that. I mean, I didn't fall in love with him that night, but I guess all the time I spent with him as he was taking care of me, I got to know him and I fell in love with him." she said smiling at him.

"I'm glad Marty. I mean, I'm glad something good came out of what happened to you." Mark said as Roger came out of his room.

"Something amazing came out of it." she whispered to him as Roger came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready Baby." he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye Mark. I'll see you later." she said smiling at Mark as they left the loft.

"See you later Marty." he said drinking his own coffee.

"So what did you and Mark talk about?" Roger asked with his arms around her as they walked down the stairs.

"You and why I love you so much." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're sweet and gentle and kind." she said smiling up at him.


	9. Chapter 10

"Miss O'Brien, I have your test results and I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're positive for HIV." the doctor said quietly as Marty and Roger both broke down.

"But she was negative 2 and a half months ago." Roger asked crying as he held Marty in his arms.

"Well the virus sometimes takes time to make it's way into the system making it detectable with blood tests. That's why we asked her to continue taking the AZT and come back to get tested again. But we caught it early and as long as she stays on her medication, she should be healthy for a long time. Your viral load is low and your t-cell count is high, which is good." he told her optimistically.

"OK. Roger it's not the end of the world. You know that better than anyone. Everything is gonna be fine. I love you." she told him through her tears.

"I know. I love you too Marty. We'll get through this together. I promise." he told her kissing her head.

"I know we will." she said as the doctor gave her another prescription for AZT and they left the doctor.

"How'd it go guys?" Collins asked jumping up to see how Marty was seeing her and Roger had been crying.

"I'm positive. But it's OK. We're gonna get through this. It's not the end of the world. You guys are living proof of that, right." she said starting to cry again as Roger held her and Mark lowered his camera.

"I'm so sorry Marty." he said beginning to put his camera down.

"No, Mark you keep filming. This should be part of your documentary." she said turning to him.

"Are you sure?" Mark said still holding the camera.

"Yes. You wanted to do a documentary on love and people with HIV. This is what your documentary is about." she told him through her tears.

"Are you sure Baby? I'm sure Mark could get footage somewhere else." Roger asked looking down at her.

"No, this is more personal. He needs to film this Roger. The world needs to see this." she insisted holding his face.

"OK Baby. OK. Mark you heard my girl. Start filming again." Roger told him smiling through his tears.

"Are you OK Baby girl?" Collins asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Why don't we go to the Life Cafe tonight? We'll call Maureen and Joanne and we'll celebrate life." Marty said wiping her eyes as she smiled at them.

"Baby, maybe we should stay in tonight." Roger suggested quietly.

"No Roger. I want to go out and be around as many people who love me as possible. Pleas. Don't baby me. I'm just gonna go lay down for a little while. Collins, can you call Maureen and Joanne please?" Marty said as she dragged Roger into her room, which was filled with picutres of everyone that Mark gave her.

"No problem Baby girl." Collins answered quietly as the door closed.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roer asked his face still wet with tears.

"I will be. I just need to..." she started before crying again and beginning to fall to the floor as Roger caught her. "Oh Roger, how could this happen to me. I always practice safe sex, I'm not an intravenis drug user and I'm nto promiscuous. How? Why?" she asked breaking down in Roger's arms.

"I don't know Baby. I don't know. I'm so sorry." he told her crying with her as he held her tight.

"It's not your fault Roger. You didn't do this to me. That guy in the alley did. I just can't believe I'm HIV positive." she told him grabbing his shirt.

"You're gonna be OK Baby. I promise. We'll take care of you just like we always have." he said as tears fell freely from his big green eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed to get that out. I'll be OK." she said looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"Baby, you're allowed to have a breakdown. Do you wanna lay down with me for a little while?" he asked smiling down at her as she wiped his tears and he wiped hers.

"Yeah I do. I need to lay with you." she said as he picked her up off of the floor and put her in bed before laying next to her wrapping himself around her protectively.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this." he whispered as she turned to look at him.

"It's OK Roger. You have protected me from everything else. This was just beyone your control." she told him bringing him closer to her.

"I can't believe she's postive man. No one deserves that. Especially not her. She never hurt anybody." Collins said quietly hanging up the phone.

"Yeah well she seems determined to live her life with Roger. She's the strongest person I know. If anyone could get through this it's her." Mark said quietly gathering up film.

"I know. I just hope she broke down. I wouldn't want her to be in denial. That's never a good thing." Collins said leaning up as his eyes filled with tears.

"Are you OK Collins?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"Does it ever end man? When are the people we love gonna stop getting this." he said crying quietly in his hands.

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's senseless." Mark said putting his arms around the larger man to comfort him.

"Yeah it is. I mean with everything she's been through already. The rape, the nightmares and now this. I hoped her and Roger would have their happy ending." Collins said as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"What's going on out here?" he asked looking over at a crying Collins.

"How's our girl?" Collins asked wiping his eyes.

"She had a little meltdown, but other than that she's a rock. You know her." Roger said with a weak smile.

"Good. I don't want her to pull a you." Collins said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I was pretty deep in denial, wasn't I?" Roger said sitting down next to Collins.

"Yeah you were. But you came around." Collins said as tears filled his eyes again.

"Are you OK?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I just can't believer she's positive. She doesn't deserve this." Collins said crying again.

"None of you do." Mark said quietly looking down as he began to cry.

"You two better get over this now. I don't want anyone breaking down in front of Marty." Roger said pointing at them.

"No problem Roger. How are you holding up?" Mark asked wiping his eyes.

"Like shit. My girl has HIV. She could have gotten it from me. I mean, we took precautions every time we slept together, but you never know." Roger said breaking down.

"Rog, you did not give it to her. You're careful. You can't think that way." Collins said putting his arms around him to comfort him.

"I love her man. I love her so much I want to marry her, but I could have hurt her." Roger told him burying his face in Collins chest to muffle his cries.

"You did not hurt me Roger." Marty said quietly from the bedroom doorway as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." he said wiping his eyes before going to her.

"You didn't hurt me Roger. That guy in the alley did. You have done nothing but protect me. Every time you and I made love, you took such good care of me. You love me and ech time we make love, you showed me that. I f you want to be pissed of at the guy who hurt me, be pissed off. Cry, break something, throw things, punch a pillow. Honey it's OK. But I'm gonna tell all of you right now, once we leave this loft tonight, no more tears. I'm serious. So everyone better call Maureen and Joanne and tell them they better get it out before we meet them at the Life Cafe. I want to celebrate life from now on. Do more writing, Roger I want to see you on stage performing, Mark I want to help you film your documentary and Collins I want you to cause as much anarchy as your body lets you. Our lives are being shortened enough by this. I don't want to waste any time crying for when I'm gone. What's that you're always saying Collins? No day but today? I like that. I love you guys so much. Mark and Collins, you guys are my protective big brothers and Roger, my love. I don't know what I would do without you.You are the love of my life. I want to enjoy my life with you guys." she said lecturing them wiping her eyes.

"OK Baby. We'll do things your way. You want us to stop crying? Done. You want to see me on stage performing? Done Baby. We're gonna do everything you wanna do. We're gonna have fun. No regrets." Roger said holding her close as he kissed her head.

"I'm serious Roger. You go in your room and take it out on your bed and pillows before we leave this house. I don't want you looking at me and crying later." she told him pointing at him.

"OK Baby. I love you. I'll do anything for you." he said taking her in his arms again.

"You are one tough Baby girl." Collins said getting up to hug her.

"That goes for you two. I'm not gonna have my mortality put in my face everytime I look at you guys. Treat me like you always did. And I'm serious someone better call Maureen and Joanne and relay my message. But right now, I want to talk to my boyfriend." Marty said dragging Roger to his room.

"Yes ma'am. Now that's my girl." Collins said laughing going to the phone.

"Didn't you yell at me enough outside?" Roger asked as Marty leaned up to kiss him.

"No. I was serious Roger. I want you to get this out. Punch your pillows. Throw something." she said pointing at his bed.

"I don't want to punch my pillows." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, you have to let this out. You're gonna have a breakdown one of these days if you don't get it out now." she told him holding his face.

"Marty, I love you so much. I don't want to lose you." he told her taking her hand and leading her to the bed and picking up the picture Mark gave him of the two of them sleeping on the couch together.

"Well it's a little late for that Roger. All that matters now is how we spend the time we do have together." she said smiling at him.

"Do you remember when this picture was taken?" he asked looking at the picture.

"Of course I do. We were up all night talking and we fell asleep just after 5 in the morning. My bruises had just healed and you were playing with my hair for two hours. We slept until noon and Mark had been filming us for hours." she said laughing.

"I want to move into your room." he said caressing her cheek.

"You want to move into my room?" she repeated looking at him.

"Yeah I do. I want to live with you. I don't want to have seperate bedrooms anymore." he said smiling at her.

"But Roger we've been living together for 3 months and sleeping in the same bed almost that whole time." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah but we've always had your room and my room. I want to have a room taht's ours. Does that make any sense." he asked holding her face in his hands.

It makes perfect sense. I would love to have you officially move into my room." she said kissinghim.

"Good. I love you Marty." he said holding her.

"I love you too Roger." she said holding him tighter. "So are you good now? Do you need to throw anything?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get ready to go out and celebrate life." he said kissing her.

"Well I was hoping to make love in your bed again one last time whole it's still yours." she whispered kissing his neck.

"OK, you twisted my arm." he said laying her down on the bed to make love with her.


	10. Chapter 11

"OK, did anyone call Maureen?" Marty asked rushing around the loft fluffing her hair.

"Yes, I called her and Joanne and told them no tears. Ever." Collins said laughing.

"Good, I wanna have fun tonight." she told him smiling.

"Baby, did you take your AZT?" Roger asked taking his.

"I was just gonna do that Honey. Thank you." she said going into the kitchen to take it as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Are we ready?" Mark asked coming out of his room.

"Yeah, we're ready. Do you have enough film Mark?" she asked looking over at him.

"I have enough for 10 documentaries." he said picking up his bag which was full.

"Good. Any last minute breakdowns? Remember once we're out that door the moment has passed." Marty said looking at Roger.

"Why is it always me you look at?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just checking my love." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Marty, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care how long or short that is." he said holding her closer.

"I love you too Roger. Are we good boys?" she asekd pointing at Mark and Collins.

"Baby girl, I'm not crossing you. You'll kick my fruity ass." Collins said as everyone laughed.

"OK, now we can go." she said smiling as Roger held Marty tight at his side.

"You guys are my poster couple for this documentary." Mark told them as he filmed them walking to the cafe.

"Thanks Mark. I give you permission to film us anytime. Except in our room. That is the one place I am all Roger's." she told him laughing.

"Deal. I'm not making a porno." Mark said laughing as they approached the Life Cafe. Maureen and Joanne were standing outside waiting for them. Maureen's eyes were all red.

"I'll handle this guys. You go inside." Collins said opening the door for Roger and Marty. "Mo, do'nt start tonight. She doesn't want anyone crying around her. Ever. She wants to celebrate life without having a bunch of gloomy faces around her. We should respect her wishes." Collins told her hugging her as she cried in his chest.

"It's just not fair for either of them." Maureen cried as Collins caressed the back of her head.

"No it's not. But she's serious Mo. No crying around her. You should have seen the way she laid into us. Even Roger." he told her laughing as Mark nodded.

"She yelled at Roger?" Maureen asked laughing.

"Yeah, he was crying with me and sit it was his fault and she flipped out." Collins said smiling down at her.

"She is one strong lady." Joanne said smiling as she watched Marty and Roger canoodling through the window.

"Yeah she sure is. Let's go in before they start having sex on the table." Mark said laughing.

"Good idea." Marueen said smiling up at him before wiping her eyes and going inside. "Hey you two, quit it. You're making everyone nauseous." Maureen said hugging her.

"Hey Maureen. Are you ready for some fun?" Marty asked smiling at Maureen as Roger caressed her head.

"I'm gonna drink you under the table girl." Maureen said laughing.

"Bring it on Mo. I'm ready for you." Marty said as Roger rolled his eyes.

"I take it I'm the designated walker?" he said smiling at Marty.

"No, I'm appointing our documentarian to be the designated walker. I want to get drunk with my boyfriend." Marty said smiling at Roger.

"Why do I have to be the sober one?" Mark asked laughing.

"Because my girl says so and it's her night." Roger said getting up to order the drinks.

"Anyway Mark, you need to be sober to document this night." Marty said winking at Mark.

"OK Marty I will." he said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Marty told him smiling as Roger came back with 2 beers and 2 shots as the waiter followed him with the rest of the drinks. "This better be tequila Mr. Davis." Marty said laughing.

"Complete with salt and lime." he said kissing hewr as he sat the shots down.

"You know me too well my love." she said kissing him.

"I know you just well enough." he said sitting down.

"I want to propose a toast. To life and love. Right now, I'm over flowing with both." Marty said as Roger kissed her head and they all drank their shots except Mark, who was documenting every moment.

"OK, now me. Marty, I love you. Because of you I'm living again. And now because of you I'm starting a new band. I want you to see me perform." he said as everyone raised their next shot to toast.

"Roger, that really wasn't a toast." Maureen said smiling at him taking the lime out of her mouth.

"That's OK Baby. I loved it." Marty said smiling at him as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I do love you Marty." he told her caressing her face.

"I know and I love you too Roger." she told him kissing him again.

"Young love, isn't it beautiful?" Collins said laughing.

"My girl is beautiful." Roger said smiling at Marty.

"She sure is." Mark told him smiling at them as Roger turned to Collins.

"What was this you were saying about wanting to marry Marty?" Collins asked asked quietly as Marty laughed with Mark, Maureen and Joanne.

"I'm trying to save up for an engagement ring. I want to ask her to marry me Collins." Roger said quietly smiling at him.

"That's great man. When are you gonna ask her?" Collins asked smiling at him.

"I don't know. I want to have her ring first." Roger told him as the waiter brought more shots.

"More shots are here. It's your turn Collins." Marty said smiling at him as she licked her hand to put the salt on it.

"OK Baby girl. I got one. No day but today." he said smiling as everyone smiled with him and took their shots.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Marty said smiling at Roger as he held her close.


	11. Chapter 12

"Rog, you gotta get ready. You have to be at the club in a half an hour for sound check." Mark yelled through their bedroom door.

"I'm right here Mark." he told him coming out of his old room with Marty.

"I wish you two would pick a room and stick to it. You're making me nuts." he said laughing as he went into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Marky. You only live once." Marty said as she and Roger held each other tight.

"Nah Baby, you can tell him. We like screwing with you." Roger said kissing her head.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Mark said drinking his water.

"Oh Honey, be nice. It can't be easy for Mark being here with us." Marty said smiling up at Mark.

"You got that right." Mark said laughing.

"Um guys, can we go please? I don't want to be late for my first show in almost 5 years." Roger said smiling at Marty.

"OK, we're coming. I'm so excited. I'm actually gonna see you on stage." Marty said kissing him before putting her jacket on.

"Yeah well you've wanted it for 4 months." he said putting his leather jacket on and grabbing his guitar case.

"Honey, you've been working really hard. You're gonna be great." Marty told him before they left the loft.

"Davis, we're on." Nick said patting Roger on the shoulder as he held Marty in his arms.

"Thanks Nick." Roger said smiling at Marty kissing her. "Wish me luck Baby." he said holding her close.

"Honey, you're gonna rock this place. I love you." she said holding him tight.

"I love you too Baby. I'm singing for you." he told her caressing her face before kissing her one last time before going up on stage.

"Go Roger." she yelled as she, Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne ran to the front.

"Hey, how's everybody doing tonight?" Roger asekd as the crowd erupted in applause.

"I love you Roger." Marty yelled jumping up and down cheering for him.

"I love you too Baby." he said giving her a wink. "I'm Roger Davis and we are Proof Positive. We have a great show in store for you, so let's get started." he announced as the music started. Roger began singing. He stared at Marty the whole time. She gushed. Singing along to every song. "I'm gonna slow it down for our last song. I wrote this song for my girlfriend, Marty a few months ago. It's called Rescue Me." he said as Maureen put her arm around Marty's shoulders.

"Sweetie, this is a beautiful song." she whispered in Marty's ear.

"Yeah it is." Marty answered as tears filled up her eyes.

"Baby, when I rescued you, you rescued me." he announced at the end of the song as the crown exploded.

"I love you Roger." she mouthed wiping her eyes.

"I love you too Marty. Will you marry me, Margaret O'Brien?" he asked as the crown hushed.

"Are you serious Roger." she asked as he took his guitar off and reached out for her to join him on stage.

"I've never been more serious Baby. I love you and want to spent the rest of my life with you." he told her taking a small engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Roger, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Of course I'll marry you. Yes." she told him crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Looks like I'm getting married." he announced as he slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up to kiss her.

"Go Roger." the bohemians shouted clapping as Mark got it all on film.

"Did you know about this?" Joanne asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I knew. You know how bad Roger is at keeping secrets." Mark said laughing as Roger and Marty kissed, still on stage.

"Way to go Roger." Collins said congratulating them as they came off stage.

"Thanks Collins." he said holding her in his arms.

"Now we need to celebrate. Roger Davis' return to the music world and him finally asking Marty to marry him." Collins shouted hugging them.

"And me being smart enough to say yes." she said holdin him tight.

"Champagne all around." Collins told the bartender.

"Will beer do?" the bartender asked smiling.

"Yeah, we don't need champagne. We can drink plenty of that at our wedding." Roger said smiling as they toasted. "To my beautiful bride to be. I love you. Thank you for saying yes." he continued raising his bottle.

"And to you Roger. You have been my everything. My hero, my protecter, my caregiver, my love and now you're my husband to be. Wow, we've come a long way in 7 months. I went from having nothing to having everything a girl could ever want. I love you so much Roger." she said crying as he put his bottle down to hold her.

"I meant what I said. You rescued me the night I found you." he whispered to her as he held her tight.

"I want your song to be our wedding song." she insisted still holding him.

"OK Baby. Anything you want." he told her as everyone looked on.

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm just so happy right now. I have never been happier than I have been these last 7 months." she said smiling as she wiped her eyes.

"I know Baby. Me neither." he said leaning down to kiss her as Collins handed her a napkin from the bar.

"Thak you Collins. I'm sorry you guys. This is supposed to be a celebreation and I'm standing here crying. Breaking my own rule." she said starting to laugh.

"It's OK Baby girl. It's your party, you can cry if you want to." Collins told her as him, Marty, Roger, Maureen and Joanne broke out in the Leslie Gore song laughing.

"Don't think we're getting off that easy. When I tell my parents, they're gonna throw us the biggest engagement party and wedding any of you have ever seen." Marty said laughing.

"Oh yeah, we know how much your parents love Roger." Mark said winding his camera.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is tell them how we really met." Marty said looking up at Roger.

"I've been telling you that for 7 months." he told her caressing her head.

"I know Honey. We'll take the railroad out to visit them tomorrow and I'll tell them everything." she told him smiling.

"OK Baby. Whatever you want to do, I'm right here." he told her smiling down at her.

"I know Roger. You've been right there this whole time." she said kissing him. As the bohemians celebrated into the night, Roger and Marty seemed to be floating. They were so happy.


	12. Chapter 13

"Baby, we have to get going. We're gonna miss the train." Roger said rushing her.

"I know Honey. I'm just really nervous. It took me forever to pick out an outfit. If I wear too much black, she'll swear I'm not eating enough and if I dress too plain she'll say I'm letting myself go. What is it about mothers that always makes you doubt yourself?" she asked coming out in a denim skirt, high heeled boots and a long sleeve shirt with a belt around her waist.

"I don't know Baby, but you look incredible." he told her kissing her as he handed her her jacket.

"Roger, you always say that." she siad smiling at him.

"Well you always look incredible." he said smiling back at her.

"I love you Roger." she told him stopping at the door.

"I love you too Marty. Now we have to go. Your dad's picking us up frojm the station." Rofer said handing her her pocket book as they left the loft.

"Hi daddy." Marty said running up to her father to hug him.

"Hi princess. Hi Roger." he said hugging his daughter giving Roger a smile.

"Hi Mr. O'Brien. How are you?" Roger asked smiling nervously.

"I'm good. I heard you performed last night. How did it go?" Mr. O'Brien asked smiling at him.

"It was amazing daddy. You should have seen him. Roger was electrifying." Marty said smiling at him.

"It was great to be performing again. Thank you." he said smiling back at her.

"We should be getting back to the house. Your mother can't wait to see you two. She's cooking for an army." Mr. O'Brien said laughing as they got into the car and rode to the O'Brien house.

"Mom, we're here." Marty called out excitedly as he mother came out from the kitchen to hug her.

"You look so beautiful Margaret." Mrs. O'Brien said smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, dad. Roger and I have something we want to tell you." Marty said as her parents sat down.

"What is it Margaret?" Mrs. O'Brien asked smiling at them.

"Well last night Roger performed for the first time in almost 5 years and he asked me to marry him. And I said yes." she told them happily holding out her left hand to show her ring.

"Oh Margaret that's wonderful. We are so happy for you two." Mrs. O'Brien said smiling as she got up to hug her daughter and Roger.

"That's that's great news you two. Welcome to the family Roger." Mr. O'Brien said shaking Roger's hand.

"Mom, dad. I need to tell you something else. It's hard, but you need to just let me get this out." Marty began as Roger clutched her hand as they sat on the couch together.

"What is it Sweetie?" Mrs O'Brien asked concerned.

"Well, mom dad. It's about how Roger and I met. We didn't meet in the coffee shop. Me and Carrie had a huge fight over her boyfriend and she thought I was sleeping with him. Which I wasn't, but she threw me out of the apartment. I was walking around trying to figure out what I was gonna do, when this guy jumped me. He took my pocket book and all my money. He also raped me. Roger was coming home from work and he heard me crying in the alley. He came to help me and he helped me through everything. The police report, identiying the guy, the line up. Everything. He was amazing. Mom, dad that was 7 months ago. I moved into the loft that night and Roger, Mark and Collins set up my room for me. And everyone has been very supportive of me through everything. Three monts after the rape, I found out I was HIV positive. The guy had AIDS. But Roger and I fell in love before that and since he's HIV positive too, we take care of each other. I didn't get it from him. That we know. He has a different strain of it." she said through her tears as Roger held her close. Her parents were crying too.

"Oh sweetie. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mrs. O'Brien asked wiping her eyes as she sat next to her daughter.

"I was scared. At first I was afraid you would wnt me to come home, but then there was no point. And then I was diagnosed and I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything. But I'm fine. Me and Roger take our medicine and we always take precautions so that we don't throw each others viral load out of whack.. And mom, dad, he took care of me. Every minute of the day. We love each other and want to spend whatever time we have left together." she told her as tears streamed down Roger's face.

"Oh sweetie. We love you. You're our daughter. We want to do anything we can for you and Roger." Mr. O'Brien said reaching out for Marty.

"Thank you daddy. We appreciate that. All we want to do is celebrate our life together. We want to be together. Just thow us a party that does that and we'll be happy." Marty said wiping her eyes.

"And we will. Don't you worry about that . There's the engagement party and the bridal shower, and of course Roger needs a bachelor party and we can't forget the wedding;." Mrs. O'Brien said hugging Marty.

"Roger, can I see in in the kitchen for a minute?" Mr. O'Brien asked smiling at Roger.

"Yes sir." he said caressing Marty's cheek before following the older man.

"Thank you for being there for her. If you hadn't found her, who know who would have... or what they would have done to her." Mr. O'Brien began before breaking down again.

"I konw. I beat myself up for a long time over it. Why didn't I leave work earlier? But Mr. O'Brien, it doesn't matter. She taught me that. There was no way for me to have known. All that matters is that she didn't have to go through it alone. I was there when she had nightmares. I carried her up the stairs when she couldnt' even walk and just made her feel safe. And while I was doing all that I fell in love with her. And she fell in love with me." Roger said as tears escaped his eyes.

"Well thank you Roger. I'm glad you found each other. And I mean it. Anything you two need. It's yours. There's nothing I won't do for you two." MR. O'Brien said hugging Roger.

"I have everything I need sir. Marty's my life." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"Are you boys OK in here?" Marty said coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah Baby. We're fine. Just some male bonding." Roger told her smilng at her.

"Now do you two have a wedding song picked out?" Mrs. O'Brien asked walking over to Mr. O'Brien.

"Yeah, last night Roger played a song he wrote for me and it's beautiful. I want that to be our wedding song." Marty told her smiling.

"That's beautiful Margaret. What the name of the song?" she asked as Roger held Marty in his arms.

"Rescue me. It's about the night I rescued her. But she really rescued me. I proposed to her after I did that song." Roger said kissing Marty's head.

"On stage?" Mr. O'Brien asked smiling at them.

"Yeah. And I said yes on stage." Marty said excitedly.

"That is so romantic." Mrs. O'Brien said looking up at her husbnd.

"Well Roger's a romantic." Marty said leaning up to kiss him.

"I just wanted to propose to her on stage since she's the one responsible for me being up there again." Roger said holding her in his arms.

"That's so nice. I'm so glad for you two. You really seem to love each other very much." Mr. O'Brien said smiling at them.

"That's what life's about daddy. No day but today, as Collins says." she said smiling at him.

"Good I'm glad you two take care of each other." Mrs. O'Brien told them smiling.

"We always do mom." Marty said smilng at them as Roger kissed her head.

"I always take care of my girl. She's my world." Roger said smilng at them.


	13. Chapter 14

"Roger, I'm not wearing that frilly thing my mother calls a wedding dress." Marty said yelling at Roger as she came out of the bedroom.

"But Baby, it was hers and it means a lot for you to wear it." he said chasing after her.

"Good, you can wear it. I'm not. I want my own dress." she said as Collins and Mark sat uncomfortably on the couch.

"Baby, I understand that, but it's the only thing she wants." he said sitting on the arm chair.

"The only thing she wants? She wants some pimple face band to sing our song, Roger. The one you wrote for me. I wanted the DJ to play you singing it on a cd. And then she wanted Maureen and Joanne to wear those ugly mint green dresses. And your mom, Roger. She doesn't want your mom wearing royal blue because she might wear it. When we all know she's gonna be wearing peach. I mean really. You are so letting my mother get away with way too much. It's our wedding Roger. Not hers." Marty ranted as Roger said back and listened to her.

"Are you done?" he asked calmly as Collins and Mark prepared to hit the deck.

"Yes, I'm done." she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"If it's our wedding, tell her what you want and I'll back you up." he said smiling at her.

"Why does she listen to you more than she listens to me?" Marty asked burying her face in her hands.

"Because you're her only child and she is not gonna get the chance to do this again." he said getting up to hold her.

"But Roger she's making me nuts. This is our wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and she is ruining it." she said holding on to him as she laid her head on his chest.

"So do you want to elope? Your dad said he'd leave the ladder out." Roger said smiling down at her.

"We don't need a ladder. We live together. If we want to elope we can just do it and no one would ever know." she said laughing at him.

"So do you want to do that?" he asked caressing her head.

"No, I want our parents to see us get married. I'm just not doing it in that dress." she said looking up at him.

"Well then you are not wearing that dress." he said kissing her head.

"You let me get going about her so you can swoop in and be the hero, don't you?" she asked laughing at him.

"No, being your hero is my job." he said as he, Collins and Mark laughed too.

"Yes it is." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you Marty." he said smiling at her.

"I love you too. But this weekend, you better bring enough money for bail because I'm gonna kill her if she insists I wear that damn dress." she said looking up at him.

"We'll do. I have Joanne on speed dial." he said laughing as he held her close.

"Good because I'm gonna need a good lawyer." she said laughing as she buried her face in his chest. "Uh Roger, why is it so hard for me to just marry the man I love?" she asked with her face still buried in his chest.

"Because your mother lives to make your life diffiult." he said kissing her head.

"I need to lay down. I'm getting a migraine." she said looking up at him smiling.

"Do you want company?" he asked flashing her a smile.

"Yes, I do." she said kissing him. "Sorry for the wedding meltdown guys. Carry on." she said dragging Roger to their room.

"I hate when they do that. It's more like foreplay than an actual fight." Mark said going back to playing with his camera.

"Tell me about it. They are so made for each other." Collins said laughing.

"Lucky for them." Mark said smiling at the closed door.

"Where's Marty?" Maureen asked storming into the loft.

"Laying down with Roger. Her mother called earlier and they were going at it." Mark told her as Collins laughed.

"And now they're going at it." he said rolling on the couch.

"That's gross. I hate when they fight. It's more like foreplay." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Thank you. I'm glad it's not just me." Mark said pointing at her.

"I'm not wearing that hideous excuse for a brides maids dress her mother picked out. I'll go naked first." Maureen said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me. If Marty has to tie her mother up and stuff her in the attic, you and Joanne are not wearing those mint green things her mother picked out." Collins said regaining his composure.

"I don't know what was wrong with the dresses we picked out last month. They were really pretty." she said sitting in the chair.

"Well when they're done getting rid of Marty's migraine you can discuss it with her." Mark said going back to his camera.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now, I'll kidnap them and they'll elope if Marty's mother keeps pushing those dresses." Maureen said shaking her leg in frustration.

"Roger already offered. She wants to get married in front of their parents." Collins said drinking his stoli.

"Whatever." she said as Roger and Marty emerged from their room laughing.

"Done already? You weren't even in there 10 minutes." Collins said looking at his watch.

"We heard Maureen and you know that's always a downer for me." Roger said as Maureen flipped him off.

"What's the matter Maureen?" Marty asked sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm not wearing that green thing your mom calls a brides maids dress." she said monotone.

"No you're not. You're wearing the baby pink one we picked out for you last month. If my mom doesn't like it, she can wear the green thing. Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Marty said smiling at her leaning over to hug her.

"OK. Because I'll kidnap you two and you can elope. Play with me. I have my ways." she said smiling at her.

"Don't worry sweetie, it won't come down to that." Marty told her smiling. "But thank you for thinking of it." she said holding her hands.

"Because this day is about you two and your love for each other. Not about your mom's bad taste." Maureen said smiling at her.

"You're absolutely right Maureen. Roger will take care of it. Right Honey?" she said turning to him.

"Absolutely. Anything for my girl." he said smilng at her.

"Good. See. All fixed." Marty said smiling at her.

"Thank you Marty." Maureen said hugging her again.

"Now who else but me could use a drink?" Roger said getting his jacket on.

"I'm in. Are you guys coming with?" Marty said smilng at them as she got up to get her jacket on.

"Yeah, we're in." Collins said jumping up as Mark and Maureen followed suit.

"Mark, I hope you didn't get my wedding meltdown on film. I don't want that in the documentary. It makes me look like crazy bitch from hell." Marty said standing beside Roger.

"No, I didn't. I don't film your fights. It always ends the same. With you two disappearing into the bedroom for your make up sex." Mark said laughing.

"Make up sex? The fight is our foreplay." Roger said as Marty buried her face in his chest to hide that she was laughing.

"I told you." Mark yelled laughing.

"We heard you before. Roger, would you stop messing with him please. He is holding our rings. He could screw with you just like you screw with him." Marty said hitting Roger's chest.

"You guys are evil. I like it." Collins said laughing as he put his coat on.

"Like you always say Collins. We're made for each other." Roger said laughing.

"Do you guys always eavesdrop on us?" Mark asked smiling at them.

"No, just this was the first time." Marty told him laughing.

"You guys are demented." Mark said as he put his coat on.

"Come on Marky, I want to get you drunk." Marty said taking his hand and dragging him out of the loft.

"Gee thanks. Who's gonna film?" he asked smiling at her.

"No one. We'll take a night off from the documentary." she said holding his hand as Roger held her in his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked resisting leaving without his camera.

"I'm positive Mark. Just us. The world's not allowed to come." she said flashing him a smile.

"OK." he said smiling at them as they left.

"But you have to drink tequila Mark." she insisted as they walked to the Life Cafe.

"Deal." he said laughing knowing he would regret it in the morning, but he wanted to hang out with his friends and just live.

"OK. Here's the deal. You lick your hand between your thumb and your forefinger and then put some salt on it. Then you lick the salt and take the shot and then suck on the lime. Like this." Marty said showing Mark what to do.

"Marty, I've seen you guys do it enough. I think I know by now." he said laughing.

"I know, I just thought it might help if I was one a head of you. Maybe you wouldn't have such a hard time keeping up." Marty said laughing as she threw her head back and everyone laughed along.

"Very funny." he said laughing as he took the shot.

"Go Marky." Maureen said cheering him on.

"OK, I want to propose a toast to my mom. She may be a crazy bitch with no fashion sense, but her hearts in the right place by wanting to give me the perfect wedding to celebrate mine and Roger's love for each other." Marty said holding her shot up to toast.

"Amen." Maureen said as everyone laughed.

"Who doesn't know how close she is to dying if she don't get off Babygirl's back." Collins said laughing.

"You're not kidding. I'm seriously gonna kill her if she doesn't just let me do what I want to do." Marty said laughing.

"Don't worry Babygirl. You'll have the perfect wedding no matter what." Collins told her smiling at her.

"As long as I'm still marrying Roger it will be the perfect wedding. As long as I don't have to wear that dress." she said smiling up at Roger.

"You said it Baby." he said smiling as he kissed her head.

"Now let's get drunk." she said smiling at Mark.

"Amen." Collins said laughing.


	14. Chapter 15

"Mom, can you help me with my hair please?" Marty asked struggling with the bobby pins.

"Sure honey. This is a beautiful dress. You and the girls did a great job picking it out." Mrs. O'Brien said smilng at her as she tucked her daughters hair into a twist.

"Thanks mom." she said smiling before putting her lip gloss on.

"And Maureen, Joanne, you girls look so nice. Pink is your color." Mrs. O'Brien told them as they applied their make up.

"Thank you Mrs. O'Brien." Joanne said as Maureen fluffed her hair.

"Are you ready to marry your prince, my darling?" Mrs. O'Brien asked looking at Marty in the mirror.

"I am more than ready mom. Is it bad that I'm nervous?" she asked turning around to look at her mother.

"No, it isn't. Actually a nervous bride is a good indication of a successful marriage." she said fixing the curls hanging from the sides of Marty's hair.

"Good. I mean, I'm not having second thoughts. Roger is the only man I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. But I'm just nervous." she said turning to look in the mirror one more time.

"We know Marty. You and Roger love each other more than two people could ever love each other. You guys are gonna live happily ever after." Maureen said smiling at her.

"I know." Marty said looking at her before getting up to fix her dress.

"Can I come in?" Mr. O'Brien asked knocking on Marty's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in dad." she said as Maureen fixed her veil.

"Oh Margaret, you look so gorgeous." he said smiling at his daughter.

"Thank you daddy. Did you see Roger downstairs? Is he OK?" she asked looking at him.

"He's fine princess. He is a nervous wreck, but I told him it's good luck." he said leaning down to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"I'm nervous too." she said smiling up at him.

"I know. Don't worry, everything is gonna be perfect. You and Roger deserve this. You are so in love with each other." he said looking down at his daughter.

"I better get downstairs. It's almost time. Good luck honey. I love you." Mrs. O'Brien said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I love you too mom. Thank you. I mean it mom, thank you for everything." Marty said getting teary eyed.

"Don't start Margaret. You're gonna mess up your make up." she said smiling at her as she caressed her daughters cheek.

"Sorry mom. I'll see you down there." she said letting out a little laugh.

"Are you ready girls?" Mr. O'Brien asked looking at Maureen and Joanne.

"Yes sir. We've never been more ready to see our best friends in the world finally get what they want." Maureen said putting her arm around Marty's shoulders.

"Let's go. There is a very nervous young man down there. Plus, I think he's going through denim withdrawal, so the sooner we get down there, the sooner he can get changed." Mr. O'Brien said laughing.

"No sir. That's Marty withdrawal." Maureen joked holding Marty closer.

"Oh stop, he's not that bad." Marty said laughing.

"Good luck Marty. We love you." Joanne said as she, Marty and Maureen had a little group hug.

"I love you guys too. So much. You are my best friends in the world too." Marty said hugging them.

"Now let's get this beautiful bride down to her groom." Mr. O'Brien said holding his arm out for his daughter so they could go down the stairs.

"I love you daddy. Thank you for understanding about everything and loving Roger." Marty said turning to her father before the wedding march started.

"You are my little girl. I love you no matter what. You and Roger just make each other happy. You are very lucky to have found each other." he said smiling down at her.

"Yes we were." she said smilng as the music started giving her her cue to begin her decent towards Roger, who looked extremely handsome in his tux standing next to Collins and Mark, who had left the filming for the wedding up to the videographer Marty's parents had hired under one condition. He get a copy of all of the footage to include in the documentary.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Roger whispered to them as Marty and Mr. O'Brien walked towards them.

"Yes Roger, she looks magnificent." Collins whispered back as tears streamed down Roger's face.

"Honey are you OK?" she asked quietly as she joined him.

"I have never been more OK." he whispered to her smiling. Tears still streaming down his face.

"I love you Roger." she whispered smiling at him.

"I love you too Marty." he said smiling back at her as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to celebrate the love Margaret and Roger have for each other." the minister said smiling at them as he began the ceremony. Everyone beamed with happiness for the pair. Roger's parents looked on happily as they watched their son do something they never thought they'd see him do. Get married. As they recited their vows, everyone cried including Roger and Marty.

"Do you Roger Aaron Davis take Margaret Elizabeth O'Brien to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked as Roger smiled.

"Yes sir, I do." he said excitedly holding back more tears.

"And do you Margaret Elizabeth O'Brien take Roger Aaron Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked turning to Marty.

"I certainly do." she said crying.As the two placed the rings on each other's fingers, everyone cried. Especially the bohemians. They knew what it took for Roger and Marty to make it to this day and the hard days they had ahead of them. They were just glad they were happy now.

"Now with the power vested in my by the state of New York, I proudly pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Roger." he said smiling at them.

"Thank you." Roger said turning to Marty smiling before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"Go Roger and Marty." Collins yelled out as everyone clapped.

"Mr. And Mrs. Davis ladies and gentleman. For the first time anywhere." the minister said as Roger and Marty made their way into the O'Brien house for the toast.

"Can you believe we actually made it?" she asked smiling up at him.

"It's been my goal since 3 months after we met." he said stopping to kiss her again.

"I love you Roger." Marty told him caressing his face.

"I love you too Margaret Elizabeth Davis." he said kissing her again.

"I love the sound of that." she said laughing as she held him tight.

"OK you two. The wedding night doesn't start until tonight." Maureen said coming up behind them laughing.

"Thanks Maureen. I could always count on you to ruin the mood." Roger said as everyone in ear shot laughed.

"Roger, be nice. You are a married man now. You have to act like an adult now." Mrs Davis said laughing happily still dabbing her eyes.

"Yes mother." he said laughing as he leaned in to hug his mother.

"I am so happy for you two." she said hugging both of them.

"Hey mom. Have you met my wife, Marty." Roger said excitedly as Marty laughed.

"You just like saying the word wife, don't you?" she said caressing his chest.

"Well I never thought I'd have one and now I do. So yeah, I'm liking saying that word." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, I am so proud of you son." Mr. Davis said hugging his son.

"Thanks dad." Roger said hugging his father.

"OK OK let's let the newlyweds go inside. We need to make the champagne toast." Mrs. O'Brien said smiling at Marty and Roger.

"That's our cue Marky." Collins said holding a champagne glass standing next to Mark.

"I know that. You act like I don't know how to be around civilized people." Mark said nudging him laughing.

"Well you're usually around us so technically it's been a while." Collins said as everyone laughed.

"Touche." Mark said laughing as he held his glass.

"I'm gonna go first because as their roommate you have a lot of gushing to do and I don't feel like waiting." Collins told him laughing.

"No problem. You do what you have to do." Mark said laughing.

"Will one of you go first please? You're making me nuts." Roger yelled laughing as Marty buried her face in his chest laughing.

"Sorry Rog. OK I've known Roger for more years than anyone should be able to say. Anyone who's lived with Roger knows where I'm coming from." Collins said looking at Roger's parents who were laughing. "He's a great guy if you can get past the brooding rock star image, which my Baby girl over here has managed to break right through. I've seen him up and I've seen him down and let me tell you Baby girl. He has never been more up since he met you. You make him happier than I think he's ever been. Congratulations you two. I love you two so much." Collins said smiling as Roger and Marty looked at each other and smiled before raising their glasses and drinking.

"We love you too Collins." Marty said smiling at him.

"OK. Now me?" Mark asked standing next to Collins as he nodded. "Thank you. OK, In all fairness, I've lived with Roger longer than anyone with the exception of his parents, so I think I should get hazard pay. But seriously, I have been appointed the documentarian of Roger and Marty's lives. Which means two things. One, I am not allowed to get drunk with everyone else because someone has to be sober enough to hold the camera steady. And two, I get to see all of the beautiful moments between them. When Roger brought Marty home, I could tell he was falling for her that first night. She had just gotten kicked out of her apartment and Roger found her on the street and brought her home to take care of her. He set up a room for her and took care of her for as long as she needed him to. I watched their love grow. I've been there for the good times and the not so good times. I consider Roger and Marty two of the strongest people I know. I love you guys and look forward to documenting more of your love." he said holding his glass up.

"Thank you Mark. We love you too." Marty told him wiping tears from her eyes.

"No day but today." Roger said as the bohemians looked at each other and raised their glasses before drinking.


	15. Chapter 16

"Roger, Marty get up." Mark said knocking on their bedroom door.

"What the hell? Mark go away. It's 5 o'clock in the morning." Roger yelled looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"Come on guys. I want to show you something." he insisted as Marty opened her eyes looking up at Roger.

"Is he out of his mind?" she asked as he smiled down at her.

"Apparently." he answered leaning down to kiss his wife good morning.

"Guys, I'm serious. I gotta show you something." he yelled now getting frustrated.

"Yeah well unless you want to see Roger's morning hard on, you'll give us a minute." Marty yelled as Roger burst out laughing. "What? I can't screw with him?" she said laughing into his chest.

"Now that was way too much information than I needed to know, Marty. Just hurry up." Mark said laughing.

"No wonder why everyone says we're made for each other." Roger said cuddling up to her.

"Yeah well being with you for a year helps." she said laughing as she kissed him.

"Do you wan to help me get rid of my morning hard on Baby?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"We really should get out there before Mark gets an aneurism." she said kissing him.

"I thought you wanted to screw with him?" he asked smiling at her.

"I did. Not all of us can be the master like you Mr. Davis." she said laughing.

"Well you're getting there Mrs. Davis." he said holding her closer.

"Come on guys. You can do that later." Mark yelled from the living room.

"We're coming. Don't have a stroke." Roger yelled as he and Marty got out of bed.

"What the hell is your damage Mark? It's 5 in the damn morning. What couldn't wait 2 hours?" Marty said coming out in her bathrobe.

"I figured out what I want the soundtrack for your documentary to be. Remember, I was freaking out about it. But it just came to me. I'm a genius." he said excitedly as he paced the apartment as the married couple looked at him confused.

"OK so what makes you such a genius?" Roger asked holding Marty in his arms.

"I want to put all the songs you wrote for Marty as the soundtrack. You can record them and I can dub it to the film." he said throwing his arms in the air.

"Mark, I told you that last week and you ignored me." Marty said laughing into Roger's chest.

"You did?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Yes. Don't you remember? It was after Maureen and Joanne left and we were talking about the shots you want to get and I mentioned having a soundtrack?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Don't you remember? Collins was here earlier and they were hitting the stoli a little hard?" Roger said laughing.

"Oh right. Sorry guys. Well I decided to take your advice Marty. It's perfect since the film is about you guys." he said disappointed.

"Oh Marky. I'm so sorry to burst your bubble. But in my defense, it's early and you woke me out of the arms of my incredible husband." she said walking over to hug him.

"I'm sorry guys. I was just excited. I guess you can go back to bed." he said hugging her back.

"Well since we're all up, why don't we get ready for work and then go out for breakfast? You can film us if you want Mark." Roger said approaching them smiling down at Marty.

"That's an amazing idea Honey. We never get to go out to breakfast like we used to. Roger and I take forever to get out of bed and then we're always rushing off to work." Marty said smiling up at Roger.

"OK. Let me just get changed." Mark said smiling as he hugged Marty one last time.

"OK sweetie." she said as she and Roger went into their room. "Honey that was a great idea. I think Mark is feeling left out with us around." she continued as he shut the bedroom door.

"I know. I mean, it's been years since he's been in a real relationship and that was with Maureen." he said starting to get dressed.

"Honey, he needs a girl. I mean stat." she said smiling up at him.

"I think it's more urgent than that. But he wants to finish our documentary first and then he'll get a life of his own." Roger said putting his shirt on.

"Roger, how is your t-cell count?" she asled sitting on the bed.

"Baby, I told you 2 weeks ago. It's fine. It's still really high. Why do you ask me that?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I mean, Mark has been working on that documentary with such urgency for nearly a year and I know my count is high, so I thought maybe he was doing it for you." she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, that's how Mark is. You know that. When he is working on a documentary, he's like a dog with a bone. He doesn't quit until he's done with it." he said wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

"I'm sorry. I just had to ask." she told him kissing him.

"Now get dressed. Mark's waiting." he said kissing her again before she got up to get dressed.

"OK Honey." she said smiling at him.

"So Mark, How's work going?" Marty asked as they walked to the Life Cafe.

"Good. Alexi wants to add a new segment to the show." Mark said smiling at them.

"Really? What does she want to do?" Roger asked with his arm around Marty's waist.

"She wants me to show some of my stuff." he said looking up at him.

"That's great Mark." Marty said smiling.

"I want to highlight you guys." Mark said as they stopped in front of the Life Cafe.

"You want to highlight us?" Roger asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I do. I have a lot of footage I'm not using for the documentary. I want to use it on Buzzline." Mark told them smiling.

"Let us think about it, OK?" Marty said as Roger held her closer.

"OK. I won't do anything until you tell me to." he said smiling at her as she leaned in to hug him.

"Thanks Mark. I appreciate that." she said hugging him back.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said smiling up at him as they entered the cafe.


	16. Chapter 17

"Maureen, hurry up. It's starting." Marty yelled as they all crowded in front of the 24 inch TV Joanne bought them for Christmas the previous year.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses." she yelled coming out of the bathroom fluffing her hair.

"Mo, we're watching something, not filming something." Roger said smiling as Marty sat on his lap.

"Like you're one to talk. I know you were fixing your hair before we got here. Plus, you never know when Mark's gonna be filming. Especially when you guys are around." she told him sitting on the floor in front of Joanne.

"OK, everyone hush. My segment is starting." Mark said impatiently as the commercial ended.

"_And now we have a new segment featuring our very talented cameraman Mark Cohen. He has some extraordinary friends and we will be highlighting two of those friends over the next month. This is Roger and Marty Davis. They are Mark's roommates. Roger and Marty met under very difficult circumstances, but their love story is very exceptional. Marty was raped nearly 2 years ago. Roger found her in the alley next to his building afterwards. He carried her upstairs to his loft and has been there for her ever since. 3 months following the rape, Marty found out she was HIV positive. Which would have torn an ordinary couple apart. But with Roger being HIV positive, they dealt with it and became closer and stronger than ever. Upon her HIV diagnosis, Marty became determined to have hers and Rogers struggles docmented. Mark is a documentary filmmaker and upon completion of his first documentary, about the homeless and people with HIV, Mark decided his next one would be about Love and People with HIV. It is to be centered around Roger and Marty. This is some moments they have agreed to share with us. We hope this helps those of you out there dealing with the same situation as they are. The narration is in Roger and Marty's own words. Thank you." _the anchor person began as the film clips began.

"_Roger and I don't have such an extraordinary story. I mean, there are many couples out there dealing with the same struggles as we are. Roger found me after the worst thing that could happen to a woman had happened to me and he took care of me. He was there through the good days and the bad days, and in the process we fell in love with one another. Couples fall in love under difficult circumstances all the time. And they survive a lot of things." _Marty said sitting next to Roger.

"_When I first found Marty, I felt like I should have done more some how. It took me a long time to be able to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop this from happening to her. All I did was find her and make sure she was safe. Falling in love with her was easy. I mean, she's beautiful, has a great personality, she's kind, open and makes me feel like I'm the only person who matters. When the police caught the guy, I'm the kind of person who wanted to kill him. I mean, what kind of person would do something like that to a defenseless woman? It made me sick. But Marty was more than what happened to her. She's a survivor. Then when she was dealt the HIV card, I fell apart. I mean, how could this be happening to her. She never did anything wrong to anyone. But the survivor she is, she insisted no tears or feeling sorry for her. She decided to celebrate life with me and our friends and help Mark with his documentary. I think the only thing that makes us extraordinary is her. I'm just basking in amazement every time I'm around her." _Roger said happily sitting alone.

"_What happened to me, happens to many women daily. I was raped by a stranger and contracted HIV from that stranger. As I lay in that dark, dirty alley, I was scared. It really didn't register what had just happened. I mean, I was beat up and my clothes were torn and I was in a lot of pain. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. But I was laying there wondering, what now? I mean, I had no friends, I didn't want my family to know what happened, because my parents always hated me living in a dangerous neighborhood. So of course the woman I was, didn't want to hear I told you so. I was laying there trying to regain my composure so I could get out of that filthy alley, when I heard a voice. It was the most gentle voice I had ever heard. I called out to it and Roger came running up to me. He wanted to call the police and an ambulance, but I begged him not to leave me. So he picked me up and carried me into his loft. He and Mark really took care of me. Roger stayed with me with the police, the hospital and my recovery. Meeting him and his friends gave me something I desperately needed at that point in my life. Safety. After I was able to sleep alone without waking up screaming from the attack, I realized that they gave me more than just safety. They gave me a family. When I say that, I'm in no means down grading my parents. They are wonderful. When I finally told them about the rape and the HIV, they were extremely supportive and made sure Roger and I had the most amazing wedding and party that followed. When I was first diagnosed, I broke down. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. But then I got to thinking. Roger's been dealing with it and we have a friend who is HIV positive also and I realized that it wasn't a death sentence. Yeah, it's gonna shorten my life considerably, but I needed to go on. People do it everyday. In a strange way, my diagnosis was the beginning of my life. Sure, I could have lived until I was 100, but what I was doing really wasn't living. I was simply existing. Finding out I had HIV gave me a life to be honest with you. I banned my friends, family and Roger from crying over it. At least in front of me. I wanted to celebrate life, love and everything ordinary people take for granted. The small victories. The sunrise. A loving gaze. I want to live my life to the fullest. When I found out I was HIV positive, was I happy? Of course not. Am I gonna let it be the end of my life? No, I'm not. I want to give the world something. Hopefully telling mine and Roger's story will do that. I mean, sure my friends, family and husband are not gonna forget me. I think I've made sure of that by just being me, but I want to make an impact on those who may not normally know who I am." _she continued behind the camera as clips of her and Roger were shown.

"_Anyone who's been around my wife, cannot deny her presence. She brings so much to everyone she comes in contact with. I've seen myself change because of her. The night I rescued her, she rescued me. I wasn't living my life to the fullest and I was already HIV positive. I didn't see the point really. But she opened my eyes so wide. I saw what people can overcome if they have the drive within them and she gave me that drive. If I were to die tomorrow to this disease, the time I spent just being with her loving her would be enough for my life to have meaning. At first I was so protective of her because I didn't want anyone else to hurt her, now I'm protective of her because if I lost her, that would be it for me. She is my reason in this world." _Roger said as tears filled his eyes.

"_When we come back, married life. In the words of their friends." _the anchor person said smiling as they cut to commercial.

"Oh my God, guys. That's beautiful. Mark great clips." Joanne said wiping the tears from her eyes and Roger and Marty looked at each other. They were both crying.

"Are you guys OK?" Collins asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we're fine." they answered wiping their eyes laughing a bit.

"Mark, you did an amazing job. Wow." Roger told him caressing Marty's arm.

"Well, I had great subjects." he said smiling at them.

"Marty, that was a great idea. To interview everyone." Maureen said wiping her own eyes.

"Well, I started writing a narration, but it seemed empty somehow. Without everyone's input." she said wiping her eyes.

"It's coming back on." Joanne said excitedly sitting up further in anticipation.

"_Roger and Marty Davis. They are a married couple like many out there. With one very large exception. They both contracted the HIV virus. They have chosen, rather than just to fade into the background as statistics, they have chosen to allow their best friend and roommate, Mark Cohen to highlight them on Buzz line to show the world that HIV is not a death sentence and hopefully help other HIV positive couples see that it is not the end of their lives. This is how their friends see them." _ the anchor person began coming from commercial.

"_Roger and Marty are two of a kind. I mean, Roger was a rock star wannabe before he met Marty. He was playing clubs with his band and working as a bartender, but he wasn't living. That boy was just moping around life hoping he would find his purpose in life before he died. When he found Marty, she really found him. It is a messed up way to meet your soul mate, but they needed each other at the time and they were incredible together. When I first saw them together, I have to admit, I was weary of what I was seeing. I saw Roger falling for her. I was afraid after a while, he would be a reminder of what happened to her and would want to get as far away from him as humanly possible. I mean, she was like a scared child. I felt so bad for Babygirl. She was so beautiful and innocent and needed Roger so much. She was so scared that when she first met me, poor girl was scared of me. I'm not so scary. I mean if you know me, you know I'm a pussycat. A big teddy bear. But when she warmed up to me, that smile slayed me. And her zest for life. I only knew 2 other people like her and unfortunately they are both gone from this earth. Taken by the same disease we have. But if they were alive, New York City would be in trouble. You think this city doesn't sleep now? New York has no idea how much trouble it dodged that those three never got to be together." _Collins said smiling as his eyes filled with tears.

"_Witnessing Roger and Marty's love not only begin, but grow into this amazing example of how love is meant to be has changed everyone. It's beyond everything we thought was possible. I mean, you see this horrible tragedy and think how unfair life if, but then to have this wonderful thing come out of that tragedy gives everyone hope that things happen for a reason. Even the worst things in the world. And sometimes the reason manifests into giving those parties involved a new meaning. Does that make sense?" _Joanne said as tears trickled down her face.

"_I have such mixed feelings for what happened to Marty and brought Roger into her life. Being raped is the worst thing in the world to happened to a woman. There's no way to make light of it. She did not deserve for that to happen to her. And then contracting HIV? You have no idea how angry I was about that. I love her so much that I felt it was a cruel joke God was playing. I was so upset over it. It sickened me, but then she came in and told us she would not have us crying in front of her. This was her fate and even though it wasn't fair, she had to live with it and that's exactly what she was gonna do. Live her life. Her and Roger really set the bar for how to live your life and be in love. They showed us how it's done really. I'm just sorry they can't have a child to pass on their love to. But they've passed it on to all of us. And that's something we're gonna pass on when they're gone." _Maureen said holding back tears.

"_Mark, why did you want to tell this story? Out of all the stories in New York City, why was this one so important?" _the anchor person asked as Mark sat obviously nervous in front of the camera.

"_Well, it's one I know very well. I mean, they're my best friends and I've been there since almost the moment they met. I remember Roger coming into the loft with this beaten and battered girl in his arms, yelling at me to clean off the couch. I didn't know what was going on at first. He told me where he found her and what had happened to her. I called the police and the ambulance and from then on, I just watched what was going on. Roger sleeping in Marty's room every night whether he started off there or she yelled for him from a nightmare. They yell at me to get a life, but it is a lot more rewarding documenting theirs. I mean, unfortunately, I'm gonna be here long after their gone, so I want to enjoy my friends as long as I can while their here. And watching their love grow and become what it is now has given me something that I couldn't get anywhere else."_ Mark said looking into the camera shifting in his seat.

"_Next week, we're gonna focus on Roger and Marty's lives now. What they're doing and how they focus on their future, short as it may be." _The anchor person said as the show ended.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. I'm speechless." Maureen said as Roger and Marty held each other wiping their tears.

"Mark, that was great man." Collins said wiping his own tears.

"Well I just showcased what inspires me and Roger and Marty inspire me." Mark said as Marty got up off of Rogers lap.

"Thank you so much Mark. That was incredible. It's better than I ever expected it to be." she said hugging him.

"Well thank you for letting me feature you guys. I think it's gonna be the highest rated segment we've ever had." he told her smiling.

"Really Mark. That was great. I know it's gonna be hard to be the one to survive." Roger said giving him a weak smile.

"Rog, I try not to think about that." Mark said looking at him.

"As well we shouldn't. We're together now and that's all that matters." Marty said smiling at everyone she gave Mark a kiss on his cheek.

"You're right Marty. Now how about we bust out the Stoli to celebrate Roger and Marty's television debut?" Collins said getting up to go into the kitchen to get the glasses and the Stoli.

"Great idea." Marty said shifting back over to Roger as the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Roger asked looking back the phone as Collins ran up to answer it.

"Hello?... Hey Mrs. D. Yeah, they're right here. Hang on." he said taking the phone away from his ear. "Rog, it's your mom." he said as Roger and Marty both got up to get the phone.

"Hey mom... thanks, yeah we're really happy with how it turned out... yeah, Mark did an awesome job... wasn't she great?... Yeah, she's right here... OK love you too mom. Bye." he said holding the phone to Marty. "She wants you." he said kissing her head as he went into the kitchen to help Collins.

"Hi mom... thank you. I'm just happy to make a difference... I love you too... OK we'll see you over the weekend. OK Bye." she said hanging up the phone.

"So what did my mom say?" Roger said carrying the glasses into the living room.

"Just that she loved me and she was proud of how I handled myself." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." he asked smiling down at her.

"Because I love you. And giving me a great mother in law." she said smiling up at him as she helped him put the glasses on the coffee table.

"Well you're welcome. I love you too." he said putting the glasses down and taking her into his arms.

"I love you too Roger." she said holding her tight.

"OK you two. You're married. We know you love each other, now come over here. You're missing your own celebration." Maureen said smiling as Collins poured the drinks.

"Sorry guys." Marty said as Roger held her in his arms.

"That's OK Babygirl. Don't listen to her. You two can do anything you want." Collins said smiling at them.

"You're just saying that because you always take her side." Maureen said jokingly.

"Well she is my favorite." Collins told her winking at Marty.

"What a coincidence. She's my favorite too." Roger said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Come on Sweetie. Let's stop torturing Maureen." Marty said laughing.

"OK fine." he said as they went back to the couch to celebrate with the others as the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Marty said as Mark got up to answer it.

"Hello?... Hi Alexi... Yeah, we saw it. We were just celebrating. What's up?... Really? The highest rated show ever? That's great... guys this was the highest rated show in Buzz line history." he said taking the phone away from his ear to tell the others.

"That's amazing Mark." Joanne said happily as Roger and Marty looked at each other.

"Oh sorry, yeah everyone's happy... OK we'll be there monday morning... OK thanks. Bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"I didn't know we were so interesting." Marty said sitting on Roger's lap.

"You guys are interesting." Joanne said smiling at them.

"Well I'm glad so many people saw it. Hopefully we helped someone." Marty said looking at them.

"I'm sure you did Babygirl." Collins said taking her hand.

"I hope so." she said as Roger kissed her head.

"So how about we propose a toast. To Roger and Marty. Two of the bravest people we know." Maureen said smiling at them.

"I'll drink to that." Collins said holding his glass up as they all followed suit.


	17. Chapter 18

"Roger, did you see my notebook?" Marty asked looking around the bedroom hearing Roger come out of the shower.

"Yeah isn't it in your nightstand?" he asked towel drying his hair.

"I thought it was, but I just looked." she said looking around the bedroom.

"I'll help you look for it later. Everyone's coming over." he said leaning down to kiss him.

"OK thanks." she said smiling at him.

"Anything for my girl." he said smiling back as he got dressed. "What were you working on anyway?" he asked slipping into his jeans.

"Nothing really, I just wrote some stuff yesterday and wanted to wanted to look it over." she told him watching him as he stood in front of her shirtless.

"Guys, come on. They're here." Mark said from the other side of the door.

"We're coming Mark." Marty said as Roger pulled his Led Zepplin shirt over his head.

"Happy Birthday Baby." Roger said pulling Marty close.

"Thanks Sweetie." she said leaning up to kiss him before they went out to the living room.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl." Collins said running over to pick Marty up.

"Hi Collins." she said laughing as she hugged him.

"So how does it feel to be one year older?" he asked putting her down.

"Better than the alternative." she said smiling up at him.

"I hear ya Babygirl." he said kissing her head.

"Happy Birthday Marty." Maureen said as she hugging her.

"Thanks guys, really. But it's just another day." she told them as Roger and Mark seemed to have disappeared.

"But it's your birthday. It can't be just another day." Joanne said as Roger and Mark emerged from Mark's room.

"What are you two up to?" Marty asked smiling at them.

"Baby, we wanted to give you something special for your birthday." Roger said handing her a large, thin box.

"What did you guys do?" she asked as they sat on the couch so she could open it.

"We all chipped in." he told her as she opened it.

"Oh my God. Guys, this is a laptop computer." she said looking up at them.

"Well you go through notebooks so fast, we thought you could use one of these." Roger said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I love it Roger. Guys this is great. I can't believe you bought me a laptop. Wasn't this expensive?" she said looking up as tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby, you deserve it. Your hands hurt so much when you write in your notebooks. We just thought this would be better for you. Plus you can store a lot of stories in here." he said wiping her tears with is thumb.

"I love it. I can't believe you guys did this." she told him looking up at them.

"We love you Babygirl. Roger's got his guitar, Mark's got his camera. Now you have your laptop." Collins said as Roger brought Marty into his arms.

"I love you guys too. Thank you so much." she said as Roger caressed her hair.

"And we got you some floppy disks to save your stories on." Mark said handing her a box with 10 different colored floppy disks.

"And we even put some of your stories on there already." Roger said smiling at her.

"This is great. This is the best birthday present ever. I can't believe you guys did this. This is too much. Way too much. How did you guys get the money for this?" she said wiping her face.

"We chipped in. Mark got a raise because of our segment and I've been performing at the bar. Baby, you deserve this." Roger told her smiling down at her.

"Babygirl, you give us so much. We wanted to give you something back. It's not much, really." Collins told her

"It's everything. Thank you guys so much." she said kissing Roger then hugging all of her friends.

"Who says we head to the Life for one of our all nighters?" Roger said smiling at everyone.

"That's a great idea Sweetie." Marty told him smiling.

"Come on Babygirl. We'll do some birthday shots." Collins said excitedly.

"Sounds good. Let me just go in and do my hair." she told him smiling as she brought her laptop in the bedroom.

"Is she OK?" Joanne asked as Roger watched her.

"Yeah, she's probably overwhelmed. I'll go check on her." Roger said quietly as he got up.

"OK." Mark said as he went into his room to get more film.

"Baby, are you OK?" Roger asked coming into the bedroom seeing Marty sitting on the bed crying.

"You guys didn't have to do this. We really can't afford this." Marty said looking up at him. Her eyes were wet and swollen from crying.

"Baby, you deserve it. And don't worry about us affording it. We're doing fine. We've been affording our AZT and everything's paid." Roger told her holding her in his arms.

"But Roger..." she started before he cut her off.

"Baby, you do so much for everyone. The way you are and everything. Everyone was more than happy to pitch in. Baby, we love you." he said taking her face in his hands.

"But Roger, this is too much." she said looking in his green eyes.

"Nothing is too good for my wife. Don't ever forget that. I love you. We love you. Since you came into our lives, you have given us so much. And you've never asked for anything in return." he told her kissing her head before holding her to him.

"I'm sorry Roger. I mean, you guys buy me this incredible gift and I act like this. It's just that we've been together for 3 and a half years and since we've been together, I have never been so loved and so taken care of. I mean, you guys would sacrifice anything for me. And you have. You all bought me a laptop worth almost a thousand dollars for my birthday. A thousand dollars we really can't afford." she said as tears ran down her cheek again.

"Baby, you're everything to us. Now let's go out and celebrate your birthday." he said wiping her tears and kissing her.

"OK. I love you Roger." she said pulling him close.

"I love you too Marty." he told her caressing her hair before leaving the room so she can fix her hair.

"Is she OK?" Collins asked jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just overwhelmed by everything." he said as Collins looked down at him.

"She thinks she doesn't deserves it, huh?" Collins said shaking his head.

"No. You know her. Always giving and never expecting anything in return." Roger said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, I know her. You have some wife there." Collins said putting his arms around Roger to hug him.

"Yeah, I do." Roger said as Marty came out of her room.

"You OK Babygirl?" Collins asked directing his attention to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said smiling up at him as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Let's go. We have some celebrating to do." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Good idea. Mark, are you filming or are you drinking tonight?" Marty asked as Collins still held her.

"Whatever you want Marty. Tonight is about you." he said smiling at her.

"How about you do both? You film a little and then drink with us?" she said smiling at him.

"OK deal." he said as they all left the loft.

"Marty, I love you." Roger said on the stairwell lagging behind the others.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him before they continued to the Life Cafe.

"OK, I would like to propose a toast. To Marty, the birthday girl and the back bone of this family." Joanne said smiling at her as she held up her shot.

"I'm not the back bone. I'm just a part of this family like everyone else." she said modestly.

"Baby, you are the back bone of this family. I wish you would stop being so modest." Roger insisted smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I'm sorry guys. Really. I just... I don't know. I'm overthinking things. Maybe I should just say thank you and move on." Marty said looking at everyone.

"Babygirl, you know we love you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to this family since we lost Angel and Mimi. You've become an example for us. You may not have come up with No day but today, but you live it everyday." Collins told her as she looked at everyone.

"You guys are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I love you guys so much." she said smiling at them.

"We love you too. Now can we do these shots now?" Roger asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, let's do it. I'm sorry." she said picking up her shot.

"Now, let's try this again. To my wife. Happy birthday Baby. We love you." Roger said holding up his shot.

"To Marty." everyone said following suit as Mark filmed it all.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever." Marty said smiling at everyone.

"Well thanks for being the best friend ever." Maureen said smiling back.

"So what should we do now?" Marty asked looking around at everyone.

"You'll see Baby." Roger said leaning down to kiss her before hopping up on stage.

"Um, what is he doing?" she asked looking at Collins, who was sitting next to her.

"Happy birthday Baby girl." he said putting his arm around her.

"Ladies and gentleman. Can I have your attention please? I'm Roger Davis and it's my wife's birthday today and I wanted to do something special for her. So here goes." he said as he started the opening riff to the song he wrote her. "I love you Marty." he said before he started singing.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"You are my everything." he said as he completed his song to her. "Thank you." he said before stepping down from the stage as the Life Cafe exploded in applause.

"I love you so much Roger." she said crying as she ran to him and buried her face in his neck.

"Well I wanted to give my girl a proper birthday gift just from me." he said holding her tight.

"That was the most perfect song." she said still crying in his neck.

"I love you Marty." he said stroking her hair.

"I know." she said as she held her in her arms.

"Are you OK Marty?" Mark asked standing next to them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just very emotional tonight." she said wiping her eyes.

"It's OK Babygirl. Birthdays do that to people. Especially the big 28. you're 2 years away from 30." Collins said laughing as he caressed her hair.

"It's not that Collins. I'm just feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a great family. And my husband here. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful man, but I couldn't have asked for a better soul mate." she said as tears escaped her eyes again.

"Baby, you are loved more than you will ever realize." Roger said wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I know. I love you all so much." she said as Roger brought her closer to him as everyone looked at her smiling.

"Group hug." Mark said as everyone hugged Marty and Roger.

"I love this group." Marty said laughing.

"We love you too Babygirl." Collins said laughing.


	18. Chapter 19

"Are you feeling better Baby?" Roger asked as Marty woke up in his arms.

"Not really. I'm still tired." she said looking up at him. Her eyes were barely open and she looked pale.

"I'm taking you to the doctor. I don't like this at all." he said starting to get up.

"OK." she said worried herself.

"Just stay under the covers Baby. I'll be right back." he told her kissing her head.

"OK." she said falling back to sleep as he left the bedroom.

"Is she any better?" Mark asked pouring coffee.

"No, she's still tired. I'm gonna make an appointment for the doctor. I want to try to get her in today." he answered going straight to the phone.

"Rog, she'll be fine. Her t-cells were high just last month." Mark told him as Roger dialed the phone.

"Well Mark, my wife has done nothing but sleep for 3 days. I don't care what her t-cells were last month. She's sick now." he said as the phone rang.

"I know Rog." Mark told him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Mark. I had no right to... Hello, my name is Roger Davis. I need to make an emergency appointment for my wife, Margaret Davis... Yes I'll hold... Yes I'm holding for an emergency appointment for my wife, Margaret Davis... No, she doesn't have a fever... No, she's not coughing or vomiting. She's HIV positive and she's been sleeping for the past 3 days... 10:30? Thank you. Yes, we'll be there." he said before hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"She has a 10:30 appointment. I'm sorry I snapped at you Mark. I'm just worried about her." Roger said going over to the metal counter to pour himself some coffee.

"It's OK Rog. I understand. I'm worried about her too." Mark said watching Roger sweep his hair back over and over again in frustration.

"I'm really worried about her Mark." he said beginning to cry.

"I know Rog. But she'll be OK. You have to believe that." Mark told him leaning over to hug him.

"I want to. But when my wife is laying in our bed for 3 days straight, only moving to go to the bathroom and eat the little that she does eat, I have a hard time believing that she's gonna be OK." Roger said wiping his eyes violently. "I'm sorry. I have to go get her ready for the doctor. We have to leave soon. Thanks Mark." Roger said before going back into his room to get Marty up.

"OK Rog." Mark said quietly. He was worried too. Marty had been doing so well up until 3 days ago. She started calling in sick to work and just sleeping all day. And it seemed like no matter how much sleep she got, she always needed more.

"Marty, Baby. It's time to get up. You have a doctor's appointment at 10:30." Roger said gently waking Marty up.

"OK Honey. Give me a little while." she said dragging herself out of bed.

"Do you need help with anything Baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"No, I can do it. Thank you. Roger, I'm fine." she told him smiling.

"I'm just worried about you Marty. You've been so tired for 3 days." Roger said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Roger. I have been spreading myself pretty thin lately with work, the documentary, my writing and hangin' out. The doctor's probably gonna tell me to slow down. Don't worry Roger." she said smiling at him as she got dressed.

"I hope so." he told her with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry you're getting so worried Honey. I hate seeing you unhappy." she said sitting next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate seeing you so weak. My Baby is strong and full of life." he told her kissing her head.

"Whatever it is Roger, I'll be fine. Now I have to finish gettting ready. I'll be done in a minute." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Mrs. Davis, right this way." the nurse said from the door leading to the examining rooms.

"That's us." Marty said looking up at Roger as they got up and followed the nurse.

"So what brings you in this morrning Marty?" the nurse asked as Marty sat in the chair to have blood taken for tests.

"I've been really tired the last 3 days and my husband was worried." she said looking up at Roger, so she didn't have to look at the nurse take blood.

"When was your last period?" the nurse asked.

"A month ago. I'm a week late, but that's not unusual for me." she told her smiling up at Roger.

"OK, if you could just go to exam room 3, the doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse said as putting a bandaid on Marty's arm before she and Roger headed to the exam rooms.

"Thank you." she said as Roger put his arm around her, leading her to the room. As they entered the exam room Marty got light headed and had to grab a hold of Roger for support.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just got light headed for a minute. It's probably because she took half my blood supply." she said laughing a bit as Roger helped her to the examining table.

"Good morning Marty. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked walking into the room looking at a folder.

"I've been tired a lot these last few days and Roger was getting worried, so he made me come in." she told him as Roger stood next to her.

"Well let's see if we can't figure out what's worrying your husband so much." the doctor said looking at the chart.

"Good idea." she said laughing.

"Now, while most of your tests won't be back until next week, I think I see one reason why you're so tired. Marty, Roger you're pregnant." he said smiling at them.

"Are you serious?" Roger asked smiling.

"Positive means yes, so yes I'm serious." he said smiling at him.

"Baby, did you hear that? We're having a baby." Roger said looking at Marty who was stunned.

"How? I mean we're always careful because of the HIV." she said as tears filled up her eyes.

"These things happen sometimes Marty. I'll leave you and Roger alone to talk." he said quietly opening the door.

"Roger, how could this happen? We use protection." she asked getting up to pace around the room.

"Baby, you heard him. These things happen. But Baby, we're having a kid. I would think you would be happy." he asked standing beside her.

"Roger, don't you see? Our child is gonna have to grow up without us. Mark, Maureen and Joanne are gonna have to raise our child one day. And he might have AIDS." she said breaking down in his arms.

"Marty, you know the percentages are low for that. Baby, it's OK." he told her holding her in his arms.

"But Roger, I don't want to leave our baby." she said crying into his chest.

"Me neither Marty. But all we can do is love this baby while we're here. This baby is gonna be a part of you and me." he said kissing her head.

"I guess Mark's not gonna get a life any time soon." she said looking up at him semi smiling.

"Why's that Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because this is his next documentary." she said with a full smile this time.

"So we're good?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, we're good. We're having a baby." she said smiling as Roger picked her up excitedly.

"Yes." he said as she laughed.

"I take it the shock wore off?" the doctor said coming back into the room.

"You can say that." Roger said laughing still holding his wife in his arms.

"Now we talk statistics, meds and other fun stuff." he said sitting in his chair and explaining everything to them.

"Less than a 25 percent chance? That's good odds." she told him leaving the clinic.

"See Baby. There's a very good chance we won't give our baby HIV." he said with his arm around her.

"That's a relief." she said looking up at him.

"Oh Baby, I can't believe it. We're gonna be parents. I have to get a little guitar and a little baby leather jacket." Roger said excitedly as they walked home.

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well Mark's gonna want to know what's going on with you, so we can't keep it from him, but I figured we could invite everyone else over later and tell them then." he said with his arm around her.

"OK, just let me take a nap before we do that. You know how Collins is." she said laughing.

"Yeah I know. He's almost as protective as me when it comes to you." he told her laughing along.

"Do you wanna screw with them?" she asked as they approached the building.

"How?" he asked looking down at her as he swept her into his arms.

"Well, I was thinking of setting up shots for everyone but me. You know that will really mess with them." she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, that's an idea." he said kissing her head.

"OK so that's what we'll do." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you Marty." he said caressing her face tenderly.

"I love you too Roger." she told him smiling at him.

"Is everything OK? What did the doctor say?" Mark asked rushing to the door.

"Everything's fine, Uncle Mark." Marty said smiling at him.

"Uncle Mark? Are you serious?" Mark said worried.

"Yeah, I'm 4 weeks pregnant Mark." Marty told him smiling.

"That's amazing. But what about your HIV? Is the baby gonna have it?" he asked looking at them concerned.

"There's a 25 percent chance that the baby will have it, but there are ways to cut that down considerably. The baby has a good chance of being born negative." Roger said smiling at him.

"Really? The baby could be fine?" he said as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah Mark. How do you feel about being a godfather?" Roger asked as Mark grabbed Marty into an embrace.

"That's incredible. I'd be honored. Congratulations." he said hugging her tight.

"Thanks Mark." she said laughing.

"We have to celebrate. But not you. You're pregnant." he rambled as Roger and Marty watched excitedly.

"About that. We were thinking of screwing with everyone. We want to invite them over and set up shots for everyone except Marty. That'll get them." Roger said laughing.

"I think that'll work. Marty's usually the first one throwing them back and the last one standing." Mark said laughing.

"Just let me take a nap before we call them to invite them over. I'm exhausted." Marty said smiling at them.

"Is that why you've been so tired?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he's doing more tests that won't be back until next week, but he said that's a pretty good reason why I've been so tired." Marty said looking up at Roger.

"OK, you go lay down. We'll take care of you from now on." Mark insisted smiling at her.

"Mark, I'm pregnat. Not fragile. Really, I'm fine. The fatigue will pass soon. Then I get to look forward to morning sickness." she said smiling at him.

"Sorry." Roger said rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault Roger. I'll be fine. I'm gonna lay down now. I love you guys so much." she said pulling them both into a group hug.

"We love you too Marty." Mark said hugging her before she went into hers and Roger's room to lay down.

"Can you believe it Mark? Me a dad?" Roger asked looking over at him from the couch.

"Why not? You and Marty love each other so much. You're gonna make great parents." Mark said smiling as he tinkered with his camera.

"Oh by the way, Marty found the subject for your next documentary." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah, it can be about HIV Positive Parents." he said smiling at him.

"I think that was her point, yeah." he said sitting back excited.

"You really are happy about this, huh?" Mark asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? This is great." Roger said smiling as Mark filmed him.

"Yeah it is." Mark answered laughing.


	19. Chapter 20

"Mr. & Mrs. Davis, the doctor will see you now." the nurse said as Roger and Marty sat in the waiting room of the clinic.

"Ready Baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said smiling up at him.

"Good morning Marty. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked looking at a chart.

"Fine. My morning sickness finally went away. Thank goodness. But now I'm feeling fat and eating everything in sight." she said laughing as she got up on the table.

"Well with each trimester comes a new fun experience." he said laughing as he wheeled the ultra sound machine closer to the examining table.

"It's not that bad really." she said laying down on the table.

"Are we ready to see if the new member of the Davis family is gonna be a boy or a girl?" the doctor said lifting Marty's blouse off of her belly and spreading gel on her.

"We can't wait." Roger said excitedly as he sat next to her in the chair.

"Well it looks like the baby is growing at a normal rate. Your amniotic fluid level looks good. And I think it's safe to say you're having a boy." the doctor said as Marty and Roger smiled at one another.

"A boy? Are you sure?" Marty asked smiling as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Yes I'm sure Marty. You are looking at your son." he told her smiling.

"Roger, we're having a son." she said looking at him as she caressed his cheek.

"That's our son Marty." he said looking in awe of his unborn child.

"I know Roger. I love you." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Marty." he said standing up to hold her in his arms.

"I'm gonna print a picture of your son out for you, Roger wipe the gel off of your wife's belly." the doctor said smiling before leaving the room.

"Little Roger Aaron Davis." she said looking down at her belly.

"Our son." Roger said wiping the gel off with care.

"OK. Now can I buy blue things?" Marty asked beginning to laugh.

"You can buy anything blue you want." he said leaning down kissing her deeply.

"Isn't that how you two ended up in here in the first place?" the doctor said reentering the room smiling.

"Relax doc, she can't get any more pregnant. Right Baby?" Roger asked caressing her cheek.

"That's right doctor." she said laughing as Roger helped her up.

"OK well here's your sons first picture and I want to see you back here next month." he said laughing as he handed them the picture.

"Thank you so much doctor." Roger said as they left the clinic.

"So are we gonna tell the others?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Do you see getting away with not telling them?" he asked laughing as he held her close.

"No, especially Mark and Collins. They're almost as bad as you are." Marty told him laughing.

"Well they love you Baby." Roger told her smiling down.

"Yeah, I know." she said as they went up to the loft.

"So how'd it go? Do we have a little terror or a little princess?" Collins asked jumping up to greet them.

"Terror." Marty said excitedly.

"Hey there Roger Aaron. How you doing little buddy?" Collins said leaning down caressing Marty's belly.

"Get up here Uncle Collins. I didn't get my hug yet." Marty said laughing as Collins got up and swept her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Babygirl. You're still my favorite girl." he said laughing as he kissed her head.

"And lucky me, surrounded by testosterone." she told him laughing as she buried her head in his chest.

"You are lucky. We all look out for our girl. And this little guy isn't gonna be any different. He's gonna know how special his mama is." he said winking at Roger.

"I second that." Roger said smiling at his beautiful, pregnant wife.

"Hey can I get a piece of this too. He's my God son." Mark asked after patiently waiting for Collins to finish gushing over Marty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marky. Come here." Marty said holding her arms out to him.

"Congratulations sweetie." he said kissing her head.

"Thanks Marky." she said hugging him.

"Hopefully he looks like you." he told her as everyone laughed.

"Hey, what's the matter with my son looking like me?" Roger asked laughing as Collins hugged him.

"Nothing is the matter with your son looking like you. I hope our son looks just like you." Marty said smiling at him.

"You have to say that, you're married to him." Mark said laughing as he smiled at her.

"Well who wants to celebrate?" Collins asked as he looked over at Roger.

"You always want to celebrate." she said laughing as she went over to Roger.

"Well we always have something to celebrate." Collins said laughing.

"OK let's go. Call Maureen and Joanne. Let me just freshen up." Marty said leaning up to kiss Roger before heading towards their bedroom.

"Hey Baby." Roger called out with a boyish grin on his face.

"Yeah Sweetie?" she answered turning around.

"I love you." he said smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling before turning around and going into the bedroom.

"So you're gonna have a son?" Collins said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a son. Wow. I'm gonna have a son. That's wild." he said sitting on the stool at the counter.

"Are you OK Rog?" Collins asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Collins. I mean, seeing him made me think about when I'm gonna have to leave him. And I don't want to leave him. Him and Marty are my life." he told him beginning to cry.

"I know man. You ain't leaving yet. Your son is gonna be yours and Marty's greatest gift to us. I'm not gonna be around that long, but Mark, Maureen and Joanne are gonna love that boy the way you and Marty do. And they'll make sure he knows who you are. And your parents. They are gonna spoil that boy rotten. You know that. He's gonna have a good life Roger. And that's because of your love for him and his mother." Collins said taking him into his arms.

"I just want to be with him forever. You know, take him to his first day of school, help him get ready for his first date, the prom, his first car, his wedding day." he said crying into his friends chest.

"I know Rog. I know." Collins told him stroking his hair as Marty came out of the bedroom.

"Roger, are you OK?" she asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah, Baby. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?" he asked wiping his eyes trying to play it cool.

"Roger, what's the matter? Talk to me Sweetie." she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine. Just tears of joy." he said caressing her face with his thumb.

"Roger, please talk to me." she pleaded taking his face in her hands.

"I was just thinking of how much I don't want to leave our son." he said starting to cry again.

"Roger Aaron Davis, you don't have to hide your fear from me. I'm your wife and I love you so much." she said kissing his forehead before taking him into her arms.

"But I thought you'd be upset with me talking like that. I know how you are." he said holding her tight.

"Roger, I'm scared too. I don't want to leave him either. I mean, I've been positive for 5 years and you've been positive for 8. Our life expectancy is not that long. But we're healthy now. I want to be here forever with you two. But all we can do is love him now." she said beginning to cry with him.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry. I love you." he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"I love you too Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her.

"Why don't you go freshen up again and I'll stop thinking this time." he said making an attempt at humor.

"Roger, it's OK, you know. Being afraid to leave him." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I know Marty. I'm just sorry I had to cause you stress." he said wiping her face with his tender hands.

"Don't you think I already think about it? You're not the only one who thinks about it." she said beginning to smile.

"I'm sorry Marty." he said sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"It's OK." she told him holding him again.

"Mo and Jo are gonna meet us there." Mark said coming out of his room.

"Thanks Mark." Marty said letting go of Roger.

"Is everything OK?" he asked rushing over to Marty.

"Yeah Mark. Just another meltdown. I'd think you'd be used to it by now." she said laughing a bit as she swept Roger's hair out of his face.

"OK. Well come on. We gotta go." he said smiling at them.

"Sorry Mark. We just have to get cleaned up." she said kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks. I love you guys so much." she said taking Collins hand and squeezing it.

"We love you too Marty." Mark said smiling at her.

"I know. You guys are the best brothers a girl could have." she told them before going back into her bedroom to get cleaned up again.

"I'm gonna go wash my face. I'll be ready in 2 minutes. My wife on the other hand, well you never know with her.

"OK Rog." Collins said smiling at him as he went into the bathroom.

"What was that?" Mark asked quietly as the bathroom door closed.

"They're both afraid to leave their boy. At first it was Roger and then Marty came out and caught him." Collins started as Mark looked at him, wide eyed.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear her yelling at him." Mark said surprised.

"No, then she started. I'm glad she got it out. I know she's been on egg shells this whole pregnancy about it. Holding it in and trying to project a positive attitude and everything. She needed this." Collins said smiling down at her.

"Well I'm glad she didn't yell at him for crying. He usually does it outside in the alley where it all started, so she doesn't catch him." Mark said looking down at his feet.

"I know. I caught him down there a bunch of times too." Collins said looking at him.

"They'll survive. They are too in love and too strong not to." Mark said as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Don't you start now boy. If she see you, you are definitely in for it." Collins said putting his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said wiping his eyes before Roger or Marty could come out and catch him.


	20. Chapter 21

"Roger, I want to see him." Marty asked laying on an operating table following her C-section.

"He's beautiful Marty." he said crying as he looked at his son being cleaned off.

"How is he?" she said unable to look over the curtain covering her stomach.

"He's getting cleaned up for his mommy." Roger said sitting back next to her to hold her hand.

"Is he OK?" she asked as tears ran down the side of her face.

"He's perfect Baby. Just like his mommy." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Oh thank God." she said squeezing his hand.

"We're almost done Marty. You did great." the doctor said smiling down at her as he prepared to stitch her up.

"I love you Marty." Roger said kissing her over and over again.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him.

"OK, we're gonna wheel you in the recovery room for a few hours and then you'll be brought to your room where your friends and family can visit you. Roger, only you can see her in the recovery room. We're gonna bring your son to the nursery and you can see him when you're in your room." the doctor said smiling down at her.

"Can I see him just for a minute before we go? Please. I have to see him." she said as the nurse propped up the bed into a semi sitting position and brought the baby over to her.

"Here you go mom." the nurse said smiling as he handed the baby to her.

"Hello RJ. Your daddy was right. You are perfect. You are our little miracle. We love you so much." she said crying over her son before kissing his head.

"I love you RJ." Roger said crying as well as he caressed his sons cheek.

"Oh Roger, he looks just like you." Marty said looking up at him.

"Poor kid. He's gonna be burdened with these incredible good looks like his old man." Roger said laughing as Marty smiled up at him.

"Hopefully he'll inherit his father's good heart too." she said caressing the baby's face.

"I love you Marty." Roger said kissing her.

"Oh Roger, I love you too." she said as the nurse came next to her to get the baby.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davis. We need to take him to the nursery now. You can see him again when you're out of recovery." she said smiling at the family.

"Thank you. OK my boy. You be good now, OK. Mommy and daddy will be with you again soon. Get some sleep, OK." she said kissing her son again.

"I love you little guy." Roger said kissing his son as he helped Marty hand the baby to the nurse.

"Why don't you tell everyone that everything's fine and I'll meet you in the recovery room?" Marty suggested smiling up at Roger.

"Are you sure Baby? I want to stay with you." he said caressing her cheek.

"I'm fine Roger, go. Really. Our parents and Mark and Collins are probably going nuts right about now. You know how my big brothers can be. If I know them they're gonna try to sneak in and see me." she said smiling trying not to laugh due to the pain.

"You're right. But it's only because they love you." he said laughing as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I know. Just tell everyone I love them, OK. And make sure you tell them I'm fine and RJ is fine too." she said kissing him again.

"I will Baby. I'll see you in bit." he told her smiling as she was wheeled out and he followed.

"She's fine. He's fine. Everything is fine." Roger said running out to inform everyone of the birth of his son.

"That's great Rog." Collins said crying as he brought him into an embrace.

"He's perfect. He looks like me, but has Marty's beautiful blue eyes." he said beginning to cry again.

"Congratulations daddy." Mrs. Davis said smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"They brought her into the recovery room for a few hours because of the c-section and then you can all see her in her room." he said wiping his eyes.

"Is she really OK?" Mrs. O'Brien asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's perfect mom. As usual. The doctor said she did perfect. There were no complications or surprises. They went in, got him and came out. All according to plan." he told her smiling.

"That's our girl." Mark said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yeah a real survivor. So can we sneak in and see her? I need to see her." Collins said wiping his eyes.

"She knew you were gonna want to do that. But you have to wait until she's in her room." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah well, my Babygirl knows me all too well." Collins said laughing.

"She's a smart one." Mark said smiling at them.

"Yeah she is." Mr. O'Brien said laughing.

"And brave." Mr. Davis said patting Roger on the back.

"So does she still want to name him Roger?" Maureen asked smiling at him.

"Yeah she does. She said he looks just like me." Roger said as he hugged everyone.

"You should get in to her. She's probably sleeping, but I'm sure she would want to see you when she wakes up." Joanne said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I need to go back in. I want to be with her." he said smiling at everyone.

"We knew you would. Just tell her we love her, OK?" Collins said anxious.

"Will do." he said as he went to the recovery room. As he walked in the room, he sat next to Marty's bed. She looked so peaceful, resting. He remember the last 6 years with her. From the scared little girl she seemed to be to the strong woman who had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She changed him just as much as she had been changed. They went from being alone and having nothing, to being together and having everything.

"Your son weighed 6 pounds 9 ounces and measured 18 inches and he's doing fine. He's sleeping now, but he was flirting with the nurses earlier." the nurse whispered smiling as she came in to check on Marty.

"That's my boy. Thank you." Roger told her smiling up at her as he started at Marty lying in the bed.

"Roger." she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here Baby." he told sitting up straighter in the chair taking her hand.

"How's RJ? Is he OK?" she asked groggily looking at him.

"He's great. He's doing fine. He's breaking hearts in the nursery already." he said caressing her cheek.

"He's your son." she said smiling.

"How do you feel Baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm OK. A little sore, but I'm OK. How is everyone?" she asked smiling at him.

"Fine. Collins wanted to sneak in to see you." he said laughing.

"I knew he would try something." she said laughing before wincing in pain.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah, I just shouldn't laugh right now because of my incision." she said smiling at him.

"I don't know when they're taking you to your room. It should be soon though." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"I want to see RJ." she said trying to sit up, but wincing in pain.

"Baby, lay back. You need to rest." he said getting up to help her lay back down.

"But I need to see him." she said looking up at him.

"You will Baby, just take care of yourself for once." he said sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Can you go check on him please? For me." she asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"OK. Are you gonna be OK?" he asked caressing her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just check on the baby, OK please?" she said smiling up at him.

"I'll be right back Baby. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said watching him leave the room.

"Mrs. Davis, we're gonna be taking you to your room in a little while. How do you feel?" the nurse asked smiling down at her.

"A little sore because of my incision. I think the pain killers are wearing off." she said trying to sit up but wincing in pain again.

"We'll give you something for that? Where's your husband?" she asked looking around.

"He's with our son." Marty told her smiling up as the woman injected something into the IV.

"We've given him an AZT syrup that he'll have to take for a while, but he's doing fine." she said checking her blood pressure.

"Thank you so much." Marty said smiling as Roger came back in the room. "How is he?" she asked directing her attention to her husband.

"Great. It seems he's been entertaining everyone all day. He's cooing, laughing, kicking his feet. He's gorgeous Baby." he said happily as he leaned down to kiss he.

"They said I'm going to be going to my room in a little while." she said smiling at him.

"Good, because Collins and Mark are freaking out." he said sitting next to her.

"I figured they would be." she said as she reached up to caress Roger's face.

"We'll be taking you up now, Mrs. Davis. Your room number is 412." the nurse said smiling at her as orderlies came in to wheel Marty to her room.

"I'll go tell the others what room you're in." Roger said smiling at her.

"Yeah, don't run too fast. You know the word will no sooner be out of your mouth when they'll be there waiting for me." she said smiling up at him.

"Collins is stalking the hallway while Mark films every little thing RJ does." Roger said leaning down to kiss her.

"I figured." she said smiling as he left the room again.

"Let's get you settled in." the nurse said smiling at her as Marty smiled up at her.

"He is something, isn't he?" Marty said looking down at her wedding ring on her finger.

"Yeah, he is." she told her as the orderlies wheeled her out of the recovery room.

"There's my girl." Collins said seeing her come down the hallway.

"Hi Collins." she said holding her hand out to touch his.

"Are you ready to go to the Life for some tequila shot? On me." he told her smiling down at her.

"Not quite yet, but soon I'll be hot on your heels." she said trying not to laugh.

"You did really good Babygirl. He is amazing." he told her with tears in his eyes.

"I hear he's a performer like his daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah." Collins said smiling at her.

"We need to get you into your room now Mrs. Davis." the orderlies said as she looked up at them.

"Right. Sorry." she said smiling at them as they wheeled her in and Collins followed.

"Oh Margaret, he is gorgeous. He is the perfect mix of you and Roger." Mrs. O'Brien said leaning down to hug her daughter.

"He is beautiful Marty. We are so proud of you sweetie." Mrs. Davis said hugging her daughter in law.

"Thanks mom. Both of you." she said smiling up as Roger walked in the door.

"Are you ready for them to bring him in Baby?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm more than ready Roger." she said smiling as he helped her sit up.

"This reminds me of when we first met. Remember that? I carried you everywhere." he said kissing her head.

"Yes Roger, I remember. I also remember you carrying me everywhere only because it was easier to kiss me if I was in your arms." she said laughing a bit, so her incision wouldn't hurt.

"I love you Marty." he said sitting on the side of her bed.

"I love you too Roger." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready Mrs. Davis?" the nurse said carrying the baby into the room.

"Yes I am." she said smiling as she held her arms out. "Hey my boy. How are you? Did you get some rest?" she said kissing him on his head.

"I can't believe we did it Baby. He's here and he's fine." Roger said smiling at her.

"Roger, I don't know why you're surprised. Our whole life has been a miracle, why shouldn't our son be one too?" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Can I hold my grandson?" Mrs. O'Brien asked waiting patiently.

"One minute Mrs. O. I want to get a picture of the happy family." Mark said standing in the room filming them as Collins stood with tears streaming down his face.

"Sure Mark. But hurry up. I want to hold my beautiful grandson." she said laughing standing out of the way so Mark could take the picture.

"OK. I'm good." Mark said lowering his camera.

"Here you go mom. Be careful of his head." Marty said as her mother gave her a look.

"Do you think I've never done this before? I raised you, didn't I?" she said quietly as she smiled down at her grandson as Mrs. Davis stood next to her crying over her grandchild.

"Collins, come here." Marty said holding her arms out as Roger moved off of the bed smiling at Marty.

"I'm sorry Babygirl. It's just so nice to see you and Roger with your son. I never thought I would ever get to see that. I always hoped, but never thought I would." he said as he cried in her arms as Roger rubbed his back.

"I know Honey. It's OK. Look, we got our miracle." she said crying with him. She could never stand to see Collins crying. Aside from Roger, Collins was her only other weakness. He was the greatest big brother to her. Always there to take care of her and stand behind her on anything. She came a long way from being afraid of him 6 years earlier the morning after her rape. Mark worried a lot, like Roger, Collins was more hands on. He didn't mind being over protective and doing what he had to do to keep her safe. Even if it meant getting yelled at. Although Marty couldn't really yell at her boys too much. They meant well and loved her very much. And she loved them as well.

"I love you Marty." he said kissing her cheek as he caressed her other cheek.

"I know. I love you too big brother." she said smiling at him as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before he stood up to wipe his eyes.

"Now Mark, you get over here too. You've been too quiet. And calm." she said wiping her eyes looking at Mark as he approached her bed.

"I'm just observing." he said as sat next to her on the bed.

"So how'd we do?" she asked smiling at him.

"You did great sweetie." he said leaning in to hug her.

"Thanks." she said hugging him as Maureen and Joanne came in with the coffee as Mr. Davis and Mr. O'Brien helped.

"Here we go. Coffees all round." Mr. Davis announced happily handing out the coffee cups.

"Thanks dad." Roger said as Mark looked up and saw Maureen and Joanne standing over them.

"So how's our girl?" Maureen asked patiently waiting for Mark to get up.

"Good. Just talking to my protective brothers." Marty said as Roger handed her her coffee.

"You did really great sweetie." Maureen said as Mark got up and she leaned in to hug Marty.

"Thanks guys." she said hugging them.

"He is gorgeous Marty." Joanne said hugging her next.

"Yeah he is, isn't he?" she said looking over at her son, who was being held by Mrs. Davis now.

"He sure is. He looks just like Roger did when he was a baby. Did you know Roger had blue eyes for the first 2 years of his life and then one morning all of a sudden they were green." she said looking up at them.

"I hope RJ's eyes stay blue. Just like my beautiful wife." Roger said sitting next to his wife on the bed.

"Yeah well, if they do stay blue you do realize you're in trouble. You can't say no to me when I flash my eyes at you. Your son is gonna realize very quickly that's how to get his way from his father." she said holding her stomach as she laughed.

"No kidding. Uncle Collins is gonna be in trouble too." Mark said laughing as Collins stood over Mrs. Davis waiting to hold the baby.

"Looks like he already is." Marty said looking at him.

"Mom, why don't you let Collins hold him for a little while." Roger said sipping his coffee with his arm around Marty.

"Here you go honey. Be careful of his head, OK?" she said smiling as she handed the baby over to Collins.

"This is just too much. He is even more incredible than I ever could have imagined he'd be." Collins said staring at the little boy sleeping in his arms.

"It's a bit surreal, huh? Us with a baby around?" Marty said smiling at him.

"I always hoped it would be you two to bring a baby into our lives. You guys are just so amazing." Collins said beginning to cry again handing the baby to Mr. Davis.

"Collins, come here. You are so awful." Marty said smiling as tears filled her eyes as well putting her coffee down on the tray next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Babygirl. I'm just so happy we have a new life and new hope in this family." he said hugging her again.

"I know honey. This is a happy day Collins." she said holding his head to her shoulders.

"It is. I'm just so happy for you guys. I'm sorry I keep crying. This is just so amazing." he said kissing her cheek.

"Thomas Brian Collins, why are you apologizing? Because you're happy for us? That was a good thing, last time I checked. I love you so much. I love all of you so much. I'm glad you were all here for the birth of our son. And all of your tears better be tears of joy. None of you want to face my wrath. You all know what I'm capable of. I'm not gonna have any sad tears around here." she said wiping her eyes. "And you know how I get Thomas. You don't mess with mama." she said smiling with his face in her hands.

"Yes ma'am." he said leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"OK. Now let's celebrate my sons birth." she said picking up her coffee. "To my beautiful son, Roger Aaron Davis Jr. you have already brought your mother, father and all of our family so much happiness. You are gonna do great things little boy. Maybe even find a cure for AIDS." she said lifting her coffee cup towards her son.

"Amen." Roger said as a tear rolled down the side of his face kissing Marty on the head.


	21. Chapter 22

"Roger, what are you doing out here?" Marty asked walking carefully out into the living room where Roger was sitting with RJ on the couch.

"I didn't want him to wake you. You need your sleep." he said quietly looking up as the three month old baby slept in his arms.

"He's sleeping. Why don't you put him in his crib and come back to bed?" she said sitting next to him.

"I like watching him sleep." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Me too." she said looking down at her son. "Are you OK?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." he said smiling at her.

"Oh? About what?" she asked caressing his stubbled cheek.

"This. Our life." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"You better not be going where I think you're going." she said looking him in his eyes.

"I'm not. Don't worry, I have always respected your wishes. I was just thinking of how perfect our lives are. You and me and RJ. I mean, I forget sometimes that we're HIV positive." he said smiling at her.

"So do I. But then I have to take my pills and I remember. I have a confession to make Roger." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"What is it Baby?" he asked caressing her face.

"I broke my own rule. When you're at work and Mark and Collins are out here with RJ and they think I'm sleeping, I cry. I cry for the life we could have had, the life we should have and the life we'll never have." she said beginning to cry as Roger brought her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, you're allowed to think about those things. And you're allowed to cry about it. I knew you were being too strong." he said holding her close as he kissed her head.

"But you don't cry. You've been a rock." she said still crying.

"I have a confession to make too. I've been going downstairs to the alley where I found you and cry alone for years. Collins and Mark have found me a few times." he said crying with her.

"I'm so sorry Roger. I mean, look at us. We've both been so busy trying to be strong for each other, we've been going through all it alone." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stupid, huh?" he said smiling at her.

"Why don't you put the baby down in his crib and you and me sit up and talk all night like we used to?" she suggested taking her head off of his shoulder.

"What about RJ?" he asked looking over at her.

"Let Uncle Collins and Uncle Mark spend the day with him. They'll love it." she said smiling at him.

"OK." he said getting up carefully as to not wake the baby up. When Roger came out of the bedroom, he made coffee and he and Marty stayed up all night talking and crying with each other. They did 5 years worth of crying over their disease and the fact that they are gonna miss many important events in their sons life. It was dawn when the activity in the living room woke Collins up.

"What's going on? Are you OK Marty?" he asked coming out of Roger's room, where he had been sleeping since the baby was born.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Me and Roger just thought we'd sit up and talk, since we've been hiding from each other." she said wiping her eyes.

"She found out you've been crying in the alley all these years, huh?" he asked getting a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, and she's been crying alone in the bedroom when I wasn't home and you guy were out here with the baby." Roger said wiping his own eyes.

"Oh Babygirl. I knew you were being too strong." he said looking at her.

"Yeah well my husband over here has shown me that I was being stupid for holding everything in. I still don't want everyone looking at us like we're dying any day now, but no more hiding our feelings from each other. We are a family and we should be open and honest with each other." she said getting up to hug Collins as the baby started crying.

"I should get him." Roger said getting up and starting towards the bedroom.

"No, Uncle Collins will get him while mommy and daddy get some sleep." she said leaning up to kiss Collins on the cheek before going into the bedroom to get RJ and bring him to Collins.

"It would be my pleasure Babygirl." he said taking the baby from Marty so they could go in and get some sleep. As Roger and Marty laid down in their bed, Roger wrapped his arms around Marty and held her close. When Mark got up at 9:30, Collins was sitting on the couch playing with the baby.

"Where's Roger and Marty?" he asked rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"Sleeping. They were up all night talking. It seems Roger told her about crying in the alley all these years and she's been crying alone in the bedroom. Marty said she wants us all to stop hiding our feelings. She still doesn't want us to act like they're gonna kick it any day now, but she does want us to be open with our feelings." Collins said smiling up at the baby, who he was holding over his head.

"Thank God. I was so sick of hearing my two best friends suffering alone." he said pouring himself some coffee.

"You mean you knew about Marty?" Collins asked going into the kitchen to him.

"Of course I knew. But I only heard her the first night Roger went to work after RJ was born." he told him drinking his coffee black.

"And you didn't tell me?" Collins asked propping the baby on his hip.

"And what? Involve someone else in my suffering? Yeah right. No thanks." he said as Roger and Marty emerged from their room.

"Good morning guys." Marty said holding Roger's hand.

"Good morning. I heard you two finally came to your senses." Mark said as Marty reached out for the baby.

"Yeah, sorry Mark. We were just talking last night and I realized I was being unfair. I mean, we're a family but we couldn't be more disconnected. I put the fear of God in everyone that even my own husband was hiding from me. I don't want that." she said bouncing the baby on her hip.

"Yeah, you do tend to get a bit scary." Mark said smiling at Roger.

"I know and I'm sorry guys. You guys are my brothers and Roger's my husband and I had you all so scared to feel anything. I'm gonna stop, I promise." she told him smiling at him.

"Good for you. It was breaking my heart listening to the two of you suffer through this alone." Mark said setting his coffee mug down.

"You heard me?" Marty asked him as Roger put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I mean I only started hearing you when Roger went back to work after RJ was born, so I don't know how long you were doing it before then." he said walking over to her.

"I wasn't. Not until after the baby was born. I didn't want to stress him when I was pregnant and then the thought of leaving him just got to me. I couldn't hold it in any more." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Baby, it's OK." Roger said reaching out for the baby.

"Yeah, I mean you're allowed to be pissed and scared that you won't have the time you deserve with your husband your son. You were being way too strong for my taste anyway." Mark said reaching out to hug her.

"I know. I'm sorry Marky. I mean, I love my life. I really do. I mean, I have you guys and Roger and RJ. I just don't want to die yet. I don't want my son not to know his parents, you know. I mean, he's our miracle baby. He's healthy, at least for now and we love him so much. I know you guys will make sure he knows about us, but it's not the same as mommy reading him a story or daddy singing him his songs, you know?" she asked crying in Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do know. You are the most incredible person I know, Marty. I mean, you're smart, strong, beautiful, an amazing wife and mother and the best sister I've ever had and I have a sister, so you know I have a frame of referrance. I know this family needs you. You keep us all together. You're not going anywhere any time soon. And when you do, RJ is gonna have plenty of film to watch showing him how incredible his parents are. I promise." he said caressing her head on his shoulder as her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Yeah Baby. You made sure of that with the documentaries you made him make. RJ's gonna know us and know we love him and that we're watching over him. Right along side Angel and Mimi." Roger said rubbing her back.

"Babygirl, you are the most unforgettable person I know. Not only do you light up any room you enter, you keep us brats in line." Collins said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what I love about you Collins, you always know just what to say to talk me off the ledge." she said laughing as she looked up at him.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite girl." he said wrapping his arms around her and Mark.

"See how special your mommy is." Roger said smiling down at his son as he cooed in his arms.

"OK, enough of this. Who wants to go for breakfast?" Marty said smiling up at them as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you Babygirl." Collins said kissing her head.

"I love you too Marty." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"I love you guys too. Why don't you let me and Roger get dressed and we need to change stinky over there and get him dressed. Give us 10 minutes." she said smilng up at them before she and Roger went into their bedroom.

"OK Babygirl." Collins said heading to his room to get dressed.

"Come on little man, let's get you changed. We're going out this morning." Marty said taking the baby from Roger.

"I can take care of him Baby." Roger said as the baby leaned into her.

"Nah, I got him. I'd like his clothes to actually match." she said laughing before leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." he said laughing as she went through the baby's dresser drawers.

"Oh no, you're not that bad. You only put him in a black and grey t-shirt and green sweatpants yesterday." she said taking out a onesie and some clothes for him.

"OK, you got a point." Roger said slipping into his jeans.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't make you a terrible father, it just means you have no fashion sense whatsoever." she said smiling at him as she set the baby on his changing table.

"You know Marty, I love you. And you are an incredible mother." he told her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you love me. That's how I've made it through everything all these years. Your love for me. It gave me strength to deal with everything. That rape, my diagnosis, all of it. I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you." she said without turning around as tears streamed down her face.

"Baby, you made it through the last 5 years because you're a survivor. That had nothing to do with me." he said turning her around.

"But Roger, you were there to pick me up. Literally. Through everything. You gave me a reason to survive it all. I never thought I'd be able to have a normal life again. But look at me, I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world and we have the most beautiful baby there ever was. And that's you." she said as he wiped her face.

"You gave me strength to, you know. Hell, you gave everyone strength." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Well, you never gave up on me. When I couldn't be alone, had nightmares or even when I was diagnosed. It would have been easy and perfectly understandable if you did, but you didn't. You loved me more than I thought I deserved. You were there when I didn't think I had anyone. I love you Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"I love you too Marty. Now, why don't you let me change and dress him so you can get dressed." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK, thank you." she told him smiling up at him.


	22. Chapter 23

"Roger, did you get the cake?" Marty asked taking the baked macaroni out of the oven.

"Yes dear, for the thousandth time I got the cake. Don't worry about anything." he said sitting at the counter.

"I just want everything to be perfect for his first birthday." she said setting the tray on the top of the stove.

"It will be. Marty, it's just gonna be us. Now his 5th birthday party, that you need to worry about. He'll be in school and have a lot of friends and probably want Thomas the Tank everything." he said getting up to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

"Knowing your son he'll want a Metallica birthday." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"That's my boy." he said laughing.

""Oh yeah, my head banging baby. Metal head in training." she said laughing at him.

"You know you think it's cute." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I think you two are cute. My men." she said caressing is chest.

"Well we are." he said as his green eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Yes you are. I need to finish up in here. Maureen and Joanne are bringing RJ home any minute and Mark and Collins should be back from the film store soon. And our parents should be here at 6." she said smiling at him.

"I was hoping we had time for a little mommy and daddy time." he said kissing her neck.

"We will. After RJ's party, we'll put him in his room and we'll have a little party of our own." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I was thinking maybe Mark and Collins could watch him and we can go out. You know, just you and me. Dinner, maybe a movie." he said caressing her face.

"I like that idea." she said smiling at him as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I thought you would." he said smiling at her.

"The birthday boy is home." Maureen said holding RJ's hand as he walked into the loft.

"There's my little man. Did Auntie Mo and Auntie Jo spoil you today?" Marty said directing her attention to her son as she knelt down for him to walk to her.

"Hey big guy. Look at you walking." Roger said smiling at his family.

"He is getting big Roger." Joanne said carrying the stroller into the loft.

"I know. Time is going by so fast." Roger said as RJ dove into Marty's arms and she kissed his cheek over and over.

"I hope you didn't corrupt my son too much Maureen." she said smiling at Maureen.

"Well it is his birthday." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Mo, what did you do?" Marty asked as RJ squirmed to get down and explore.

"I did what I could, but you know Maureen." Joanne said smiling at Roger.

"I got him the cutest little leather jacket to match Roger's." she said rushing into the hallway to get the bags.

"Are you kidding, Mo?" Marty said as RJ toddled around the apartment with Roger chasing after him.

"You're lucky I got the idea out of her head to torture you two by getting him a temporary tattoo like Roger's." Joanne said as Marty looked at her laughing.

"Thanks a lot Mo. Nice to see you found a hobby." she said laughing.

"Baby you gotta admit, that would have so freaked you out." Roger said laughing as RJ ran away from him laughing.

"It's nice to see that nothing is sacred when it comes to torturing me." she said as RJ squeeled as Roger scooped him up and blew into his stomach making the child laugh.

"So when are your parents getting here?" Joanne asked sitting at the counter.

"At 6." Marty told her sprinkling more mozzerella cheese on the baked macaroni, she had just taken out of the oven.

"You have got to see all the stuff I got RJ for his birthday." Maureen said bringing 3 huge bags into the loft.

"Mo, you're too much." Roger told her carrying RJ in his arms.

"Yeah well, nothing is too good for my Godson." she said smiling at him.

"Well I hope you didn't get him a baby guitar, because his father already got him one of those." Marty told her smiling at Roger.

"What, he needed one." he said as RJ played with Rogers chain necklace.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now. Davis and son playing at a bar near you." she said laughing as Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"Like father, like son." he said kissing his son in his cheek.

"My boys the rock stars." she said smiling at them.

"Now check this out." Maureen said taking out an assortment of clothes and toys she bought the baby.

"Maureen, what did you do, buy everything he put his fingers on?" Roger asked as RJ squirmed to get down and play with his toys.

"You would think." Joanne said laughing.

"Well, it is his birthday." Maureen said smiling at her as she handed him his baseball.

"Where's our birthday boy?" Collins called out as he and Mark entered the loft.

"Being spoiled by Auntie Mo. Did you get enough film Mark?" Marty asked smiling at them as Collins reached down for RJ.

"I hope so. I don't want to to miss anything." he said smiling as Collins held the baby up in the air and as he giggled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Collins, he just ate." Joanne said laughing as Collins lowered the boy.

"Good to know. You better not puke on me boy." Collins said laughing as RJ reached up for Collins' sunglasses, which he was still wearing.

"Oh guys, Marty and I were wondering if you guys could babysit RJ tonight? I want to take my wife out for dinner and a movie." Roger asked taking the chips out of the cabinet.

"Yeah, no problem guys. It's been a while since you guys went out alone." Mark said smiling at him.

"Thanks Mark." Roger said opening the chips.

"Roger, you're not gonna be eating chips now. The food is almost ready. Oh Collins, did you pick up the parmasean cheese?" she asked stirring the sauce on the stove.

"Yeah Babygirl I got it." he said taking it out of his pocket.

"Thank you sweetie." she said smiling at him.

"No problem Babygirl. Anything for our little man." he said as the baby squirmed in his arms.

"Yeah well our little man over there is becoming a giant terror like his daddy." she said as Roger put his arms around her waist.

"It just shows how smart he is. He's not supposed to be going through that stage until next year." Mark said laughing as Roger kissed Marty's neck.

"I'm glad you think he's cute. You try to get him in the bath tonight. You'll see." she said laughing as there was a knock on the loft door.

"Anyone here have a birthday today?" Mrs. Davis asked opening the door.

"Hey mom, come on in." Roger said as she went over to Collins to get her grandson.

"Hi my little angel. Are you giving daddy a hard time?" she asked as she hugged and kissed him.

"Not really. Daddy thinks he's cute. It's mommy who has her hands full." Marty said as she went over to greet her mother in law.

"Welcome to my world." Mrs. Davis said laughing as Marty took the baked macaroni and lasagna out of the oven.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He's usually the ring leader." Marty said as Roger leaned over to kiss her head.

"And you love me anyway." he said smiling at her.

"Yes I do Honey." she told him laughing.

"Where's dad?" Roger asked realizing his father wasn't there.

"He's parking the car. We always forget how difficult it is to find a parking spot around here." she said bouncing the baby on her hip.

"Oh, OK." Roger said helping Marty in the kitchen.

"How's he doing?" Marty asked as Roger put his arms around her waist.

"OK. I mean, he hates being home all day, and I hate having him home all day. But he has to get used to being retired. He's thinking of taking up golf." Mrs Davis told her smiling.

"Or internet poker. I haven't decided yet." Mr. Davis added laughing as he entered the loft.

"Hey dad." Marty called out rushing over to greet her father in law.

"Hey sweetie. So our little boy is one already, huh?" he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, he's getting big. But I still don't know who's worse him or his father." she said laughing as she stood next to him with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"I hear ya." he joked as Roger approached them.

"Hey dad, are you trying to steal my wife away from me again?" he said jokingly as he hugged his father.

"Not a chance. Unfortunately all she sees is you." Mr. Davis answered smiling at Marty.

"That's right. He's my world." she said smiling at him.

"And you and that little boy over there is his." he said smiling at his son.

"Oh just so you guys know, Auntie Mo and Auntie Jo had him out all day shopping, so he might need a little nap before we get all of the festivities going." Marty said seeing RJ start to curl the hair on the top of his head as he laid his head on Mrs. Davis shoulder.

"I can see that. Roger used to do the same thing. That and suck his thumb." she said quietly rocking the baby.

"Thanks for that mom." Roger said as Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Collins began to laugh.

"It's OK Baby. I love you anyway." Marty said leaning up to kiss him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Rog, you sucked your thumb?" Collins asked laughing.

"Only until he was 3." Mrs. Davis told him smiling as he brought RJ into his room to put him down for a short nap.

"Marty, have you been cooking?" Mr. Davis asked smelling the sauce.

"All day. I wish she would relax and maybe take a nap while RJ is." Roger said worrying over his wife.

"Roger, I'm fine. Actually I've been sleeping great since RJ's been sleeping through the night." she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, but you've been up with him since 6:30. You really should get some rest." he told her kissing her head.

My parents are gonna be here in a few minutes and I still have to finish the vegetable platter." she said looking up at him.

"We can do that for you sweetie. Right Maureen?" Joanne said volunteering to help.

"Yeah, you go relax on the couch. We'll take care of it." Maureen said following Joanne into the kitchen.

"But I have to make the dips and..." she started before Roger cut her off.

"Baby, they can handle it. They've seen you do it a million times. Relax." he told her bringing her over to the couch.

But I want everything to be perfect for the baby's birthday." she said as he sat her down.

"It is perfect Baby. Everyone who loves him is here and he's healthy." he told her smiling at her.

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry I'm stressing out." she said looking up at him.

"Don't be sorry Baby. Just relax for a little while." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK. I love you Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Marty. Now sit back and relax with me." he said sitting back on the couch and bringing her down with him.

"OK Honey." she said sitting back in his arms and laying her head on his chest.

"He went right to sleep." Mrs. Davis said coming out of the baby's room.

"So did Marty." Roger said quietly as Mr. Davis smiled at him.

"She looks like she's home in your arms." he said as Roger looked down at his wife.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" he said stroking her hair.

"You two have been through so much. You deserve some happy time." Mrs. Davis said smiling at him.

"Yeah we do. She is so worried that RJ's birthday isn't gonna be perfect." Roger whispered as to not wake her up.

"Oh sweetie everything is perfect. We are all together to celebrate the miracle of his birth. I'm sure she has poor Mark filming the whole thing." Mrs. Davis told him quietly laughing.

"Yeah, either him or Collins. She just wants him to have something from his first birthday to show him when he gets older to show him how much we love him." he told her smiling sadly.

"He will defintely know how much you love him. You live and breath that little boy. When was the last time you all went out and just got drunk?" Mr. Davis asked looking at Marty so content.

"Not since before we found out she was pregnant. But I'm taking her out for dinner and a movie tonight after RJ goes to bed." he answered smiling at him.

"We'll take him home with us tonight so you can all go out together. You guys deserve it. Go out and celebrate life like you used to." he told his son smiling.

"We'd really like that dad. Especially Collins. He misses his drinking partner." he said quietly laughing as Mr. And Mrs. O'Brien entered the loft.

"Can someone help me with these bags please?" Mrs. O'Brien called out waking Marty up.

"Mom, dad, you're here. I must have fallen asleep." she said looking up at Roger.

"You obviously needed it Baby. Why don't you go lay down in the bedroom and we'll finish everything up?" he said smiling down at her.

"No, I'm up." she said yawning into her hand.

"Well you're gonna need your rest. My parents volunteered to take the baby overnight tonight so we can all go out like we used to." Roger said smilng down at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. We all deserve a night out like the old days. Collins misses his partner in crime." he said kissing her.

"OK. I'm just gonna lay down until RJ gets up. Make sure you keep stirring the sauce." she said smiling up at him.

"I'll put Collins on it. You know he likes helping you." Roger told her laughing.

"Just make sure he doesn't dip all of the italian bread in it. I only got 4 loaves and I want to make garlic bread." she said smiling at him.

"I'll make the garlic bread. Go lay down Baby. I'll come in and get you as soon as the baby wakes up." he said kissing her as she went into their bedroom.

"She's really tired today." Mrs. O'Brien said worrying.

"Well she got up with RJ at 6:30 and she's been cooking and decorating and setting everything up all day. She hasn't sat down all day." Roger said reassuringly.

"Oh OK." she said relieved.

"She just wants RJ's birthday to be perfect. She's OK. Her and the baby went to the doctor last week and everything was perfect. He's negative and her t-cell count is still high. And she's not pregnant again. That was my first thought, but the doctor didn't say anything about it last week and he would have." he said happily.

"Just checking. I remember how she was in the beginning of her pregnancy with RJ." Mrs. O'Brien told him smiling.

"Not that I would mind having another baby. I would love it. But I don't think she could handle a one year old and an infant. At least not right now." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Roger, come taste the dip. I think it's just like Marty's, but I can't tell." Maureen said from the kitchen.

"Coming Mo." he said getting up to taste the dip.


	23. Chapter 24

"OK it's been almost 2 years since I've done this, so go easy on me." Marty laughed as Collins and Roger came over to the table with 2 trays. One had tequila shots, salt and lime and the other had beer on it.

"OK, do you remember how to do this?" Mark asked as everyone laughed.

"I seem to remember teaching you how to do it film boy, let's just get the first shot down." she said laughing as Roger licked his hand and put the salt on it.

"I think Marty should make the first toast." he said smiling at his wife as he took her hand and licked it for her.

"OK, I'm gonna go with an old favorite that still holds true. No Day But Today." she said as everyone raised their shot glasses in agreement.

"No Day But Today." they all said in unison as they drank their shots.

"You know Baby, when Tony first saw you come in with us he started complaining that he only had 5 bottles of tequila out. He said we should have called ahead." Roger said taking the lime out of his mouth.

"Wise ass." she said laughing as she looked up at Tony who smiled at her.

"Yeah well, we've finished off quite a few between all of us in our day." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"I know. God, we were drinking almost every night back then." she said looking up at him.

"Doesn't compare to our life now, huh?" he asked smiling at her.

"Not even close." she said as Collins passed out the next round of shots.

"But it's still nice to get a night out just us. Without the terror." Collins said smiling at them.

"Oh you know you're gonna miss your nephew more than anyone. You know in the morning you're gonna be calling Roger's mom to bring him home." she said laughing at him.

"Would you stop torturing me and do the next shot. I want to make the next toast." he said laughing as Roger licked Marty's hand and she licked his.

"I almost forgot how gross you two used to be." Maureen said laughing.

"What, just because we have a kid we can't still be crazy in love with each other?" Marty asked smiling up at Roger.

"Don't listen to her. Your love is an institution around here." Collins said laughing.

"Or they belong in an institution." Maureen said laughing.

"Very funny Mo. Anyway, go ahead Collins. Make your toast." Marty said smiling at him.

"OK. To Roger, Marty and RJ. A beautiful family who has so graciously allowed us to be a part it." Collins said smiling as Mark, Maureen and Joanne nodded.

"You guys are our family. Maureen and Joanne are my lesbian sisters and Mark and Collins are my wonderful, protective big brothers." Marty said before drinking her shot.

"She got you there Col." Roger told him laughing before picking up his lime.

"Yeah well, I'm out of practice. I haven't had my drinking partner in a while." he said smiling at her.

"So what made you let Rogers parents take RJ home with them tonight? You never let him sleep out." Mark asked curiously.

"I missed going out with you guys and Roger looked like he really wanted to hang out." she told him drinking her beer.

"I figured you needed a night off. You've been so busy lately with RJ, your writing, helping Mark with the documentary and getting ready for RJ's birthday party, you needed a break. And I wanted to spend the night out drinking with my wife. I missed you." he told her kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Roger. I know I've been spending all of my time and energy with RJ and I haven't had much left for you. That's not fair to you. I mean, you've had me all to yourself, for the most part, for 6 years and now in a year I've done nothing but spend all of my time with RJ." she said looking into his green eyes.

"Baby, I love spending time with RJ too. Don't apologize for loving our son. I just like being a grown up with my wife once in a while." he said caressing her face.

"You're right. I'll do better, I promise. When our parents volunteer to take RJ over night, I won't say no." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Baby, it's not like I'm looking to get rid of RJ, you know I'm not. He's our son and I love him so much, but you and I need time too, you know to be crazy like we used to." he told her smiling at her.

"I know. I get that. I love you Roger and I'm not trying to make RJ more important than we are. While I want to spend time with him to make up for having to leave him so soon, you and I are gonna have to leave each other too some day. We need to spend time preparing for that too. I know you love him. You are the greatest father in the world. You play with him, he follows you everywhere now that he's mobile. He hangs on your every word and note when you're playing for him. You are his idol. I know you're not looking to get rid of him." she told him caressing his face.

"OK, now that we got that settled it's my turn to make the toast." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK Baby. Go ahead." she said smiling at him.

"To my beautiful, generous, loving, caring, sexy wife. You have given me the greatest 7 years of my life." he said holding the shot glass up.

"That is so sweet Roger. I love you too." she said kissing him before even taking her shot.

"And there they go." Mark said as Collins, Maureen and Joanne laughed.

"What?" Marty asked laughing.

"Just like old time. You two all over each other like you were the only two people on earth." Mark said smiling at them

"Sorry guys." Roger said holding Marty in his arms.

"Don't apologize. You love your wife. We're used to it after 7 years." Joanne said laughing.

"Yeah Rog, I mean I can barely remember the days when you used to just sit in the loft playing Musetta's Waltz moping around." Collins said laughing.

"Yeah, those were the dark ages, weren't they?" Roger said kissing Marty's head.

"Like you always say Honey, when you rescued me, I rescued you." she said looking up at him.

"Yes you did Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"So, are we doing this shot or not?" Collins said laughing still holding his shot in his hand.

"Oh my God sweetie, I'm so sorry. Yeah, let's do it." she said laughing as she sat upand everyone drank their shot.

"OK, so who wants to talk about the little terror? I know you want to Babygirl." Collins said laughing drinking his beer.

"No, I'm good actually. I'm enjoying having no responsibilties tonight. Just being with you guys again is fun. Celebrating life again." she said smiling at them.

"You wanna call my mom, don't you?" Roger said laughing.

"Oh God yes. Just give me one second Honey, OK." she said laughing as she got up from the table and went to the pay phone in the back.

"She really needed this. Remind me to do something awesome for my dad for suggesting it." Roger said drinking his beer.

"Yeah she really did. But she is a great mother Roger. No one could love that boy more that she does." Mark said smiling as he watched Marty on the phone.

"I know, but she worries so much about when she has to leave him. She doesn't want him to just have you guys telling him about us. She wants him to see it for himself and know how much he was loved and how much we didn't want to leave him." he said smiling at her.

"She has that motherly glow about her, doesn't she?" Collins said seeing the twinkle in Roger's eye as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah she does." he said quietly as he watched her make her way back to the table.

"Why do you look so goofy?" she asked leaning down to kiss him as her golden blond hair fell around his face.

"Because I'm crazy in love with my girl." he said smiling as he kissed her back.

"Oh yeah? Lucky girl." she said caressing his face.

"Is the baby OK?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah, he's having fun with Grandpa. He slept all the way there, so poor Grandpa has him in the basement playing with your old train set." she said sitting down next to him.

"I can't believe they still have that." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah well good thing. At first he didn't want to go anywhere near it, but when your dad told him it was daddy's, all of a sudden he became interested. I told you he worships you." she said drinking her beer.

"Well I worship him too." he said putting his arm around her again.

"OK, are we ready for another shot? It's my turn to toast." Mark said smiling at them.

"OK Marky, shoot." Marty said laughing as she picked up her shot.

"To my best friends. I may be the one to survive, but you guys taught me how." he said as Maureen and Joanne nodded and tears formed in Marty's eyes.

"Marky, that was perfect." she said smiling at him as they drank their shot.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Maureen said leaning over to hold Marty's hand.

"OK. Mo, you're next. And nothing sappy. From you, I expect something fun and senseless." she said wiping her eyes gently as to not smudge her eyeliner.

"Alright, you ready?" she said wiping her own eyes before preparing to do her shot.

"Hit me with your best shot." Marty said laughing.

"OK. To the mexicans. Tequila rocks." she said as everyone laughed.

"To the mexicans." Marty said laughing as they took their shot.

"That was totally senseless Mo, but I love it." Roger said laughing playing with Marty's hair.

"Yeah well. Marty always loved that one." Maureen said taking the lime out of her mouth.

"Well tequila does rock." she said laughing.

"OK Jo, it's all you girl. Give us a good one." Collins said smiling at her.

"You guys know, I've never been any good at these things, but given Marty's 2 year hibernation, I've had a lot of time to come up with a good one, so here goes. To bohemia. It's not just a great place to visit, living there's not too bad either." she said as Marty smiled at her.

"Amen to that." she said laughing as she looked around at her family before taking her shot.


	24. Chapter 25

"Baby, do you ever think about having another baby?" Roger asked as his wife lay in his arms.

"Sometimes, but Roger, it's bad enough we have to leave RJ. I don't want to put another child through that." she told him sitting up.

"I just don't want RJ to be an only child. I mean, I was and it wasn't fun." he told her sitting up to face her.

"I understand what you're saying Roger, but given our disease, I don't think it would be fair to bring another child into this world just to leave it." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"But they can take care of each other." he said wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

"No Roger. It's bad enough we're gonna have to leave that little boy in there one day. I don't want to put another child through that." she said getting out of bed beginning to cry.

"Marty, I'm sorry. I just... I just don't want RJ to be alone in this world when we're gone." he said getting up to comfort her.

"He won't be alone. Roger he has Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Mark. They would never let him be alone." she said looking up at her.

"That's not what I meant Baby." he told her caressing her hair.

"I know what you're saying, but I already don't want to leave RJ. Imagine how it'll be if I had to leave 2 children behind? Roger, I can't do it. Not even I'm strong enough for that." she told him pulling away to pace the room again.

"Marty I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I've just been thinking." he said going after her again.

"I know Roger. I'm sorry for reacting like that. I have thought about having another baby, but then I started thinking about RJ. I mean, when I found out I was pregnant with him 3 years ago, I was scared to death. I mean, I love that little boy so much. I never thought I could love someone else as much as I love you and then your son came along and he is my life, but Roger, I never planned on having him. It was one thing when it was just us. You know, you, me, Collins, Mark, Mo and Jo. But with RJ things just get complicated and sad. I don't want to leave my little boy." she said crying again.

"I know. It's OK. I'm sorry." he said taking her into his arms and bringing her over to sit on the bed.

"No. It's not OK Roger. None of this is OK. I mean, we're sick and we have everything in the world to live for, but we're not allowed." she cried looking up at him.

"It's not fair Baby. I know it isn't." he said now crying.

"So why do we have to? Why can't we just live our lives being happy with our son? Why does he have to learn so early how unfair life is?" she asked burying her face in his chest.

"I don't know Marty. I don't know." he said holding her closer crying with her.

"I mean, Roger, he's only 2 and I hardly remember my life before him." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby. Me neither." he said smiling at her.

"Mommy." RJ called out as Marty's head darted up.

"Why don't you let me get him? I'll bring him in here and he can sleep with us." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"OK. I'd like that." she said as he got up and opened the bedroom door to go to RJ's room, which used to be his. "Roger." she called out before he left the room.

"Yeah Baby." he answered turning to her.

"I love you." she said looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I love you too Baby. You do know that, don't you?" he asked looking at her as she nodded. "What's the matter buddy?" he asked as he went into RJ's room.

"Where's mommy?" he asked as Roger sat on the edge of his bed.

"Mommy's in bed. How come you're not sleeping? It's past your bedtime." he asked holding his arms out for RJ to come on his lap.

"I got scared." he said burying his head into Roger's shoulder.

"OK buddy. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" he asked rubbing the boys back.

"Yeah." he said sheepishly as Roger picked him up.

"Come on buddy." he said carrying his son into his bedroom.

"What happened?" Marty asked as Roger entered the bedroom with the 2 year old in his arms.

"He got scared." Roger said as RJ leaned down to Marty.

"What made you scared baby boy?" she asked as she sat the boy on her lap.

"Noise outside." he explained pointing to the thunder and lightning.

"Oh. OK. Do you want to sleep with me and daddy tonight?" she asked as he smiled and nodded. "OK, why don't you come lay over here and get comfortable?" she asked putting him on her side of the bed so she was in the middle between him and Roger.

"I need woobie." he told her looking at Roger who was about to get into bed.

"I'll get him. Just lay with mommy, OK buddy." he said before going back into the boy's bedroom.

"Thank you Honey." she said smiling at him.

"Here's woobie. Now you have to go to sleep for me and mommy, OK?" he asked handing the boy his bear before getting into bed.

"OK daddy." he said smiling as he laid his head down on Marty's pillow.

"Good night RJ. I love you." Marty said kissing his head.

"I love you too mommy and daddy." he answered as his eyes slowly closed.

"I love you too RJ." Roger said reaching over Marty to kiss him on his head.

"I know daddy." he mumbled as he fell asleep.

"I love you Roger." Marty said turning to kiss him good night.

"I love you too Baby. So much." he said holding her in his arms before she turned around to hold her son as they both fell asleep.

"Roger, Marty have you seen..." Mark started as he opened the bedroom door seeing the three of them laying in the bed. Marty and RJ slept right through it. Roger's eyes creeped open and quietly slipped out of bed as to not wake them.

"Sorry Mark. He got scared of the thunder and lightning last night so I brought him in to sleep with us." Roger whispered as they left the room.

"It's cool. I just got worried when I didn't see him sleeping in his bed when I went in to check on him." he explained as he put coffee on.

"Oh man, I really screwed up last night." Roger told him leaning on the counter with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Mark asked sitting on the stool to wait for the coffee.

"Marty and I were laying in bed talking and I asked he if she ever thought about having another kid." Roger started as Mark's jaw dropped.

"Bad move." Mark said looking up at him.

"No shit. She just about freaked out on me. She kept crying about how she doesn't want to leave RJ and it wouldn't be fair to bring another child into the world so we could leave them too. Mark, she was really upset about it." he said looking up at him as he pushed his hair back.

"You think? I mean Roger think about it. When she got pregnant with RJ, it was hard. She didn't say much about it, but you could tell she was scared to death." Mark said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want RJ to be an only child like I was. I just don't want him to be alone in this world. Aside from you guys." he said as Mark got up to pour the coffee.

"Don't worry Rog. He'll be fine. If strength is genetic, he has a 100 chance of being the strongest kid there ever was." Mark said handing Roger his coffee.

"I know. His mothers strength alone is gonna have him leaping tall buildings in a single bound." Roger said laughing.

"No kidding. I mean, the night I met Marty, I never could have imagined she would be as strong as she is now. Remember that?" Mark said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, she was this scared little girl. She couldn't be in a room alone much less sleep alone without having a nightmare. She needed me so much back then. Now I think I need her more." Roger said staring into his coffee mug.

"I know. I mean, she is the glue that keeps this family strong. Remember the day she found out she was positive?" Mark asked thinking back.

"Are you kidding? She yelled at me so bad that day. That was the day I knew I wanted to marry her." Roger said laughing as Mark looked over at him.

"Really? I never knew that." he said putting his coffee mug down.

"Yeah. I mean, her lust for life. Her strength to go on after finding out she was dying. I don't know. I knew that day, no matter what happened from that day on, I wanted to be with her when it happened." he told him smiling.

"But you did you wait 4 months to ask her on stage?" Mark asked confused.

"Well, first I had to save up for her ring and then I wanted to ask her onstage because if you remember, she's the reason I was up there again. It's what she wanted." he said smiling at him.

"God Rog, that seems like such a long time ago." Mark said smiling at him.

"Yeah it does." Roger said as Marty came out of their bedroom.

"Good morning boys." she said stretching as she came out in her pink pajama pants and a black t-shirt of Roger's.

"Good morning Baby. Is the terror still sleeping?" Roger asked as he held his arm out inviting her to come to him.

"Yeah. He looks so peaceful." she said running her fingers through his hair. "Roger, I'm really sorry about how I acted last night. I know you were asking an innocent question and I totally blew it out of proportion." she said caressing his face.

"No Baby. I'm sorry. I never wanted to upset you.' he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know." she said as he held her close to him.

"So I was thinking. How would you feel about taking RJ to the park today? We'll have a picnic. It'll just be the 3 of us." Roger suggested smiling at her.

"That's a great idea Honey. We'll wait for RJ to get up and then we'll get dressed and go." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"OK." he said holding her close caressing her hair.


	25. Chapter 26

Sorry BohemianGirl06, another tearjerker. Hope you enjoy.

"Dammit Marty, I asked you not to come here for a few days." Roger yelled laying on the couch at Maureen and Joanne's. He had a slight head cold and thought it would be best if he didn't stay at the loft. He didn't want Marty to get sick.

"I just needed to see you and make sure you're alright, don't yell at me Roger." she yelled back frustrated and close to tears seeing him laying on the couch.

"I'm sorry Baby, I just don't want you getting sick." he said quietly. His voice was hoarse from coughing and his nose was congested.

"I know, but the only night I've ever spent without you in 10 years was the night before our wedding. I miss you."she told him across the room.

"I know. I miss you too. How's RJ doing?"he asked beginning to cough.

"He's OK. He misses his daddy though." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss him too. Tell him it'll be a few more days. Just hang in there Baby." he said as tears fell from his eyes too.

"OK. His teacher said he's been quiet lately. I told her the situation, but she thinks he should talk to someone. A counselour or something." she said beginning to sob.

"He's 5 years old. He still doesn't understand much, but he's seeing lot. I know it has to be hard on him. Maybe it's a good idea." he said hacking as Marty put her hands over her face crying. Every cough worred her. She wanted to go to him, but knew she couldn't.

"Roger, are you OK?" she aksed looking over at him crying.

I'm fine. It's post nasal drip. Please don't cry Baby. The doctor said it's just a head cold. It should be gone soon and there's no chance of it turning into PCP. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere yet." he said wanting to run to her and hold her in his arms.

"OK. We just miss you. I haven't gotten a decents night sleep in 3 days." she said wiping her face with her hands.

"I know. I miss you guys too. But you really should go Baby. I don't want you to get sick too." he said trying to smile at her.

"OK. I just needed to see you. Don't forget to call RJ later, OK? He relly needs to hear your voice. Just to make sure you're alright. I think he thinks there's something we're not telling him." she said looking over at him he could see that she was sad.

"Baby, I'm fine. My t-cels ar still high. Like I said it's just a head cold." he told her reassuringly.

"I know. I love you Roger, you know that, right?" she told him sa tears formed in her eyes again.

"Marty, I love you too. So much. But I'm fine Baby." he told her wanting so much to hold her.

"I know. I'll talk to you later. I love you so much Roger." she said wiping her eyes again.

"Tell RJ I'll call him after school. And tell him I love him. I lov eyou too, you know? You are my wirld." he said fighting his own tears.

"I know Honey. I'll talk to you later." she said leaving the apartment. As she left the elevator, she felt a pain in her chest. Roger kept telling her that it wasn't life threatening this time. But that's what scared her. Next time could kill him. She wasn't ready to lose him. Not yet. For 11 years they have been everything to each other. The thought of losing him paralyzed her. She stopping in the lobby of the aparment building and just cried. She dropped against the wall and slid to the floor. Her body shook as she buried her face in her knees and cried.

"Marty, sweetie. What are you doing here? I thought Roger asked you not to come by until he's better." she asked setting the shopping bag down next to her as she knelt in front of Marty.

"I needed to see him. To make sure he's OK. He is OK, right? There's nothing he's not telling me?" she asked looking up at her.

"Of course not honey. He would never lie to you. You know that. He has a slight head cold and his t-cells are still high. Marty he'll be home in a few days. I promise." she told her wrapping her arms around her comfortingly.

"I can't lose him Mo. I can't. I love him too much. I need him." she told her crying harder.

"I know honey. I know. You're not gonna lose him. Not yet. He's gonna be fine." Maureen told her rocking her back and forth.

"Mo, he's my life. I'm not ready yet. RJ's not ready yet. He's only 5. He still needs his father." she cried as Maureen kissed her head.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. He's gonna be fine. It's not time yet." she told her stroking her hair.

"I'm sory Mo. I'm being dramatic." she said trying to regain her composure.

"That's OK. It was about time for another meltdown." she said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I need him Mo. 11 years is not long enough. Not with him. He's my everything, you know?" she told her wiping her face.

"I know Marty and you're his. You and RJ. He will be fine sweetie. I promise." she said lifting her chin up with her hand.

"I can't lose him Mo. I'm not ready. It's not enough time. We haven't had enough time." she cried again.

"I know honey. But it's not his time yet. Really. I promise. It's not his time. You know how damn stubborn he is. He's not going anywhere just yet." Maureen said bringing Marty's head to her shoulder.

"Yeah, he is a stubborn jackass, isn't he?" she told her laughing a bit.

"That he is." Maureen said laughing with her.

"Are you making sure he's taking his medicine? Getting plenty of fluids?" Marty asked looking up at her.

"Of course sweetie. He wants to get home to you just as much as you want him home. Plus you know what a baby he is when he's sick." she said laughing sweeping Marty's hair out of her face.

"Yeah I know. He whines worse than RJ does." she said laughing.

"Where is RJ anyway?" Maureen asked smiling at her.

"In school. He wanted to come by to see Roger, but Roger doesn't think it's a good idea. He's afraid RJ's gonna get sick and get me sick." she said wiping her face.

"Honey, Roger knows what he's doing. He's taking care of you guys. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's only doing it because he loves you." Maureen said caressing her face.

"He yelled at me when I walked in the door this morning. He never yelled at me before." she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Sweetie, he didn't mean it. He's just scared." Maureen said wiping Marty's face.

"I know. He asked me not to come and I came anyway. He keeps telling me he's fine, but I needed to see for myself. You know how he is." she said looking down at her rings.

"Yeah, I know. But sweetie, he loves you so much. He would never tell you that he's fine when he's not." Maureen told her caressing her head.

"I know, but you know how he doesn't like stressing me out. Remember after I was diagnosed and he used to hide in the alley to cry?" she said starting to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Well you put the fear of God into everyone about crying in your presence." Maureen said laughing.

"Yeah, I know I was wrong for doing that." Marty said wiping her eyes again.

"Oh sweetie, you were only doing what you had to to live a normal life with Roger. We understood. Do you remember that night? Mark and Collins called us before we left for the Life and warned me that you didn't want any tears in front of so we better get it out before we left the house, otherwise you'd be on the warpath. And then when I saw you, I couldn't help it. I just started thinking about you and Roger and it hurt so bad. You and Roger went inside and Mark and Collins took me aside and warned me that this is what you wanted and we were gonna celebrate life and that we should respect your wishes. Then I saw you and Roger all over each other kissing and just so absorbed in each other. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I mean, here you were. You had just gotten the worst news a person could get and your love was all you needed to survive it. It was inspirational really." she told her smiling down at her.

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing for me to do. I mean, we're a family. We shouldn't have been hiding our feelings for so long. I mean, I was crying in the bedroom alone and Roger was crying in the alley for years." she told her wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I know sweetie. But no one could blame you for wanting to live your life without being looked at like you were dying." Maureen said taking Marty's hand.

"You should take those up to Roger. He needs them. I have to go anyway. I have laundry to do. RJ wants to wear his green shirt like daddy's tomorrow." Marty said standing up.

"Why don't you let me bring these up to Roger and make sure he's all set and then we can go for coffee or something. Just you and me. We can talk." Maureen said standing up with her.

"No, Mo I'm fine. You should stay with Roger. I need you to take care of my man for me. Please Mo." Marty pleaded squeezing Maureens hand.

"Are you sure sweetie? I mean all he does is sleep and complain that there's nothing on TV." Maureen said laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go, please Mo. Take care of him for me. Tell him I love him so much." she said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I will sweetie. I'll take very good care of him so that he can go home to you and my Godson." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mo. I love you." Marty said pulling Maureen into a hug.

"I love you too Marty." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Make sure he calls his son after school, OK?" Marty said looking at her.

"I will sweetie. Take care of yourself, OK." Maureen said rubbing Marty's upper arms.

"I will. Thanks Mo." Marty said leaving the building.

"Right." Maureen said quietly as she watched her best friend leave. It broke her heart to see her like that. She had never seen Marty crumble before. She heard about it from Roger, Collins and Mark after the rape but that was 11 years ago. She wasn't that scared girl anymore. She was a strong woman who held that family together. To see her so scared of losing Roger was hearbreaking. Maureen leaned down to pick up the bag and got in the elevator to keep her word to her best friend and take care of her husband for her so he could go home to her and their son.

"Hey Babygirl, where'd you go? I thougth you were just taking RJ to school. You're not having an affair on Roger while he's sick, are you?" Collins teased drinking his coffee on the couch.

"I went to see Roger." she said quietly as she took her jacket off.

"I thought he asked you not go over there." he asked getting up to go to her.

"I know Collins, I just had to see him." she yelled at him breaking down into tears.

"Oh Babygirl, I'm sorry." he said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to the couch.

"I just wanted to make sure there wasn't something he wasn't telling me, you know?" she said crying as he held her comfortingly.

"And how did he look?" he asekd looking down at her.

"Like shit, but OK. I mean, he's congested and coughing up phlem, but he's OK. He should be home in a few days." she said looking up at him.

"So, did he yell at you?" he asked sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Of course. Jackass that he is." she said starting to laugh, but crying instead.

"He didn't mean it, you know?" he asked wiping her tears from her face.

"Yes he did. He loves me Collins. I understand that. I was just scared. I mean, I'm not ready." she told him crying more.

"None of us are ready, but luckily, now's not his time." he told her reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I mean, look at me. I'm a mess. First Maureen and now you. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting. It's just a head cold, right?" she said wiping her face.

"Marty, we're family. We love you. Anytime you need to fall apart, I have two very strong shoulders right here for you. I know you're scared of losing Roger, but being the stubborn jackass he is, he'll probably outlive Mark, Maureen and Joanne because he refuses to leave you and RJ." he told her trying to make her laugh.

"You have no idea how I wish that were true." she said crying as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Yeah I do Babygirl. I really do." he said caressing her hair.


	26. Chapter 27

"Dad, why are you being so mean?" RJ asked as they sat at the metal counter doing homework.

"I'm not being mean RJ, I'm trying to help you so you can figure it out on your own." Roger said sitting over his son looking at a math problem.

"I hate math. I don't need it anyway. When I'm a rich rock star, I'm gonna hire people to do all my math for me." he said looking up at Roger.

"Well you can't be a rich rock star until you get out of third grade, so let's go." Roger said pointing to the math book.

"When's Uncle Collins coming home? He's more fun to study with ." RJ asked throwing his pencil down.

"Fine, let Uncle Collins help you with this. I'm going in to help your mom. Just study your spelling words." Roger said getting up frustrated as he went into the bedroom.

"Is he done with his math homework?" Marty said putting the laundry away.

"No. When did he stop worshipping me?" Roger asked laying down on the bed.

"Somewhere around 1st grade when he started getting real homework, then you became the mean daddy." she said smiling down at him.

"He is so frustrating. Do you believe he's still trying to con me into doing it for him?" he said putting his hands under his head.

"He's as stubborn as his father." she said leaning down to kiss him.

"Very funny. He actually said that Collins is more fun to study with." he said gazing into her blue eyes.

"Honey, don't take it personally. He's 9. Your mom said you were no picnic when you were 9." she told him sitting next to him as he put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah well that was different." he said pulling her to him.

"How?" she asked laughing.

"Because I'm cooler than my dad is." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"And sexier too." she said as she kissed him deeper.

"You are bad, Mrs. Davis." he said pulling her on top of him.

"I know." she said laughing out loud as there was a knock on the door.

"Dad, can you help me with my math please?" RJ called out sheepishly.

"I'm not doing it for him." Roger said quietly as Marty rolled off of him.

"I think he knows that Honey. Go help him. I have to finish putting away the laundry away anyway." she said as he got up.

"I'm coming RJ." he said as Marty smiled.

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry I called you mean." RJ said as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"I know little man. I love you you know." he told him putting his arm around his sons shoulders.

"I know dad. I love you too." he said reaching up to hug him.

"And I'm sorry I said Uncle Collins is more fun than you. You're fun. You're the most fun dad ever." he said as Roger kissed his sons head.

"Thanks man. You're the coolest kid ever." he said as Marty watched from the doorway. She loved watching them together. They were so much alike it was scary sometimes. Roger was giving RJ guitar lessons and had actually given him his beloved Fender. They butt heads a lot in the last few years, but that was only because they were so much like one another. They were both pig headed and stubborn. It made her laugh when they fought. She found it amusing that Roger was essentially fighting with himself. They had the same golden blond hair and same green eyes. RJ was a carbon copy of Roger.

"So what do my boys want for dinner?" she asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Mom, can we have pizza? Please." RJ asked looking up at her as Roger wiped his eyes.

"Yeah mom, please?" Roger whined joining in.

"Sure. Anything my boys want." she said as she and Roger smiled at one another.

"Come on RJ, let's get that math done so we could help your mom put the laundry away, OK." Roger said smiling down at his son.

"OK dad." he said climbing back on the stool at the metal counter.

"Now, you have to times these two and then add 125 to it." he said as RJ picked up his pencil and started writing the problem on a piece of scrap paper.

"Oh cool. That was easy." he said looking up at Roger, proud of himself.

"I told you. Now did you study your spelling words?" Roger asked as RJ put his book in his book bag.

"Yeah, ask me anything." he said handing Roger his spelling sheet.

"OK get a piece of paper out and we'll do your practice test." Roger said as RJ dug in his bag for his notebook.

"Dad, are you gonna make up funny sentences like you usually do?" he asked writing his name at the top of the page.

"Of course." Roger said as he and Marty looked at each other smiling.

"Hey Davis'" Collins said coming in the door.

"Uncle Collins." RJ yelled as he jumped off of the stool and ran towards him.

"Hey little man. Are you done with your homework?" he asked hugging his nephew.

"Yeah I just finished. Dad helped me and now we're gonna do a spelling practice test." he said as Collins let the boy down.

"Cool. I got something for you when you're done, so don't give your old man a hard time." he said as RJ ran back to the metal counter.

"Hey, who you callin' old? I'm younger than you." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm still cool." Collins said laughing as he plopped on the couch.

"Dad's still cool." RJ said looking back at him.

"Thanks kid. You're pretty cool too." he said smiling at his son.

"No problem dad." he said smiling as Marty went over to Collins.

"Why don't you boys do that spelling test and then we'll call for the pizza." Marty said sitting next to Collins.

"But mom, I want to eat it there. They have cool video games." RJ said looking back at her.

"We'll see RJ. Now do your spelling test." she said as Collins put his arm around Marty's shoulder.

"Were the kids good today?" he asked laughing.

"For the most part. Roger played video games and watched the Yankee game at the laundromat and when RJ got home from school all he and Roger did was fight about homework." she said putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Men." Collins said laughing.

"I hear ya girl." she said as he pulled her closer laughing.

"Hey, I heard that." Roger said as he and RJ laughed along.

"Good." she said smiling back at him.

"OK buddy, ready for the next word?" Roger asked smiling down at RJ.

"Yeah." RJ answered putting his pen to paper.

"Double. My mom says me and my dad are double trouble. Double." Roger said as RJ giggled.

"That's good dad." he said looking up at him.

"And true." Marty said looking back at them.

"So when is Mark and Julia due home?" Collins asked looking down as he and Marty got comfortable.

"10 tonight. Him and Julia were meeting with a production company about our documentaries and then they were going out to dinner afterwards." she said laying her head on his chest.

"Good. I'm glad he's finally getting a chance to get them out there." he told her smiling down at her.

"Me too. He's only been working on them for 15 years." she said looking up at him.

"Mom, dad said I got a hundred." RJ yelled excitedly as he brought his practice test over to her and Collins to see.

"Great sweetie. Congratulations. You are gonna rock your test tomorrow." she said looking at it as Roger came over to join them on the couch.

"Why don't you get cleaned up buddy? We'll leave in a few minutes." Roger said sitting on the other side of Marty as she looked up at him.

"OK dad. Uncle Collins are you coming with us?" RJ asked standing next to the couch.

"Yeah little dude. I'm coming too." he said smiling at him.

"Cool." he said running into the bathroom.

"So I hear he's giving you hard time with home work again." Collins said looking at Roger.

"Yeah, typical 9 year old crap. He actually told me you're more fun to study with." Roger said laughing as Marty reached out for his hand.

"Honey, I told you. Don't take it personally. He's just frustrated. Math isn't easy for him." she said bringing his hand up to kiss it.

"I know. I just wish it wasn't so hard for him." Roger said caressing her cheek.

"Face it Roger, your son is exactly like you." Marty said smiling at her.

"God, I hope not." he said as Marty sat up to face him.

"What's wrong with him being like you? You're kind, generous, gentle, loving, you're the most amazing man I've ever known. You're a good man Roger. He's lucky to have you as his father." she said caressing his face.

"That's not what I mean Baby." he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I know. But you are a good man Roger. Yeah you've made mistakes, but you have done nothing but treat me like a princess since the night we met." she said wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Your love brings out the best in me." he said holding her tight.

"Oh God, not again." RJ said rolling his eyes as he came out of the bathroom.

"Tell me about it." Collins said laughing as Marty and Roger laughed.

"Hey, you should be lucky your parents love each other as much as we do. If we didn't, we wouldn't have you." Marty said holding her arm out to him.

"But do you guys always have to do that. It's gross. And embarrassing." he said sitting on Roger's lap.

"Yeah well I love your mom and she loves me. You'll appreciate it when you're older." he said smiling at Marty.

"But you guys are married. Aren't you supposed to be bored of kissing all the time like Johns parents?" he asked as Roger and Marty laughed.

"Well we're not." Roger said laughing.

"RJ, you got some pretty cool parents and you're gonna have to deal with it like everyone else. They were like this before you were born and nothing has changed. Just ask Uncle Mark, Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen." Collins said winking at him.

"Whatever. It's still gross." he said getting up as Marty and Roger looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh RJ, I forgot, I got you something." Collins said reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

"What's this?" he asked opening the little box.

"You'll see." he said smiling as Roger and Marty leaned in to see what it was.

"Oh awesome. It's a chain necklace like dads. Thanks Uncle Collins." he said jumping on Collins lap to hug him.

"No problem buddy. I saw it in a store and I knew you would love it." he said hugging his nephew.

"Me and dad have been looking for one of these forever." he said as Collins helped him put it on.

"That's great Collins. You didn't have to do that." Marty said smiling at how happy RJ was.

"Are you kidding? This is worth every penny." he said looking at RJ's smile.

"Hey dad, now all I need is to get my ears pierced and I'll be just like you." RJ said excitedly.

"When you're 13, like we talked about." Roger said smiling at him.

"Cool only 4 more years." he said jumping off of Collins lap to see how it looked in the mirror in his room.

"He still worships you Roger." Marty said caressing his face.

"I guess he does." Roger said as a tears came to his eyes.


	27. Chapter 28

"RJ come on. We have to pick Jenna up in 15 minutes and we might hit traffic." Roger called out to his son as he and Marty put their coats on.

"I can't believe our little boy is going on a date." Marty said smiling up at Roger.

"I know. I'm just glad we're here to see it." he told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hope he doesn't kiss her." she said looking up into Roger's eyes.

"Remember our first date?" he asked smiling down at her.

"In the police station. I remember how freaked out you were. Worrying about my feelings." she said caressing his face.

"Things worked out, huh?" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ew, guys. Do you mind? I hope you don't do that in front of Jenna. You're gonna freak her out." RJ said coming out of his room. He had on a black button up shirt, black jeans and looked just like Roger did when he was 12 years old.

"Sorry baby boy. I love your mom. Get over it." Roger said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Whatever, let's just go." he said grabbing his leather jacket and walking out the door. He was taller than Marty, and was gaining on Roger already.

"We're coming." Roger said laughing.

"I am so not liking adolescent boys." Marty said laughing.

"Get used to it Baby. It's gonna get worse before it gets better." he told her closing the loft door and going down stairs.

"I'm glad Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia let us borrow their car." he said hopping in the back seat of the jeep.

"Yeah, it's cooler than Aunt Joanne's car, huh?" Roger said looking back at his son.

"It so is. Where are Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia anyway?" RJ asked buckling his seat belt.

"At the Life Cafe. We're meeting them there after we drop you and Jenna off at the dance." Marty said smiling at him.

"Cool." he said as Roger pulled away and headed to RJ's girlfriend Jenna's house.

"Hi Jenna. Are you looking forward to the dance?" Marty asked as she and RJ got into the car.

"Yes Mrs. Davis." she said. She was so sweet. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Mrs. Davis." Marty mouthed to Roger finding it very amusing.

"Have fun you two and we'll be here to pick you up at 10. And no leaving school grounds Roger Aaron." Roger said smiling at them as they pulled up to the school.

"I won't dad. Thanks. See you at 10. Have fun with Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia. Bye mom." he said smiling at his parents trying to be cool in front of his girlfriend.

"Our little boy." Marty said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's turning into quite the heartbreaker." he said as he got back in the jeep.

"Just like his daddy." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you Marty." Roger said holding her face in his hands.

"Oh Roger, I so love you too." she said smiling at him before he kissed her again and they left to meet Mark and Julia at the Life Cafe.

"So did the terror get off on his first date OK?" Mark asked sitting in the booth with his arm around his wife.

"Yeah, they looked so cute Mark. You should have seen them. And she called me Mrs. Davis." Marty said laughing.

"People have been calling you Mrs. Davis for almost 18 years Marty. It's not new." Mark said laughing.

"But not my sons girlfriend." she said laughing.

"Oh gotcha. Feeling old are we?" Julia said laughing as Marty and Roger looked at each other.

"Nah, just lucky." Roger said holding Marty's hand.

"Yeah, I'd say lucky too." Marty said running her free hand through Roger's hair.

"Do you believe he actually asked us not to be ourselves around Jenna?" Roger said laughing.

"Oh the lovey dovey, smoochy stuff?" Julia said laughing.

"Pretty much." Marty said laughing.

"That kid is not gonna realize until he's older how lucky he is to have been raised by parents who love each other. I grew up in a house hold where my parents only stayed married for us kids and it was the worst environment for a kid." Julia said smiling at them.

"I think it's hard for him to realize that we had a life together before he was born." Marty told her laughing.

"Yeah and believe it or not, nothing has changed. They are exactly as they always were." Mark said laughing.

"Well when you have been living day to day like we have, everyday counts." Marty said looking up at Roger. "You have to celebrate everyday with what's important and that's love." she said smiling at Julia.

"You guys are so incredible. I was always inspired by your love." Julia said smiling at Mark.

"Thanks." Marty said smiling up at Roger. They ate dinner and Marty and Roger went to get RJ and Jenna from the dance. After they dropped Jenna off at home Roger and Marty looked at each other. The suspense was killing them.

"So, how did it go?" Roger asked playing it cool.

"Good." he said being mysterious.

"Roger Aaron Davis Jr. you know what your father is asking you. Did you kiss her?" Marty asked turning around to face him.

"Mom." he said surprised as Roger's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, I'm curious." she said laughing.

"No, I didn't kiss her mom. God, not that I would tell you guys anyway. You're my parents. Why do you have to be so weird?" he asked looking down at his boots.

"We're not weird RJ. We just want to hear about our sons first date." Marty said as Roger still drove speechless.

"You are too weird. I mean, no one elses parents ask them if they kissed their girlfriends." he said getting frustrated.

"Roger Aaron, cut your mom some slack. We love you and just want to hear how your date went." Roger said gently looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm just not comfortable talking about it. Uncle Collins said I shouldn't kiss and tell." he said looking down at his hands.

"Collins." Roger and Marty said laughing.

"When did he tell you that sweetie?" Marty asked smiling back at him.

"Before he died. He said I should always be a gentleman and gentlemen don't kiss and tell." he told them.

"Figures. Torturing us from the grave." Roger said laughing.

"That's my big brother." she said laughing. She swore she could hear him laughing with her. "OK sweetie. We respect that." Marty said as Roger reached over to hold her hand as they made their way back to the loft.

"Are you going to sleep or are you gonna IM with John?" Roger asked as they entered the loft.

"I'm gonna IM with John for a while and listen to some music, but I'll be quiet." he said smiling at them.

"OK good night sweetie. I love you." Marty said reaching up to hug her son good night.

"Night mom. I love you too. I'm sorry again about what I said to you guys in the car. You really are cool parents. It's just weird having cool parents when all my friends have normal, boring parents." he said hugging his mother.

"That's OK my boy. We love you, you know. With all of our hearts." she said smilng at him.

"I know mom." he said looking up at Roger.

Good night RJ. I love you kid." he said hugging him.

Night dad. I love you too." he said before going into his room.

"He is some kid, huh?" Marty said as Roger come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah he is." he said kissing her neck before they went into their room to go to bed.


	28. Chapter 29

"Hey Honey, how do you feel?" Marty asked as she entered his hospital room.

"Actually pretty good. How's my girl doing?" he asked patting the bed to invite her to sit with him.

"I'm OK." she said fluffing his pillows for him and fixing his covers.

"Baby, stop doing that for me for a minute." he asked taking her hand in his.

"I want you to be comfortable Honey." she said holding back tears.

"Baby, I'm fine. I need to talk to you for a minute." he said trying to look into the blue eyes that changed his life 20 years earlier.

"Not yet. Roger, I'm not ready." she said beginning to cry.

"I know Baby. Neither am I. But I don't think we have a choice in this one." he said wheezing trying to breathe.

"Roger, 20 years and I'm still not ready. I need more time." she said as he pulled her head down to his chest.

"I know Marty. But we don't have any more time." he said caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry Roger. I shouldn't be acting like this. We've had the greatest 20 years of our lives and here I am being selfish asking for more time." she said getting up to face him.

"Baby, I have loved you from the second I met you." he said choking on his words.

"And I will love you as long as there is breath left in my body." she said caressing his thinned gaunt face.

"I know Baby. I want you to do a couple of things for me." he said before going into a coughing fit.

"Anything Roger. There is nothing I won't do for you." she said crying as she held his arms.

"I want you to make sure RJ knows." he said as his green eyes met her sad blue ones.

"He does Roger. He's 14 years old Honey. He knows. You made sure of that every day of his life." she said caressing his hair.

"I don't want him to ever forget. I want you to make sure he knows how much I love him and how much he's changed me. How happy he's made my life." he said beginning to cry.

"Oh Honey, of course I will." she said leaning down to kiss his lips. They were chapped and cracked but they were the same lips that provided so much comfort and love for her over the last 20 years.

"And Baby, you and Mark have to take care of each other. I know he has Julia, but you and Mark need each other." he said trying to catch his breath.

"We will Roger. We'll all take care of each other and we'll all take care of RJ. Please don't worry about us. Just save your energy. Please." she cried lowering her head as RJ came into the room.

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?" he asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Baby, why don't you go get some coffee? I want to talk to RJ for a minute." he said stroking her hair.

"I don't want to leave you Roger." she cried begging him with her eyes.

"It's OK. I'm fine. I'll be right here when you get back. I promise." he said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"OK. I love you Roger." she whispered caressing his face.

"I love you too Margaret." he whispered as she reached out to squeeze RJ's hand before leaving the room.

"This is it, huh dad?" he asked moving over to the bed where Marty was sitting.

"Yeah, it is." he said coughing as RJ reached over to the night stand to get a cup of water for Roger.

"Thanks man." he said drinking the water before handing it back to him. "You are really growing up into a good man, you know that right?" Roger asked smiling up at him.

"Because of you and mom, yeah I am." he said choking back tears.

"You know how special you are, right? What a miracle you are? The reason you're here with out HIV means you are meant to do great things. Whatever you do, make sure it is your passion. Do it because you love it, not out of any obligation to me or your mother. Promise me you'll do that." he told him holding his sons hand.

"I promise dad. That's what you taught me. To be myself." he said smiling through his tears.

"I want you to take care of your mom. She's gonna be really bad off. If she doesn't pay much attention to you in the beginning, cut her some slack. We've been together for a long time and this is really hard on her. But it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Because you know she does. You are her world." he told him crying.

"I know dad. I'll take care of mom. I know I gave you guys a lot of crap about always kissing and hugging, but I understand now. You guys always made each other whole. When you weren't around, mom was a mess and when mom wasn't around, you were a mess. I get it now. You always said I'd get it one day and I do now." he said crying as Roger brought his son to his chest.

"I know son. Let it out. It's OK. I'm fine, you know. I got to do a lot of things I never thought I'd be able to do with you and your mom. I never thought I'd get to see your first day of school, or your first date, but I did. I am grateful for that. Every minute with you has been a gift. An amazing gift. You know that, right son?" he asked crying.

"Yeah dad. I know. And I'm lucky to have you as my dad. You're cool and funny and you taught me how to be a man. I'll never forget you dad." he said crying harder into Roger's chest.

"I know you won't son. I know you won't." he said caressing his sons hair.

"Is it OK if mom and everybody starts calling me Roger?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, that would be good." he told him kissing his sons forehead.

"Good, because I'm named after the greatest man I know." he said as Roger pulled the boy closer to him again as he cried.

"You're a great man too Roger." Roger told him as Mark and Julia came into the room.

"Thanks dad. I love you." RJ said hugging is father tight.

"Oh Roger, you have no idea how much I love you too." Roger said kissing his head again.

"Yeah I do dad. Don't worry. I always knew." RJ told him smiling.

"Now, go find your mom. I'm gonna talk to your Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia, OK?" Roger said looking into his own sad eyes.

"OK dad. I'll be right back." RJ said leaving the room.

"How's he doing?" Mark asked as Julia sat quietly in the chair.

"It's gonna be hard on him, but I think we said everything we needed to say." he told him wiping his eyes.

"He's a good kid Roger and that's because of you and Marty." Mark said fiddling next to the bed.

"You too. All of you helped raise him." Roger said looking up at him.

"Well, we only love him. You and Marty did the rest." Mark said looking down.

"He wants to be called Roger from now on. It means a lot to him. I know it's gonna be hard. Especially on you and Marty, but please. It means a lot to him." Roger said crying again.

"We will Roger. He worships you, you know that right?" Julia said crying.

"I know. It's just not enough time. It's too soon." he said breaking down as he began to cough.

"I know Rog." Mark said going closer to the bed to comfort him.

"Roger, are you OK." Marty asked rushing into the room hearing Roger cough, followed by RJ.

"Yeah Baby. I'm fine. Where's Mo and Jo?" he asked looking around.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Julia said wiping her eyes.

"Good. Julia, come here." he said patting the bed.

"Hey Rog." she said sniffling.

"Listen, you take care of Mark OK?" he told her holding her hand.

"Always." she said crying again.

"And they're gonna need each other, so don't feel bad if it seems like they're leaving you out. They love you." he said squeezing her hand.

"I know." she said as he caressed her face.

"I love you Julia." he said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh sure, now you tell me." she said beginning to laugh through her tears.

"You've been living with us too long." he said as everyone laughed with them.

"Yeah well, I learned from the great Roger Davis." she said smiling at him.

"You sound like my beautiful wife." he said smiling at Marty.

"I love you too Roger." she said hugging him.

"Come here Mark." he said as Julia got up and silently left the room.

"How do I say good bye to my best friend?" Mark said as tears sprung from his eyes.

"We've been through so much. April, the drugs, HIV, withdrawal, Mimi, Marty and RJ. There's nothing I can say to you to thank you for all of it and have it be enough." Roger said crying.

"So don't. You already thanked me. In spades brother." he said holding his hand firmly.

"Mark, it's all because of you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." Roger said wiping his eyes despite that fact that he was still crying.

"Well you thanked me enough." he said trying to smile.

"Well thanks you anyway." he said smiling back as the men hugged. "Take care of my family Mark." he whispered.

"I will. They're my family too, Rog." he whispered back as he got up and joined Julia in the hallway.

"Hey Baby, come here." he said reaching out for Marty who was crying into RJ's shoulder.

"Hi Honey. I love you." she said sitting next to him as he reached out for her waist.

"I love you too Baby, you have no idea." he said caressing her face. "You rescued me." he said as a tears fell from his eyes.

"We rescued each other." she said smiling as she cried.

"Yeah we did. Baby, I need you to take care of Roger over there, OK?" he said smiling at his son who was standing over them.

"Roger?" she asked looking up at her son.

"After a great man." RJ answered as Marty smiled at Roger.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at Roger.

"Yeah. It means a lot to him. I know it's gonna be hard, but please for him." he told her caressing her face.

"OK. Roger it is." she said smiling as Maureen and Joanne entered the room.

"Hey Roger." Maureen said rushing into the room.

"Hey Mo. Baby, can I talk to Maureen and Joanne alone please?" he asked kissing her hand.

"Of course. We'll be right outside." she said getting up and leaving as Maureen squeezed her hand.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Joanne asked breaking down.

"Yeah Jo, it is." he said as Maureen sat next to him surprisingly calm.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked taking his hand.

"Take care of Marty, Roger, Mark and each other. You're the only ones left, you know?" he asked looking up at her.

"Say hi to Mimi, Angel and Collins for us, OK?" Maureen asked holding back her tears.

"I will. Just look out for the family, OK?" he asked crying.

"Roger, we would be honored." Maureen told him smiling.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through Mo. Especially you." he told her as she put her finger over his lips.

"Not even an issue Roger. You have lived such a good life that last 20 years. What you did when we were young and stupid, means nothing. It's forgotten." she said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We love you Roger. The man you became is all that matters." she whispered as he hugged him.

"Thank you Mo." he said holding her tight.

"Don't mention it. Really, I might get a reputation for being too lenient." she said jokingly.

"You all are so funny today." he said laughing.

"Well we're honoring our favorite prankster." Maureen said kissing him again.

"Jo, come here." Roger said holding her hand as she stood next to him.

"You don't have to say anything Roger. I know you love me and how important I am to you. You made sure I knew it everyday." she said crying.

"I do love you, you know. You are one of the best friends I've ever had." he said looking up at her.

"Right back at you Babe." she said smiling as he leaned down to hug and kiss him.

"Can one of you send Marty and Roger in, please?" he asked wiping his eyes again.

"Sure sweetie." Maureen said kissing Roger again before leaving the room.

"Are you OK Roger?" Marty asked rushing into the room.

"Yeah, I'm actually OK." he said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"It's time?" she asked her face tear stained and pale.

"Yeah Baby. It's time." he told her. His voice was weak.

"I love you Roger. With all of my heart and soul. Never forget that. I'll see you soon my love." she told him laying down next to him.

"I love you too Marty. You are my heart and soul. Come here Roger." he said holding his arm out as RJ laid on the other side of the bed with him.

"I love you dad." RJ said as he laid in the hospital bed with his parents.

"I love you guys too." he whispered as he closed his eyes. With in hours Roger was gone. His son and his wife at his side. For years he worried he would die alone and here he was, not alone. He had his whole family by his side until his final moments. He wrote many song, but none of them were his Glory. His Glory came one night on his way home from work in the form of a scared young woman, who had been violated and his life with her following that night. Glory comes in different forms. It could be something tangible or it could be a state of mind. For Roger Glory came the night his life began again. The night he met Marty.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Especially BohemianGirl06. Your words, input and friendship has been invaluable to me. I enjoy our talks and hope you will forgive me for this final chapter. But I think although sad, it ended on a high note. I had a very hard time writing this. Not the content but the emotion. This chapter was very emotional for me to write. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me.


	29. Chapter 30

"Mom, Mom, are you OK?" RJ asked knocking on Marty's bedroom door hearing her cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quickly sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Mom, it's OK if you're not you know." he told her entering the bedroom. It was decorated with 20 years worth of pictures of Marty and Roger and the gang. Many of them had RJ in them.

"I just miss him so much, you know?" she said looking up at her son, who looked exactly like his father.

"I know mom. I know." the 14 year old told her sitting next to her on the bed putting his arms around her.

"You know, your dad spend many nights in here with me just holding me in his arms to comfort me." she said beginning to cry into her sons chest.

"I know mom. You and dad loved each other a lot." he told her kissing the top of her head.

"It just hits me sometimes that he's not just at work or at the club, you know?" she said as RJ played with her hair.

"I know mom, me too." he said trying not to cry.

"Is everything OK in here?" Julia asked standing in the doorway of Marty's room.

"Yeah, she'll be OK." he told her as she entered the bedroom.

"Oh Marty honey. Come here." she said taking her from RJ. "Go get ready for school Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Aunt Julia." he said going into his room.

"I miss him so much Julia. I don't know how to live with out him." she cried into her friends shoulder.

"I know sweetie. It's only been 2 weeks. It's OK. Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked looking looking down at her.

"Maybe a little. I don't know." she sniffled trying to sit up.

"Honey, you have to get some sleep. You're not doing RJ any good like this. Roger would want you to take care of yourself so you can take care of him." she said sweeping Marty's hair out of her face.

"I know. But I was with Roger for 20 years. I don't know how to breathe without him here." she said starting to cry again.

"I'm gonna make you some breakfast and some decaf tea. You need to eat something and get some sleep." Julia said getting up as Marty followed. "Where are you going?" she asked seeing her get up.

"I have to get RJ ready for school." Marty said wiping her eyes.

"No, you're not. I'll take care of him. You lay down and take care of yourself right now." she told her putting her back in bed before leaving the room.

"How is she?" Mark asked sitting at the metal counter.

"The same. She doesn't know how to go on with out Roger. I'm gonna make her breakfast and give her some decaf tea. Do we have any camomile tea left?" she asked looking around in the cabinet.

"I think there are a couple of bags in there. Do you think she'll eat?" he asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. But she needs to get some sleep. She hasn't had a nights sleep since he died." she said frustrated because she couldn't find the tea.

"Maybe we should have her doctor prescribe something for her?" Mark asked as RJ came out of his room.

"I'm ready Aunt Julia." he said carrying the leather jacket Roger bought him and his book bag.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school, bud? I mean, you can stay home if you feel you need to." Mark told him as he put his bookbag on the couch.

"No, I'm OK. Dad wouldn't want me to miss so much school." he told him putting his coat on.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"No, I'm OK. Just take care of mom, OK?" he said before leaving the loft.

"This is not easy on him either, you know? Seeing his father die that way and now seeing his mother try to kill herself to be with him." Julia said breaking down as Mark jumped up to hold her.

"Honey, she'll be OK, you know. It's only been 2 weeks. That's not that long when you consider that they've lived and breathed for each other for 20 years." he whispered comforting her.

"You know, losing Roger wasn't easy for any of us. And now it looks like before long we're gonna lose Marty too because she's heartbroken." she cried into his chest.

"I know. She's gonna need some time." he told her caressing her head.

"Well unfortunately Mark, she doesn't have that luxury." she said looking up at him.

"Honey, this is not easy for me either, you know? I've known Marty 20 years and that whole time she was so full of life and now that Collins is gone and Roger's gone, I have to take care of her. And I'm not doing such a great job. They were better at this stuff. They were the ones who were more hands on. I was the documentarian. I was the observer. I was here when Roger came through those doors with her in his arms and told me to clear off the couch so he had someplace to set her down. I was here when they came home after her diagnosis. I watched them drink at the Life Cafe to celebrate life on many nights. I was here when he was so worried about her because all she could do for 3 days was sleep and then when they got back from the doctor and found out it was because she was pregnant with RJ. I listened to him cry in the alley over what was happening to her and I listened to her cry in their room over having to leave RJ one day. She hasn't come out of her room since his funeral. She won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone. She just wants to waste away in their room." he told her getting upset and frustrated.

"Mark, we have to do something." she said as he pulled away from her.

"What? What do we do?" he asked careful not to disturb Marty.

"I don't know Mark. But I'm not ready for that boy to lose another parent." she told him starting to make breakfast.

"Has she been taking her meds?" he asked looking over at her.

"I give them to her. Whether she really takes them or spits them out when I leave the room, I don't know Mark." she told him as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"I wish Roger and Collins was here." he said before going into his room.

"Yeah, you and me both." Julia said quietly continuing to make Marty breakfast.


	30. Chapter 31

"OK, what do you need us to do?" Maureen asked as she walked into the loft and Joannes trailed behind her.

"I don't know. She's barely eaten or slept since Roger died. She refuses to come out of that room and who knows if she's really taking her meds or just humoring me." Julia told her quietly sitting on the window seat.

"So she's trying to kill herself?" Joanne said sitting next to her.

"That's my theory, but my husband just thinks it's because she doesn't know how to live without him and she needs time." she said looking her bedroom door where Mark was.

"She doesn't have the luxury of time." Maureen said taking her coat off.

"That's what I said, but you know Mark. I don't think he knows how to live with out Roger." Julia said starting to cry.

"Roger just lost his father and now he's gonna lost his mother." Joanne said breaking down.

"We have to do something. I'm not gonna have that poor boy lose both of his parents in less than a month of each other. He's suffering too, but he's honoring his father." Julia said getting up to get more coffee.

"Julia, calm down. We'll think of something." Maureen said looking over at her.

"Yeah, but what? She needs Roger and Collins. Neither one of them taught us how to do what they did for her." she said frustrated.

"I know. They had a way with her. They were the hands on ones. We all just sat back and watched them." Joanne said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah and now that they're both gone, we have to pick her up and we don't know how." Julia said looking over at them.

"Remember the day RJ was born?" Joanne said smiling up at Maureen.

"Collins was so emotional that day. She kept having to hug him to calm him down." Maureen said laughing.

"Do you remember how proud Roger was?" Joanne said smiling wider.

"I think if I had to pick the one day where Roger was the happiest a human being could ever be, that would be the day. And his wedding day would have been a very close second." Maureen said smiling at them.

"Yeah well, RJ was their miracle." Joanne said as tears came to her eyes.

"They were each other's miracle. And now he's gone and she doesn't know what to do." Julia said as Mark came out of their room.

"What are you guys going here?" he asked looking up at them.

"I called them. I thought they could help with Marty." Julia said not looking at him.

"Julia, what are you going to do, drag her out of her room and make her get over him?" he asked walking over to her.

"I don't know Mark. It's an idea. I just can't let her waste away in there. She promised Roger she would go on. That she would take care of their son and we promised him we'd take care of her, but this is not taking care of her. This is letting her kill herself and I'm not ready for that." she told him trying to keep her voice down.

"Well I don't know what to do, OK?" he said frustrated at her as he went back into his room.

"I can't believe how he's acting." Julia said watching him.

"Julia, he lost his brother. This is not easy for him either. Losing Roger and now with Marty being the way she is. Maybe we should go in and talk to Marty. You go talk to your husband." Maureen said smiling at her.

"He won't talk to me. He won't talk to anyone. He's shut everyone out. Especially me." Julia said looking up at them.

"Julia, when was the last time you were outside?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"I don't remember. Why?" she asked pouring herself more coffee.

"Why don't you go for a walk? We'll be here. We'll talk to Marty and Mark." she said looking up at her.

"I couldn't." she said looking at them.

"You need a break. It can't be easy taking care of the two of them." Joanne told her in agreement with Maureen.

"But I promised Roger." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You deserve a break sweetie. He wouldn't expect you to stay here and be miserable with them. go. We're not going anywhere." Maureen said going over to comfort her.

"I do need to go to the store." she said looking up at her.

"Go ahead. They'll be fine." she said smiling down at her.

"I won't be too long. Good luck." she said putting her coat on and leaving the loft.

"OK, what do we do now?" Joanne asked looking up at Maureen with he hands on her hips.

"We talk to our friends and get them to face losing Roger and move on with their lives." she said simply as if it would be a piece of cake.

"Just like that? In one afternoon?" Joanne asked folding her arms.

"Joanne, I'm gonna do it you know. I have to. For Roger." she said walking towards Marty's bedroom. "Marty, honey." she called out going into the bedroom. Marty was curled up on the bed crying. She didn't answer her at first. She was clutching the first picture of her and Roger Mark had ever given her. The one where they were laughing and Roger was playing with her hair. "Hey sweetie." she said sitting on the bed rubbing her back.

"I miss him so much Maureen." she said as she cried harder.

"I know honey, but you can't stay in here forever. It's not what he would want." she told her quietly as Marty sat up to go into Maureens arms.

"I don't know how to go on without him Mo. I never had to." she said as Maureen held her tight.

"I know sweetie, but you have to. Your son needs you honey." she whispered kissing her head before reaching over for the picture. "I always loved this picture of you two. I remember when this was taken. Mark was filming all of us here and Collins was being Collins. We had some really good times, huh?" she said smiling down at the picture.

"The best of my life." she told her wiping her eyes.

"Marty, have you been taking your meds?" Maureen asked cautiously looking at the picture one more time before putting it on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I have. Julia gives them me." she said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Honey, we're all really worried about you." she said as Marty sat up.

"I know, but I just can't believe he's really gone. I've lived and breathed for him for 20 years and now he's gone." she told her crying again.

"Marty, this isn't the you he fell in love with. You were so strong. You're a survivor. He loved that about you." she told her putting her arm around her again.

"But Maureen, he was my life. We were each other's lives. How do I go on?" she asked crying harder.

"Honey, you just do. You get up and honor him by being you." she whispered rocking her back and forth.

"I don't know if I can Maureen. I'm not me without him. I don't know how to do it without him." she cried curling up in Maureen's arms.

"You don't need to know how to. We'll all help you. As a family." she told her playing with her hair. "Do you remember the day you were diagnosed?" Maureen asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I threatened you all within an inch of your lives that I didn't want any tears in front of me. I was so stupid then." she told her looking up at her.

"No, you just wanted to live your life to the fullest. I remember when you guys got to the cafe and you and Roger went inside and Collins and Mark stayed outside trying to calm me down. I was so pissed that you were positive. I didn't think it was fair to you and Roger. But then I looked inside and you two were acting like there was no such thing as HIV. You were acting like the world didn't exist outside of each other." she whispered smiling down at her.

"We got so drunk that night." Marty said smiling back at her.

"You and him were so good for each other. I'd never seen him celebrate life until you came along." she told her as Marty wiped her face again.

"Yeah, now look at me. I haven't left this room in 2 weeks." she said looking around.

"Honey, you just miss your husband. It's OK. Really. But you still need to celebrate your life. You have a teenaged boy who needs his mother." Maureen said tucking Marty's hair behind her ear.

"He looks so much like him." Marty said looking on Roger's nightstand where a picture of him and RJ sat.

"Yeah he does. He's a great kid Marty. You and Roger made sure of that." she told her as Marty reached over for the picture.

"He made sure we knew he loved us everyday." she said caressing the picture.

Yeah he did. And he still does. You just gotta get up and remember to breath in and out." Maureen told her looking down at the picture. It was taken 2 months earlier just before Roger got sick. He had just started feeling tired and run down. He felt something wasn't right, so he made Mark take as many pictures of him with his family as he could. He wanted RJ to have as many pictures with his father as possible. They were sitting on the couch and Mark just told them to say cheese and he took the picture. They looked like twins.

"I'll try." she said caressing the picture over and over again.

"Honey, we just want you to start living again. For Roger. Both of them." Maureen said putting her arm around Marty's shoulders.

"I owe them both my life." she told her smiling down at the picture.

"So then pay them back." she told her smiling at her.

"OK." she said kissing her finger and pressing it against the picture before putting it back on the nightstand.


	31. Chapter 32

"Hey mom. What are you doing out of bed?" RJ asked coming into the loft from school.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. You needed me and I wasn't there for you." Marty said standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"It's OK mom. It's been really hard on you." he said going into the kitchen.

"It's been hard on you too. And I haven't been fair. I'm sorry." she told him starting to cry as he put his arms around her.

"Mom, it's OK. I understand." he said hugging her.

"No, it's not OK. RJ, I should have been there for you more. But I'm gonna try to be now, OK?" she told him pulling back to wipe her eyes.

"OK mom." he said looking down at her as Julia and Mark came out of their room.

"Hey Marty. How are you doing?" Julia asked approaching her.

"I'm OK. It's not easy, but I'm trying." she said giving her a faint smile.

"Well we're proud of you sweetie." Mark said hugging her.

"I'm gonna make dinner, so why don't you go do your homework and Mark, Julia, go out and film something." she told them patting RJ's arm.

"I can stay and help you if you want." Julia said with her arm around Mark's waist.

"No, it's OK. You guys have been taking care of me long enough. I'm making dinner for my family." she said smiling at them.

"Are you sure mom? I mean, I don't have much homework to do. I can help you." RJ said leaning on the counter.

"I'm sure. Go. Dinner'll be ready in an hour." Marty told them continuing what she was doing.

"OK sweetie. Do you need us to pick anything up for you?" Julia asked smiling over at Mark.

"Yeah, why don't you pick up some ice cream and root beer. I'll make root beer floats after dinner." Marty said smiling up at RJ.

"Dads favorite." he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'm making his favorite dinner too." she said smiling at Mark.

"Lasagna." Mark said laughing as he held Julia close.

"Yeah, I want to honor him tonight." she told them playing with her shirt sleeves.

"OK honey. We'll be back in a little while." Julia said smiling at Mark as they left the loft.

"Mom, what happened today?" RJ asked setting up his home work at the dining room table.

"Let's just say your dad sent me a message and I heard him." she said smiling at him as she continued to make dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's looking more and more like you everyday." Marty said holding a picture of her and Roger. "I just hope he's half the man you were my love." she said kissing her finger before touching the picture and laying down to go to sleep. It was her first real nights sleep since Roger died. She dreamt about Roger. He was holding her in his arms and they were laughing. The next morning the alarm went off and she got up to wake RJ for school. But he was already up. He was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning mom." he said cooking eggs.

"Hey, I was just gonna get you up. What are you doing up so early?" she asked stretching as he reached into the cabinet for her pills.

"I woke up about an hour ago and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I'd make you breakfast. Dad's special." he said handing her a cup of coffee and her pill.

"Thank you babyboy. But you don't have to cook me breakfast." she said taking her medicine.

"That's OK. I don't mind." he said smiling at her as she sat at the table.

"Did I ever tell you about the morning after I moved in here?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, you didn't." she said stirring the eggs.

"Well, your father had slept in my room with me because I was afraid to be in the room by myself. When I woke up the next morning he came in carrying a tray. He made me eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and juice. He was the sweetest man. I mean, I had just gone through this horrible experience and he was the most gentle, caring man I had ever met. No wonder I fell in love with him so quickly. He made me feel so safe." she told him as he smiled at her.

"That was dad." he said taking the eggs out of the pan.

"Yeah it was. In the 20 years we were together, I never felt more loved and cared for. You remind me so much of him, you know." she said looking up at him as he handed her the plate and a fork.

"Really?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you are so considerate like him." she said reaching over to caress her sons cheek.

"Well you and dad raised me." he said leaning up to kiss her cheek before going to his bedroom to get ready for school as Mark came out of his and Julia's room.

"Good morning Marty. How do you feel today?" he asked going to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"I'm good Mark. Do you want the rest of my eggs? Your nephew made me too much." she said sliding the plate over to him.

"RJ made you breakfast?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah. He's turning out more and more like Roger every day." she said smiling at RJ's bedroom door.

"He's a good kid Marty." Mark said picking up the fork.

"Well Roger was a good man." she said getting up and going into hers and Roger's room to get dressed. When RJ came out of his room, he was ready for school. Mark was sitting on the couch playing with his camera.

"Where's mom?" he asked looking around.

"She's in her room. She went in a little while ago." he told him as RJ looked at the door worried.

"Mom, are you OK?" RJ asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in sweetie." she called out sitting on the bed with her laptop computer in front of her.

"Are you OK?" he asked opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an idea for a story and wanted to get it down." she said typing away.

"Oh, OK. As long as your OK." he told her smiling down at her.

"I'll see you after school sweetie, OK?" she said smiling up at him as he came over to kiss her cheek.

"Bye mom. I love you." he said hugging her.

"I love you too RJ." she said smiling up at him before beginning to type again. She stayed in that position all day. Mark and Julia could hear her tapping on the keys. She seemed to be typing furiously.

"Where's mom?" RJ asked walking into the loft as Mark and Julia pointed to the bedroom door. "Still? And you left her in there?" he said worried as he opened the door. She was sitting in the same position she was in when he left. "Mom, are you OK?" he asked as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is really coming along. I am so excited about it." she told him happily as she reached her arms out to hug him.

"What are you writing about?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I'm writing about your dad and me." she said smiling at him. It had been a long time since she could talk about Roger and not crumble.

"That's great mom. Did you eat today?" he asked in typical Roger style.

"I'll have a little something in a little while. Let me just finish this up, OK?" she asked looking up at him smiling.

"OK." he said kissing her head before leaving the room.

"How is she?" Julia asked jumping up.

"She's writing about her and dad. She's really happy." he said smiling down at her.

"Oh thank God." she said hugging him.

"Well it seems she's picked herself up and is on her way to being the old Marty." Mark said smiling at them.

"It's a start." Julia said smiling at them.


	32. Chapter 33

"Where are you off to so early?" RJ asked sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I have a meeting at a publishing company about my book." she said putting her earrings in her ears.

"What? Mom, that's great. Why didn't you tell me?" the 15 year old asked getting up from his chair.

"I don't know. I don't want you to get your hopes up." she told him smiling up at him.

"You look great, by the way." he said smiling down at her.

"Thanks." she said leaning up to hug him.

"I'm really glad you finally submitted it. Dad would be really proud of you for finally doing it." he said smiling down at her.

"I know. I owe it all to him, you know?" she said looking up at him as Julia came out of the bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going all dressed up?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"She has a meeting at a publishing company." RJ told her excitedly.

"You submitted your book? When?" she asked looking up at them.

"About 3 months ago. They just called me last week about them publishing it." she said fluffing her hair.

"That's great honey. I am so proud of you." she said hugging her friend.

"Thanks. I gotta get going. I'll see you after school. I love you." she said leaning up to kiss RJ on the cheek.

"I love you too mom. Good luck." he said smiling at her.

"I love you Marty. Good luck." Julia said smiling at her as she left the loft. As she walked walked to the subway, she couldn't help but think about Roger. For the last 15 months since his death she had written more than she had in the last 20 years. She had promised herself she would start writing more after her HIV diagnosis, but between helping Mark with the documentaries, work, Roger, hanging out and then raising RJ, she had slacked off on it. About 2 weeks after Roger died, with Maureens help, she decided to pick herself up and honor her husbands memory. All of a sudden it hit her. What she had been wanting to write for the last 20 years. She wanted to write hers and Roger's love story. From the moment he found her in the alley until the moment he died. For almost a year, she couldn't stop writing. When she wasn't spending time with RJ and their friends, she was writing. It helped her get through her grief over losing Roger.

"Hi, I'm Margaret Davis. I'm here to see Mr. Spaulding." she told the receptionist as she entered the publishing company.

"One moment Mrs. Davis." she said picking up the phone to call her boss. "Mr. Spaulding will see you now." she said directing her to a door in the corner of the office.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." a gentleman about her age said standing up to shake her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too. Thank you for meeting with me." she said before he directed her to sit down.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. Your book is exactly what I want to put out." he told her sitting back in his chair.

"Really?" she asked sitting up in the chair.

"Yes. It's a beautiful modern love story. Where did you get the idea for it?" he asked playing with a slender silver pen.

"It's autobiographical. My husband died of AIDS a little over a year ago. He inspired me to write it." she told him looking down.

"I'm so sorry about your husband. I could tell how much you loved each other." he said sitting up to her.

"Thank you. It has been very difficult, but writing my book helped a lot." she said looking up with a faint smile.

"Well since it is a true story, I would like to add some pictures of you and your husband in the center of the book. As a tribute to your love for one another." he said smiling at her.

"I like that idea, but can I think about it. I don't know if I'm ready to share him in that way." she said shifting in her seat.

"Fair enough. Now, there's one more thing we need to know. We need a title." he asked sitting back in his chair.

"Rescue Me. I want it to be Rescue Me." she told him smiling as he smiled back at her. As she left the office she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She managed to duck into a bathroom stall in the building before she broke down. She felt as if Roger was there with her. She cried harder than she had in over a year. Her heart began to ache. As she collected herself she left the bathroom and went home. As she entered the loft, she went straight into her room.

"Marty, how'd it go?" Julia asked as she opened the bedroom door. Marty was curled up on the bed crying. "Oh Marty, what happened honey?" she asked rushing over to the bed.

"They want to publish my book." Marty said without looking up.

"Oh honey, that's great. So what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her back.

"They want me to let him go." she told her crying harder.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"They want to put pictures of him in the book. I don't now if I'm ready to share him like that yet." she told her wiping her eyes.

"I understand sweetie." she said laying down next to her to hold her.

"I'm not ready to let him go and if I share him like that it'll feel like he's not mine anymore. He'll be out there. I need to hold on to him." she said turning around to look at her friend.

"I know, but Marty this is his book. He belongs in it." Julia told her playing with her hair.

"I told them I'd think about it." she said wiping her eyes again.

"OK, so you think about it honey. But if you want my opinion, I say it's an excellent idea." she said smiling at her.

"I'll think about it." she said rolling over and looking at a picture of Roger on the night stand.


	33. Chapter 34

"Roger my love, what am I gonna do?" she asked holding the picture of her and Roger that Mark gave her when she first returned to work after the rape. "I don't know if I'm ready for the rest of the world to see you. Not now." she said beginning to cry.

"Mom, are you OK?" RJ asked opening the door to the bedroom hearing her cry.

"Come here. I wanna ask you something." she said wiping her eyes.

"I always loved that picture of you and dad. You guys looked so happy. Like you didn't have anything to worry about." he said sitting on the bed looking at the picture.

"This was taken before I was diagnosed. It was a few weeks after me and your dad met. We were just hanging out here and Uncle Collins was telling a story and of course you remember how funny he was, and we were just laughing. Nothing mattered back then. We were young and in love." she told him smiling down at the picture.

"You and dad had some great times, huh?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah we did. Every minute of time we had together was wonderful." she said starting to cry again.

"It's OK mom. He's looking down on you still protecting you." RJ said comforting his mother.

"He always did like protecting me." she said smiling at the memory of Roger's protective nature.

"I know mom." he told her as she wiped her eyes.

"I want to ask you something sweetie." she said looking up at him.

"What is it mom?" he asked as she sat up on the bed.

"The publishing company wants to publish my book." she started smiling up at him.

"Mom, that's great. Why are you upset then?" he asked excitedly.

"They want me to put pictures of me and dad in the middle." she told him as tears filled her eyes again.

"And you don't want to let go of him." he said quietly seeing her getting upset again.

"How can I? It's too soon. I'm not ready RJ." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have to let him go if they put him in the middle of the book. It's his book too. I think you should do it." he said smiling down at her.

"RJ, you don't understand. I was with him for 20 years. He found me in a dark alley and took care of me until I could take care of myself. He gave me this beautiful bedroom and then I found out I was sick and he gave me the most amazing life to live. He asked me to marry him after his first stage performance in almost 5 years and gave me you. Our HIV negative miracle child. Sharing him with the world just doesn't feel right. Not now." she said getting up to walk around the bedroom.

"Mom, you have to eventually. I mean, you're doing it already with your book." RJ told her looking up at her.

"That's different." she told him tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How? I mean mom, dad wanted you to write this book, so it's only natural he would be in it." he said smiling up at her.

"And this book is dad. It's all him. He's the one who inspired me to write it and he's the reason I did it. But I don't know." she said as RJ got off of the bed.

"Mom, do it. Dad would want you to do it." he said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks kid. You are more and more like your dad and Uncle Collins every day." she said laughing as she hugged him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he said smiling down at her.

"You should. They were good men." she said smiling up at him.

"Marty, are you OK?" Mark asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come on in Mark." she said smiling at him as he opened the door.

"Is everything OK?" he asked entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm being published and my son was just talking some sense into me." she told him smiling.

"That's great Marty. Roger would be so proud and excited." he said hugging her.

"I know. They want me to give them pictures of me and him to put in the book since the book is about us." she said looking up at him.

"And you don't want to let him go just yet?" Mark said looking at her.

"Exactly." she said pulling back.

"Oh sweetie, you do know how proud of you Roger is, right?" he said smiling at her.

"I know. I just wasn't sure I was ready to let him go like that. But you know my son. Forever his father's son." she said smiling up at RJ.

"Well dad made me promise to take care of you." he said smiling at her.

"I know sweetie." she said smiling at him.

"So you're gonna do it?" Mark asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am." she said smiling at RJ.

"Mom, you know dad would be so happy for you." he said hugging her.

"I know sweetie." she said smiling at him.

"Come on, I think this calls for an old fashioned celebration." Mark said smiling at Marty.

"Oh cool, the Life Cafe. I'm gonna get changed." RJ said rushing out of the room.

"I don't know if I'm up to it, Mark." Marty said looking up at him.

"Oh come on. This is big. You've been writing this book for 20 years. It's being published and we need to celebrate. For you and him." Mark said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks Mark. You didn't realize when you promised him you'd take care of me that it would be a full time job, did you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry sis. I don't mind." he said kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

"I mean it Mark. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. Literally." she said hugging him back.

"Well luckily you'll never have to find out." he said smiling at her before they left the room.


	34. Chapter 35

"This is incredible." Marty said sitting in her publishers office looking through the book. On the cover was Roger's favorite picture of the two of them. It was taken the night Marty found out she was positive at the Life Cafe. They were just smiling at each other between shots. She thumbed to the center of the book where there were 10 pages of pictures. Most of them were of Roger and Marty over the last 20 years. Before and after RJ was born. There were pictures of Roger and RJ and of Roger, RJ and Marty. One of them in Marty's hospital room the day he was born, a few of the gang, one of just Marty and Collins and Marty's favorite picture of Roger. It was him on stage the first night he performed. The night he proposed to her. He was smiling down at her holding his guitar. He looked so amazing that night. They were both so excited that he was performing again. She couldn't believe their book was finally done.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Spaulding asked smiling at her.

"This is just so unbelievable. I wanna call him, you know?" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but Marty he is so proud of you, you know?" he told her smiling at her.

"I know. But that's not saying much. He was proud of me when I stopped having nightmares." she said laughing as she wiped her eyes.

"I wish I could have met him." he said as she smiled back down at the pictures.

"Me too. He would have liked you." she said smiling up at him.

"I have a feeling we would have given you a run for your money." Mr. Spaulding said laughing.

"Oh yeah. You're a prankster like he was. He was the master." she said laughing remembering all of the tormenting she and Roger put Mark through.

"Are you nervous?" he asked leaning up on the desk.

"You can't imagine." she said laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Marty, everything is gonna be OK. It's being released next week and we'll have a couple of book signings. Nothing too far from home and I set you up with some local talk shows to promote it. It's gonna be great." he told her smiling.

"Good. I don't want to leave RJ. I can't." she said closing the book and holding it close to her.

"I understand that. I have something for you." he said getting up and picking up a box from next to his chair for her. "For your friends and family." he said as she looked in the box. It was filled with copies of her book.

"Oh my God. Steve thank you. Really. You have no idea how much this means to me." she said smiling up at him.

"Your dream has just been realized. We can't expect the people who are in the book to have to buy it, now can we?" he said smiling back.

"Everyone is gonna be so excited." she said looking back at the books.

"I'll get you a car to take you home. There's no way you can carry all of those on the train with you." he said reaching for the phone.

"Thank you so much Steve. For everything." she said smiling at him.

"Marty, all I did was publish a book, you're the one who was brave enough to share yours and Roger's love with everyone." he said as she stared down at the books again.

"Well thank you for publishing it." she said quietly before picking the box up to leave the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marky, guess What?" Marty said carrying the box into the loft.

"What's up Marty?" he asked coming out of his room.

"I have presents for everyone." she said putting the box on the couch and taking the book out.

"No way. Oh my God, this is incredible. It's you and Roger." he said smiling at the cover.

"Do you like that picture? It was Roger's favorite." she said smiling at him.

"It was always my favorite too." he said smiling at her.

"It's being released next week and Steve said he got me on some talk shows and stuff to promote it and everything." she said as RJ came into the loft.

"Are you nervous?" he asked looking at the book again.

"More than I was the day I married Roger." she said smiling at him.

"Hey Uncle Mark, what's that?" RJ asked approaching them.

"Mom's book." he told him holding it up.

"No way. This is awesome." he said taking it out of Mark's hand.

"What do you think sweetie?" she asked looking up at him.

"I love it mom. Dad always loved this picture of you two." he said starting to cry.

"Oh sweetie, come here." she said wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.

"I miss him so much mom." he cried into her shoulder as she cried with him.

"Me too." she cried as Mark looked at them.

"I'm sorry mom." he said wiping his eyes.

"RJ, you listen to me. He is your father. It's OK for you to miss him." she said looking up at him.

"I know, but I know how hard it is for you too. Especially you. You guys never did too good apart." he said looking down at her.

"But he gave me you, and you know what? You are the greatest gift he ever gave me." she said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Dad's really proud of you mom. You actually did it. You wrote your book." he told her smiling at her.

"I did, didn't I?" she said smiling back at him.

"You sure did Marty." Mark said smiling at them.

"Oh come here Marky. I owe it to you too, you know?" she said hugging Mark.

"What did I do?" he asked hugging her.

"He gave me the best big brothers a girl could ask for." she said kissing his cheek.

"You know, Collins would be proud of you too?" he whispered hugging her again.

"I know." she said trying not to cry again. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little while, OK?" she said pulling back from him.

"You're not gonna go in your room and cry by yourself, are you?" RJ asked looking down at her.

"I just need to be alone for a little while. I'm OK." she said looking up at him.

"OK mom." he said as she smiled up at him.

"Really, I'm fine." she said before going into her room.

"I hope she's gonna be OK." RJ said looking at Mark.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to talk to your dad alone." he told her him patting his shoulder..

"I know." he told him smiling at him.

"Hey Baby, guess what?" she started staring at the picture of Roger that was hanging over the bed. "Our book is finished. They're releasing it next week." she said taking it off of the wall. "I wish you were here to celebrate it with me, Baby. I miss you so much Roger." she said starting to cry. "I put your favorite picture on the cover." she said caressing the picture. "I love you so much Roger. I dedicated the book to you and Collins. Two of my favorite boys." she said starting to smile at him. "I love you my love, and I miss you so much." she said kissing the picture before putting it back on the wall, wiping her eyes and leaving the room.


	35. Chapter 36

"I'm sorry Marty. They're lower." the doctor said looking at her sympathetically.

"How low?" she asked quietly wringing her hands.

"Too low. I'm very concerned." he told her looking at the chart.

"Is it full blown AIDS?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." he said looking up at her.

"How long?" she asked looking up at him.

"3 months maybe. It's hard to tell." he told her quietly.

"OK, thank you." she said getting up to leave.

"Marty, you need to be admitted to the hospital." he said trying to stop her.

"Will I make it out of the hospital?" she asked turning to look at him as tears rolled down her face.

"Probably not. But it will give you extra time." he told her approaching her.

"Doctor, I've been positive for 21 years. I've made my peace. I just want to go home and spend the rest of the time I have with my family." she said looking at him.

"But Marty..." he started before she interrupted him.

"I don't want to die like Roger did. In a hospital bed. I want to die in the bed he and I shared surrounded by pictures of our life together." she told him wiping her eyes.

"OK fair enough. But let me give you medication so you're not gonna be in too much pain." he said returning to his desk to write a prescription.

"Thank you." she said waiting for the prescription before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did the doctor go?" Julia asked looking up from her paperwork.

"Fine. I'm gonna be in my room. I have work to do." she said without looking at her. She took out her laptop and just stared at the screen. The background was the picture of Roger on stage. She began to cry uncontrollably. This was it. She was dying. "Oh Baby, what am I gonna tell our son? He's gonna lose me within the next 3 months." she said staring at the picture. She rolled herself in a ball and cried into her pillow.

"Marty, are you OK?" Julia said knocking on the door hearing her cry.

"Yeah, Jules I'm fine." she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm coming in, OK?" she asked opening the door.

"I'm fine Julia." she said sitting up on the bed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Just thinking about Roger. I'm fine." she said folding her legs under her. She hated lying to her, but she really didn't want anyone to know what the doctor said. Not yet. She wanted to talk to Mark first.

"Oh OK. I thought something happened at the doctor." she said concerned.

"Where's Mark?" she asked wiping under her eyes.

"He went filming. He should be back soon. Do you want to do something today? RJ's going to Jackie's house after school." she asked trying to get her friend out of the loft.

"Maybe later. I feel like laying down now. When Mark comes back can you tell him I want to talk to him, please?" she asked turning off her laptop.

"Sure sweetie. Are you sure everything's OK?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, just tell Mark to wake me up when he gets home." she said putting the laptop back in it's case and putting it under the bed.

"No problem." she said getting up before she left the room and Marty fell asleep. Julia knew Marty was hiding something from her but she didn't want to push. If she needed to talk to Mark, it was best to let her talk to Mark. Their bond was so strong and Julia was happy Marty had Mark to talk to. She had a tendency to keep things inside and it wasn't healthy for her. Especially when it came to Roger.

"Hi Baby." Mark said coming into the loft.

"Oh thank God. Marty just got back from the doctor and she won't tell me what happened. I think it's bad." she said beginning to cry.

"Is she in her room?" he asked putting his camera bag down.

"Yeah. Mark, she was crying when I went in there to check on her. She told me it was about Roger, but I know she's lying. She wants you to wake her up. She needs to talk to you." she said as Mark took her in his arms.

"I'll go talk to her." he said kissing her head before going to Marty's room. "Marty, are you up?" he asked knocking before going in.

"Hey Marky." she said sitting up in the bed.

"Is everything OK?" he asked closing the door before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm low Marky." she told him quietly as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"How low?" he asked looking at her.

"Too low. I have AIDS." she as he looked at her in shock.

"How long?" he asked as tears formed in his own eyes.

"Maybe 3 months." she said starting to cry.

"Oh Marty, I'm so sorry." he said reaching out to hold her.

"How am I gonna tell RJ?" she asked burying her face in his chest.

"I'll help you." he said starting to cry.

"We just lost Roger. How do I tell my son he's gonna lose his mother before he's 16?" she asked crying harder into his chest.

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll do it together. As a family." he told her holding her tight. "When do you have to go to the hospital?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm not going." she said as he pulled her back by her upper arms.

"What the hell do you mean, you're not going?" he asked looking at her.

"Mark, what good did it do Collins and Roger? I wanna be here in mine and Roger's bed with my family." she said looking up at him.

"What about the medication they can give you to make you comfortable." he asked getting up to walk around the room.

"He gave me a prescription to take here. Mark, I just wanna die with Roger with me. And this is where he is the most to me." she told him getting up to go to him.

"Marty, I just want you to be comfortable." he said looking down at her.

"I know Marky and I will be. I'll have you, Julia, Maureen, Joanne and my son with me. I just need to be here." she said looking up at him as he reached out for her.

"OK. So you'll be here." he said as they cried together.

"I lied to Julia earlier. I told her I was fine. I need to talk to her, but I wanted to talk to you first. I knew you would understand." she said looking up at him.

"She knew you were lying. Do you want me to tell her?" he asked looking down at her wiping her eyes for her.

"No, I should tell her. I owe it to her." she said trying to smile.

"OK, I'll get her." he said kissing her head.

"Marky." she said holding his arm tight.

"I know sweetie. I love you too." he said caressing her cheek before going into the living room.

"No. Mark shut up, no." Julia said taking one look at him.

"She wants you Baby." he said as she started crying.

"I don't want to hear it. We just lost Roger less than a year and a half ago. No." she said as Marty came out of her room.

"Jules." she said quietly as Julia looked up at her.

"Marty, no. Don't say it." she said pulling away from Mark to go to Marty.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to." she said as the women hugged.

"When?" she asked hugging her tight.

"Maybe 3 months." Marty answered crying into her friends shoulder.

"Oh my God Marty." she cried as Mark cried into his hands.

"I know Jules. I know." she said rubbing her back.

"We need to call Maureen and Joanne." Mark said wiping his eyes regaining his composure.

"Yeah, can you call them?" Marty said looking at him.

"Sure." he said going to the phone.

"When do you go to the hospital?" Julia asked looking at her wiping her eyes.

"I'm not going Jules. I have a prescription for the pain. I wanna die in mine and Roger's room." she said wiping her own eyes.

"OK sweetie. Whatever you think is best." she said caressing her cheek.

"Thank you. We need to tell RJ. And I need Joanne to update the papers Roger and I drew up years ago giving guardianship of RJ to you and Mark." she said looking over at Mark who was on the phone crying.

"OK. I can help you tell RJ." she said sweeping her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks." she said smiling at her. "Marky, are you OK?" she asked as Mark hung up the phone.

"Yeah, as OK as I can be after finding out my sister is gonna be dead in 3 months." he said crying again.

"I'm so sorry Marky." Marty said as she, Julia and Mark hugged.

"I was supposed to take care of you. I promised Collins and Roger and now you're dying too." he cried as Marty held his head to her shoulder.

"Marky, I've been positive for a long time. Every day was a gift with all of you." she said caressing his head.

"I know sis. I'm just not ready." he said crying harder.

"Me neither sweetie." she said as the three of them cried together.


	36. Chapter 37

"Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne, what are you doing here? Where's mom?" RJ asked entering the loft.

"Your mom's in her room Roger." Maureen asked as Joanne looked at him with puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked dropping his book bag before rushing into Marty's room where she was sitting on the bed with Mark and Julia.

"Hi Roger." Julia said with a weak smile.

"Mom, why is Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne here? What's going on?" he asked rushing over to her bed.

"Roger, my t-cells are really low sweetie." she told him calmly as Mark and Julia looked down at the bed.

"How low mom?" he asked as tears stung his eyes.

"Really low baby boy. The doctor said I have 3 months, maybe." she said taking his hands in hers.

"Are they sure?" he asked starting to cry.

"I'm afraid so. But I'm not going to the hospital. I wanna stay here with you guys. Around daddy." she said as tears formed in her own eyes despite her mental objection.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe they can do something for you." he said looking at her.

"Roger, all they can do is keep me in the hospital longer and I don't want that. I want to stay here." she said reaching up for his face.

"But mom, it's something." he said leaning in to her.

"It's not what I want sweetie. I want to be here with my family and daddy and this is where I feel him the most." she said hugging him tight.

"What's gonna happen to me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Me and Uncle Mark are gonna take care of you. Mom and dad asked us years ago to do it and we wouldn't have it any other way." Julia said looking at him. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red from crying.

"Yeah bud, this is your home and it always will be." Mark said his face also tear stained.

"Mom, did you do this on purpose to be with dad?" he asked sitting up straight.

"No. Oh my God Roger of course not. What would make you think I would?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well you want to be with dad so bad, I wouldn't be surprised." he said getting up feeling rage building inside of him.

"Roger, I would never do that to you. I've always taken my meds. The last thing I ever wanted to do since the day we found out we were gonna have you was leave you. I worry about it ever day of your life." she said looking up at him as tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah right. I have to get out of here." he said rushing out of the loft.

"Roger, wait." she yelled getting out of the bed to go after him, but he was running too fast.

"What happened?" Maureen asked going to the door.

"He thinks I did it on purpose to be with Roger." Marty said collapsing into Maureens arms as Mark rushed out of the bedroom.

"It's OK sweetie, come on. It's another way he's his father's son. He'll be fine. He just needs time." Mark said holding her in his arms as he led her to the couch.

"Marky, how could he think that? How could he think I'd leave him on purpose?" she cried burying her face into his shoulder.

"He's scared right now. He needs to process it all. He'll be back." Mark said caressing her hair as he rocked her back and forth.

"I did not do this on purpose. I've been taking my meds everyday. I have never wanted to leave him." she said crying harder.

"I know sweetie. I know. You need to calm down. I'll go look for him." Mark said kissing her head as the women looked on.

"You need to find my little boy Marky before he does something stupid. You know him." she said looking up at him.

"I will." he said holding her face in his hands.

"Are you OK?" she asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, go. Please. Look in the alley. He's been going there a lot since Roger died." she said looking at him.

"I know sweetie. I will. Mo, you got her?" he asked looking at Maureen.

"Yeah I got her Mark. Go get him." she said holding Marty in her arms.

"I'm gonna find him and bring him home." Mark said putting his jacket on and rushing out of the loft.

"He has to find him." she said crying into Maureens shoulder.

"He will. You know he will. He's gonna be OK." she said kissing her head as Joanne and Julia looked on crying.

"Roger." Mark called out hearing a soft wimper coming from the alley where Roger found Marty.

"Uncle Mark." he cried looking up.

"Yeah buddy. I'm here." he said kneeling down in front of him.

"She's been wanting to be with him since he died. Well she's getting her wish." he cried as Mark reached out for him.

"Roger, let me tell you something. Your mom has loved you since the second she found out about you. Her whole pregnancy all she did was worry about leaving you. Her and your dad. How could you think she would want to die on purpose?" Mark told him quietly taking the boy into his arms.

"Because she's been wanting to be with him since he died." he said wrapping his arms around Mark.

"Listen to me Roger Aaron Davis Jr., I understand you're angry and scared of losing your mother, but you have to know she would never do anything to hurt you." he said pulling away from him to look at him.

"But Uncle Mark..." he started before Mark interrupted him.

"No. Now you march right back up there and you spend every minute you can with your mother. You're angry and scared. I'm angry and scared too. I don't want to lose her either. I just lost my brother and now I'm gonna lose my sister. But you see, you and I have what your mother doesn't have. Time." Mark said breaking down.

"I know Uncle Mark." he said getting up to hug Mark again as they cried together.

"We have to go upstairs now. Your mother is worried sick about you." he said pulling away wiping his eyes violently.

"This is where my dad found her, right?" RJ asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Somewhere around here. I was upstairs editing film when he came in with her in his arms. You know your dad used to come down here and cry after they found out she was positive." he said looking around.

"I know. Dad used to tell me." he said as tears continued to fall. "I miss him so much Uncle Mark." he said looking at him.

"I know Roger. I do too. Everyday. Especially at times like these. He always took care of your mom. Him and Uncle Collins. I remember the day they found out she was positive. Me and Uncle Collins were waiting anxiously. We were so scared. And then they came in and your they told us. I wasn't gonna film it, but your mom made me. She wanted it in the documentary. And your dad blamed himself. After he went into their room with her and she had got it out, she laid down and me and Uncle Collins were out in the living room crying about it and he came out and started crying in Uncle Collins chest. He was talking about how he wanted to marry her and he could have hurt her. She heard him and laid into us. She didn't want her mortality thrown in her face every time she looked at us. She just wanted to live her life." he said remembering that day.

"She yelled at dad?" he asked faintly smiling at him.

"Oh yeah. She yelled at him most of all. It shocked the hell out of all of us. Your mom never yelled at your dad. They were each other's lives. That is until you came along. They still lived for each other, but you were the sun and the moon to them. Your dad was so excited from the first moment he found out about you. Your mom was scared to death you were gonna be positive. The day they found out you were negative, you should have seen the blow out we had. Oh my God. We celebrated like there was a cure for HIV or something. Your mom was the happiest I'd ever seen her. Now the day you were born, that was the happiest I'd ever seen your dad. And I've known your dad a lot longer then anyone except Uncle Collins." he told him reaching out for the boy. "You are truly a miracle Roger. Never forget that. Your mom used to cry in her room when you were in the living room with me and Uncle Collins because she was so scared of leaving you. She would never do it on purpose." he said pulling him to him again.

"OK. I'm sorry I ran out. Mom needs me and I left her." he cried into Mark's shoulder.

"That's understandable Roger. Now what you have to do is go up there and be there for her now. We can mourn when she's gone." he whispered kissing the boys head.

"OK." he said pulling away to wipe his eyes.

"And me and Aunt Julia meant what we said. The loft is always your home. We will always be here for you." he said holding the back of RJ's neck.

"I know Uncle Mark. Thank you." he said hugging him again before they turned to go upstairs.


	37. Chapter 38

"Mom, do you need anything?" RJ asked coming into Marty's room.

"No sweetie, I'm fine. Thank you. Are you off to pick Jackie up?" she asked with tubes up her nose to help her breathe.

"Yeah, but I can stay if you need me to." he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"No, Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne are coming over so Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia can have some time away." she said patting his hand.

"OK mom. I love you." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him as he left the room. When she heard the loft door close she began a coughing fit.

"Marty, are you OK?" Julia asked rushing into the room before picking up her water cup and putting the straw in her mouth.

"Thanks Jules. Yeah, I'm fine." she said laying back on the bed.

"We can stay if you need us to." she said sitting next to her.

"No, you and Mark need to get out of here. Maureen and Joanne can handle it." she said taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yes. Now go finish getting ready. You have a date with your husband tonight." Marty said taking Julias hand.

"I just hate leaving you like this." she said looking down at her.

"I'm fine sweetie. Go. Maureen and Joanne will be here any minute now." she said smiling up at her.

"OK." she said getting up to leave the room.

"How is she?" Mark asked looking up at her as she re entered their bedroom.

"She's Marty. She won't let us stay home." she said sitting heavily on the bed.

"Did you expect any less?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No, but why does she have to be a damn martyr all the time? It's not gonna be long now, you know?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know Baby." he said putting his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"I don't want her to go and us not be here." she said crying into his shirt.

"She won't. We're not going too far and if it gets bad, Mo and Jo know where we are." he whispered kissing her head.

"This sucks, you know that, right?" she said looking up at him.

"I know. I've already seen way too many people die like this in my lifetime." he said looking down at the floor.

"I know Honey. I'm sorry." she said wiping her eyes.

"Come on. We have to get ready. Mo and Jo are gonna be here any minute." he said kissing her head before getting up to finish getting ready as he wiped his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Marty, how are you today?" Maureen asked entering the bedroom.

"I'm OK." she said looking up at her.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Can you give me that book down there?" she asked pointing under Roger's night stand.

"This one?" she asked picking up the photo album.

"Yeah, that's the one." she said she attempted to sit up more as Maureen helped her. "Come here. I wanna show you something." she said patting the bed as Maureen handed Marty the photo album.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked as Marty placed the book on her lap and began flipping through it.

"Do you remember this night?" she asked pointing to the picture of herself on Roger's lap, Maureen and Joanne at the Life Cafe.

"Of course I do sweetie. You had just returned to work and we were out celebrating." she said smiling down at how young they all looked.

"Well, that was the night Roger and I first made love. He was so scared of freaking me out or something since it was my first time after the rape and all." she said smiling at Roger.

"We all figured that. You guys got to the cafe, hung out for a minute and then went outside to talk and then cut out." Maureen said laughing.

"It was the most wonderful night of my life. We got back to the loft and barely made it in here. I wanted to make love to him so badly." she said starting to laugh, but coughing instead.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she asked reaching back for the water for her.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." she said taking a sip.

"Maybe you should rest sweetie." Maureen said looking down at her.

"No, I'll sleep when I'm dead." she said flipping through the pages.

"Now I remember that night." she said pointing to the picture with Roger and Marty on stage.

"It was the night he sung my song and proposed to me. He was the most romantic, wonderful man I've ever met in my life." she said beginning to cry.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be back with him soon." Maureen said putting her arm around Marty's shoulders kissing her head.

"I know, but that means I have to leave my son and I'm not ready for that yet." she said touching the picture with her finger tips.

"I know sweetie." she said beginning to cry too.

"Maureen, can you put his cd on for me, please? I want to hear my song." she said looking up at her as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure sweetie? You haven't been able to listen to it since Roger died." Maureen asked looking down at her.

"I need to hear him Maureen."she told her smiling.

"OK sweetie. Anything you want." she said going through Roger's night stand and finding the cd and putting it in the boom box on Marty's night stand.

"Thank you Maureen. Can I be alone for a little while please?" she asked looking up at her.

"Sure. Me and Jo are right outside if you need us." she said leaving the room.

"Is she OK?" Joanne asked looking up at her from the kitchen.

"It's almost time Pookie." she said crying again.

"It can't be. It's barely been 2 months." Joanne said stopping what she was doing.

"She's looking at old pictures of her and Roger and listening to his cd." Maureen said throwing her arms around Joanne.

"Oh man. Should we call Mark, Julia and Roger?" she asked holding her in her arms crying as well.

"Not yet. I don't think it's gonna happen tonight. But it's gonna be soon." Maureen said pulling back to wipe her eyes.

"I should go in and see if she needs anything." Joanne said wiping her own eyes.

"No. She wants to be alone for a little while with Roger." she said looking down at her.

"Do you want some tea? I was gonna make some tea." Joanne asked turning to the stove.

"Yeah please." Maureen said pushing her hair back as she sat on the stool.

"How long do you think we should leave her alone?" Joanne asked putting the pot of water on the stove.

"5 minutes and I'm going in there." Maureen said putting her head on the counter.

"OK." Joanne said sitting impatiently watching the water boil.


	38. Chapter 39

"Marky, tell me how Roger was on our wedding day." Marty asked as Mark lay next to her looking through their wedding album.

"He was wreck. He kept messing with his tie and his cuffs. And he drove me and Collins crazy asking what was taking so long." he told her laughing at the memory.

"Really?" she asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah, I never saw Roger so nervous before. And then when he saw you, he calmed right down. He said you looked gorgeous." he said smiling down at the pictures of them.

"I remember getting to him at the alter and he was crying. I asked him if he was OK and he told me he had never been more OK and he told me he loved me." she said starting to cry.

"Marty, he loved you from the moment he met you." he said caressing her cheek.

"Me too." she said turning to him as tears fell down the side of her face. "He took such good care of me, didn't he?" she asked as he wiped her tears.

"He lived for you sweetie." he told her kissing her forehead.

"You know Mark, we weren't very fair to you. We made you film everything. You didn't get the chance to really live with us." she said looking into his blue eyes.

"I wanted to. I felt like I was living through you guys. And you guys lived a good life." she said leaning up on his elbow.

"No, it shouldn't have been like that. We should have included you more. Collins and Roger were the ones who I always went to and I'm sorry for that." she said starting to cry again.

"They were the strong ones. I was never good at being the strong one." he said looking over at her.

"But you're just as important to me as they ever were. You're my brother too." she said taking his hand.

"I know and I love you so much Marty. But you don't need to feel bad about anything. I still love you." he said taking her in his arms.

"I'm just sorry Marky." she said laying on his chest as Julia came in.

"Do you guys want anything?" she asked looking over at them.

"No Baby, I'm good." he said looking up at her.

"Marty honey, do you want anything?" she asked approaching the bed.

"Yeah, Marky can you get me a glass of water?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure sweetie." he told her kissing her forehead before gently helping her back on her pillows and leaving the room.

"Jules, come here." she said patting the bed.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I haven't been fair to you either. I've been so selfish since Roger died." she started taking a deep breath through her nose.

"No you haven't sweetie." she said caressing her hair.

"Yeah I have. I've been monopolizing all of Mark's time and I've been feeling sorry for myself." she said starting to cry.

"Marty, this hasn't been easy on you. I mean, I remember when I first met you and Roger. You guys were so adorable. I mean, the way Roger kept playing with your hair and he was so protective of you. At first I thought he was this possessive jerk, but then Mark explained it to me and I understood." she said laughing as she picked up the wedding album.

"Yeah, he rescued me from a dirty puddle in the alley right next to this building after I was raped and he never left my side. Ever. I mean, he slept in my room with me just about every night in the beginning because I kept having nightmares like it was happening again. And then when my nightmares went away, he stayed because we were dating and he just wanted to hold me. We were dating a month before we actually made love." she said looking up at her.

"That's what I always loved about him. He was this bad ass, heavy metal rocker and he was the sweetest man in the world with you and RJ." she said beginning to cry.

"He was always there for me. When I was diagnosed, he swore it was his fault. I caught him crying with Collins and Mark. I yelled at him so bad. The three of them. I insisted no crying in front of me. It was so stupid of me. I mean, we were hiding from each other. I was crying by myself in here after RJ was born and he was crying in the alley for years over my diagnosis." she said crying too.

"Sweetie, you just wanted to live your life without having your HIV thrown in your face." Julia said looking down at her.

"Take care of my little boy Jules. He's a symbol of mine and Roger's love, OK?" she said looking up at her as tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Of course I will Marty. I love him like my own son." she said crying harder.

"I know you do. I love you Jules. You're my best friend. Second only to my brother." she said thinking of Mark and crying more.

"I know sweetie. I love you too Marty. He loves you so much too, you know?" she said sliding down in the bed to lay next to her.

"I know. We weren't always fair to him though and I feel like we didn't appreciate him like we should have." Marty said wiping her eyes.

"He always told me how lucky he felt to be able to witness true love." Julia said as Mark came in with the water.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked concerned.

"Yeah big brother, we're fine." Marty said wiping her eyes. "Is my son home from his date with Jackie yet?" she asked trying to smile.

"Yeah, he just got home. I told him to give you and Jules a few minutes." he told her handing her water to Julia.

"Can you send him in?" Marty asked looking up at Mark.

"Is it time sweetie?" he asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Marky." Marty said crying again.

"No, it's not 3 months yet." he protested looking down at her.

"I know." she said as he cried too.

"I'll go get him." Julia said leaning down to kiss Marty's head before leaving the room.

"You can't go yet Marty. We need more time." Mark said laying down next to her again.

"I'm sorry big brother." she said crying as he brought her into his arms.

"Me too. Make sure you tell Roger, Collins, Angel and Mimi I said hi and I love and miss them." he said crying as he cradled her kissing her head as Julia and RJ entered the room.

"Mom." RJ called out rushing to the bed.

"Can I talk to Roger alone please?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure sweetie." Mark said kissing her head again before helping her back on her pillow and leaving with Julia.

"Are you OK mom?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah baby boy. Can you put daddy's cd on for me please and just repeat the first track?" she asked looking up at him.

"OK mom." he said pressing play on the boom box.

"Do you know he performed this song for me right before he proposed to me?" she asked as he laid down in the bed next to her as it played.

"Yeah mom. You and dad used to tell me all the time." he said smiling at her.

"He was the most romantic man I've ever known. You wouldn't think so to look at him, but he was. I remember after he found me, he was cleaning off my face with a wet cloth and my vision cleared up and I saw his face. I couldn't believe how handsome he was. His voice was so kind and gentle and then I looked into his eyes and they were so beautiful." she said smiling at the pictures in the album RJ had started looking at.

"I have dads eyes." he said smiling down at her.

"Yes you do. Thankfully." she said beginning to cry. "We are so proud of you Roger, you do know that, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do mom." he said starting to cry too.

"I'm so sorry Roger. I wasn't fair to you after daddy died." she said crying harder.

"Mom, I understand. I mean you and dad never did do well apart." he said taking her in his arms.

"I should have been more attentive to you. And then I started writing the book and I was promoting it. And I refused to call you Roger like you wanted to. But it reminded me of daddy too much and it hurt saying his name, you know?" she said crying into his chest.

"It's OK mom. Don't worry about that. I love you and I know you love me." he said holding her tight.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you. It's not what me and daddy wanted for you." she said crying.

"I know mom. Calm down, OK?" he asked kissing her head over and over.

"I love you Roger. You are my world. You always were." she told him caressing his hand.

"I know mom. You are the best mom a kid could have. You love me and my dad. A lot of my friends don't have that." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, loving you and your dad is probably the easiest thing I've ever done in my life." she said calming down.

"Mom, I'm gonna be OK with Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia. I promise." he said calmer now too.

"I know you will. They love you so much. Almost as much as me and daddy do." she said looking up at him.

"I know mom. I love you so much mom." he said playing with her long blond hair that had streaks of gray in it now.

"Can you go get Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia sweetie?" she asked still listening to Rescue Me.

"OK mom." he answered laying her neatly on the pillow.

"Roger, I'm coming Baby. Have my shot waiting." she said smiling at his picture on the wall crying.

"Marty, are you OK?" Mark asked running into the bedroom first.

"Yeah, it's just time big brother." she said still crying.

"No, it can't be. Maureen and Joanne aren't here." Julia said crying.

"I talked to them earlier. They're fine." she said as Mark laid on one side of her and RJ laid on the other.

"I'm here sis. Tell everyone I said hi." he told her kissing her head as he cried.

"I will. I love you Marky. Thank you for everything. You have no idea how important you are to me." she said leaning her head to him crying more.

"Yes I do because you are just as important to me." he said kissing her head again as Julia laid down next to him.

"I love you Jules. Take care of my boys, OK?" she said as Julia wrapped her arms around Mark and Marty.

"I will sweetie. I promise. They're my boys too." she said crying into Mark's shoulder.

"Roger, you behave for your Aunt and Uncle, OK? And do what you love baby boy, OK? It's what me and daddy always taught you." she said as RJ hold his mother crying.

"I will mommy, I promise." he cried as they laid in the bed.

"I love you." she said as he caressed her hair.

"I love you too mommy. Say hi to daddy, Uncle Collins, Aunt Angel and Aunt Mimi, OK?" he said as she fell asleep. As RJ, Mark and Julia laid next to her she slipped away peacefully in her sleep.


	39. Chapter 40

"Mommy. Mommy." RJ called out looking down at her.

"She's gone Roger." Julia whispered as Mark cried quietly.

"No. She has more time. She has to." he cried looking down at her.

"Come on Roger. Why don't we go call the ambulance?" Julia cried taking his hand as Mark took her gently into his arms.

"I love you mommy. Kiss dad for me." RJ whispered kissing her head.

"Come on sweetie." she said leading him out of the room.

"Marty, I love you. Try not to tear shit up too much up there with Roger, Collins, Angel and Mimi, OK." he said kissing her head as he cried over her.

"Mark, the ambulance is gonna be here in a little while. Do you want me to call Maureen and Joanne?" Julia asked from the doorway wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, where's RJ?" he asked putting her down on her pillows as he wiped his eyes.

"He's in his room." she said as he got out of the bed turning the cd off and taking it out.

"I need to talk to him." he said gathering up some pictures before going into his room.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." she said looking up at him touching his arm.

"I'll be right out Baby." he said kissing her head.

"Take your time." she said going into the kitchen as Mark opened RJ's bedroom door.

"Hey Rog, are you OK?" he asked quietly as RJ laid on his bed holding a picture of his parents in his arms.

"Yeah, I am Uncle Mark." he said looking up at him.

"Did they ever tell you about the day that was taken?" he asked sitting on the bed looking at the picture.

"No." he said sitting up.

"Your mom's bruises had just gone away and she had given me permission to start filming her. They had just gotten back from the doctor and your mom's first HIV test was negative and we went out to celebrate. That was the day your dad told her he loved her." he told him smiling at the picture.

"Mom and dad never told me about that." he said caressing the picture.

"That was also the day I decided to do a documentary on them. But it was only supposed to be about your dad finding love. Unfortunately 3 months later they found out your mom was positive too." he told him looking at the pictures he brought into the bedroom.

"But that was when they really started living." he said smiling at Roger's favorite picture of him and Marty.

"Yeah it was. Here, this is yours." he said handing him the cd.

"I think we should bury this with mom." he said not touching the cd.

"No, mom wanted you to have it. It meant a lot to her." he said holding the cd out.

"She did?" he asked looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, she wanted you to have something of your dads." he said as RJ took the cd from him.

"I do have something of my dads. His eyes, pictures, guitar, music and you guys." he said as Mark leaned over to hold him.

"You'll always have us Roger." Mark said as the door opened.

"The ambulance is here." Julia said quietly as Mark looked up.

"OK. I'll take care of it. I'll be right back." Mark said kissing RJ's head.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." he said smiling at him.

"No problem kiddo. I'm always here for you." he said getting up. "Baby, can you stay with him?" Mark said kissing Julia's head before leaving the room.

"OK. Hey kiddo." she said sitting on the bed next to him picking up one of the pictures. It was one of Roger, Marty and RJ. Marty was in the middle of them smiling. It was taken just as Roger was getting sick before he was admitted to the hospital.

"Hey Aunt Julia. Do you remember when Uncle Mark took that?" he asked smiling at her.

"It was on your dad's birthday." she said smiling at him.

"It was his last one." RJ said starting to cry.

"Listen to me Roger, they're together now. They're not sick anymore and they're not suffering anymore." Julia said taking her in his arms.

"I know. Thanks Aunt Julia. I love you." he said hugging her tight.

"I love you so much too kiddo. You are the greatest gift your parents ever gave us." she said caressing his hair.

"Baby, wake up. Baby." a familiar kind voice called out caressing her face.

"Roger?" she said looking up as her eyes crept open.

"Hi Baby. I've been waiting for you." he said tenderly leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I left him." she said beginning to cry.

"Baby, it's OK. You tried." he said taking her in his arms.

"I missed you so much Roger." she said holding him tight.

"We missed you too Babygirl." Collins said from across the room.

"Collins." she called out crying as he rushed to her.

"Hi Babygirl. You have no ideal how much I missed you." he said crying into her shoulder.

"Where are we?" she asked wiping her eyes looking around.

"It's heaven Baby." Roger said playing with her hair.

"Who else is here?" she asked as Collins caressed her cheek.

"Angel, Mimi, April. We're all here." Collins said as the other three came into her sight.

"Hi Marty." Mimi said quietly moving closer.

"Mimi?" she said looking up seeing a pretty latina standing before her.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you. Roger's been doing nothing but crying over you since he got here." she said as Collins got up off of the bed so she could lit down.

"Roger, what's going on?" she asked looking over at him.

"Baby, this is Mimi. Mimi this is my wife Marty." he said taking Marty into his arms.

"Marty, I've been watching you guys for 20 years. Thank you for making Roger so happy." Mimi said reaching out to hug Marty.

"But why? I mean you loved him and he married me?" she asked looking at her.

"I know. I sent him to you. You were laying in that alley for almost an hour. You needed him and he needed you." she said smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"RJ?" Marty asked crying again.

"I sent him to you, but you made him negative." she said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Mimi." Marty said crying into her shoulder.

"I knew as soon as Roger found you he would take care of you and fall in love with you." she said as Angel came into view.

"Thank you so much. You gave me the best 20 years of my life." Marty said hugging her again.

"Some one else wants to meet you." Mimi said looking back at Angel.

"Hey chica." she said looking down. She looked so beautiful. She had on a blue and pink sweater and a tie dyed skirt with white leggings and high heels.

"Hi Angel. It's very nice to meet you." she said beginning to move off of the bed.

"Be careful chica. You're gonna be light headed for a while." she said coming over to the bed.

"I have been wanting to meet you for 20 years." she said throwing her arms around Angels neck to hug her.

"Oh chica, it is such a pleasure to meet you. Thomas has been doing nothing but talking about you from the minute he got here." she said smiling at her.

"Well he's my big brother." she said smiling at her.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him." she said caressing her hair.

"No, he took care of me." she said looking up at Collins.

"You took care of each other. You took care of my family Marty. Thank you." she said kissing her head.

"I love my family Angel." she said as Roger caressed her face.

"I'm gonna let you and this boy catch up. He's missed you so much." she said smiling at them.

"I missed you so much too Roger." Marty said wrapping her arms around him as he cried into her hair.

"I am so proud of you Marty. You did it." he cried caressing her hair.

"It was you. I heard you." she said holding him tighter.

"Where did everybody go?" April asked bouncing into the room.

"Marty's here April. Isn't that great?" Mimi said looking at Roger and Marty.

"Oh my God, it's about time. You have no idea how crazy he has been making us." she said smiling down at them.

"April?" she asked looking up.

"Hi Marty. It's great to finally meet you face to face." she said smiling at her.

"So what do you think of my girl? Is she everything I told you she was?" Roger said kissing Marty's head.

"Yeah Roger, she is." April said smiling at them. "I'm gonna let you guys have some time alone. We'll catch up later when you're feeling better." she said leaving them.

"Is it weird being up here with your old girlfriends?" Marty asked looking up at him.

"No, I've been watching and waiting for you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold on until RJ was older." she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry Baby. He's gonna be fine you know. Mark and Julia love him just as much as we do. You did the best you could." he said kissing her head.

"Everybody really took care of me, Baby." she said smiling at him.

"We always told you you were the heart of this family." he said smiling down at her.

"And you were my heart." she said leaning up to kiss him deep and passionately.

"I love you Marty." he whispered holding her face.

"Oh Roger, I so love you too." she said looking up at him.

"OK you two, we've been watching this for 20 years. It's time we show Marty around." Mimi said smiling at them.

"Sorry Mimi." Marty said smiling at her as Roger got up and took her in his arms.

"Come on Baby, I'll give you a ride." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I can walk you know. I'm feeling better." she said laughing at him.

"You know how much I love carrying you." he said smiling at her.

"I remember." she said holding him tight.


End file.
